Something to Think About
by saberwolfxvi
Summary: The Trio return for their seventh year. Meeting new people, new trials, and new threats. Hermione/OFC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! Here is the edited version that I've promised! Hopefully there aren't any other errors, but if there are, please let me know :3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Seventh year

The war was finally over and it seemed that a lifetime of worry had been lifted from Hermione Granger's shoulders. She and her friends were still recovering from the ordeal, but her future looked much brighter without a constant threat of dark wizards. It was the summer after the final battle with Voldemort and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting ready to head back to Hogwarts to finish their missed seventh year.

Harry and Ron had spent most of the summer together enjoying the stress-free life; while Hermione took the time to reinstate her parents' lost memories. It was as if nothing had changed once their memories had returned, as if the war had never happened. They had spent almost a whole year being blissfully unaware of the extreme danger their daughter had gone through. To Hermione's joy though, it made it much easier for her forget about the events of the past few months.

As she sat in her bedroom collecting her books and packing her trunk, a dusty grey barn owl landed on her window sill. She recognized it as Harry's new owl, Hermes, and he was carrying an envelope in his beak. The brunette smiled and rose to meet the messenger.

"Hello Hermes," she chirped softly to the bird as she fed him a treat. Hermione gently opened the letter and read its contents. "What does Harry have to say, hm?"

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you still plan on coming to the Burrow for the last month of summer. It just wouldn't be the same without you. I know you and Ron have gone through a tough time in the past couple weeks, but I want you to know that I want you to be here so we can catch up and enjoy a summer for once in our lives. Please respond as soon as you can and let us know so I can let Mrs. Weasley know to prepare your room._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Hermione let out a sigh and sat down at her desk. The war had officially ended in May, and soon after Ron and Hermione had actually gotten together. It didn't take more than a couple months for them to break up, unfortunately. Ron was enjoying his fame and Hermione just didn't seem to fit into his busy schedule. So to her disappointment, they had broken up.

Luckily, she and Ginny had remained friends since it was really just a matter of conflicting interests. Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and began scrawling a response for Hermes to take back to Harry. She gently attached it to the owl's leg and with a pat on the head, sent him on his way.

**_This should be interesting_****. **Hermione thought to herself as she packed the rest of her books in her trunk and put on her cloak. It was the middle of August and by all means, still warm out, but she didn't like to draw attention to herself when she traveled. One thing Hermione Granger did not like was being in the spot light. After casting a transportation spell on her luggage, she gave Crookshanks a hug and apparated them both to the Burrow.

"Hermione!" Mr. Weasley was in his garden a few yards from where Hermione had appeared. Crookshanks jumped out of her arms to chase a garden gnome as Arthur Weasley embraced her lovingly. The Weasleys had become a second family to her and she was grateful for their kindness when her own parents couldn't be in the wizarding world every hour of the day.

"Hullo, Mr. Weasley!" Hermione said muffled against his chest. "I'm so happy to see you. What are you growing in your garden?" Hermione looked around his shoulder as he released her from the bear hug and saw freshly plowed dirt, but no life. Arthur turned around and beamed proudly at his patch of dirt.

"I just planted some cabbage! The muggle way, no magic at all!" Mr. Weasley had taken on a larger interest in muggle things since Voldemort had been defeated and his followers rooted out. Hermione noticed, looking at his hands, that they were covered in dirt as well as his knees and a spot on his forehead from wiping sweat from his brow she assumed. "I can't wait to see how long it takes for something to grow! Tedious task growing something without magic. I dunno how you muggles do it!"

"Well I'm sure Crookshanks will help you at keeping the garden gnomes out so you don't have to put any enchantments on it." Hermione chirped as she saw a couple gnomes jump out of a bush on the edge of the plot, followed by a delighted scruffy cat. Hermione turned to head into the newly rebuilt house when a flash of red hair had her in another tight embrace.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here! It's horrid being here without another girl y'know!" Ginny squeezed a little tighter and then stepped back to look at the brunette. "Hermione your hair has changed, it's a lot calmer now, and very sleek. Did you do something to it?" Hermione blushed slightly and subconsciously playing with her auburn locks.

"I think since I'm under less stress my hair doesn't have a reason to be frizzy anymore." Joked Hermione, as she put a stray group of her bangs behind her ear. "About time too, it's so much easier to handle now."

Ginny giggled and grabbed her friend by the hand, leading her into the house. Molly Weasley was next to hug Hermione and give her a kiss on the cheek. She was cooking dinner and Hermione hadn't realized how late she had apparated.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said quietly, bowing her head apologetically. "I should have sent an owl to you as well to let you know when I was coming to the Burrow. I hope it's not an inconvenience that I'm here so close to dinner time." Mrs. Weasley laughed heartily and gave the girl another tight squeeze.

"Don't be silly dear; I always make enough food to feed an army!" She turned back to the stove and waved her hand lazily stirring some broth, while at the same time browning some kind of meat and onions. "You know how my boys eat, so I always have to be prepared with extra food. You look like you could use a little extra yourself, dear."

"Oh mother," Ginny sighed. "You think everyone needs to eat more. If it were up to you we'd all have six full course meals a day!"

Hermione laughed softly. She had lost a lot of weight over the year due to all the traveling and hunting for cursed magical items. She had tried to gain it back once summer came, but the break up didn't really help. Hermione smiled graciously at Mrs. Weasley who handed her a sweet roll and some tea.

"Eat up, deary," Molly replied while heading back to the stove. "And don't tell Ronald that I gave you something before dinner or he'll be down here in a jiff to clean out the cupboards." Ginny laughed as she led her friend into the den where Ron and Harry sat watching quidditch on Mr. Weasley's new, yet very, very old muggle television.

"Oi! What was that?!" Ron shouted as he jumped off the couch. "Are the refs blind?! That keeper is too far out of range, that tackle was legit!" Hermione smiled as Ginny rolled her eyes at her over excited brother.

"I dunno if boys ever grow up." She sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Harry. That slightly drew his attention towards the girl and he smiled brightly.

"Hermione, when did you get here?" He asked as he leaned over and gave her a big bear hug. Harry and Hermione had always had a brother/sister relationship, and she had missed him the past weeks while she was avoiding Ron. The weight from his features that he had carried the past two years was now gone and all you could see was a care free young man. Hermione hugged him back tightly and then sat back to look up at him.

"Just a moment ago, didn't you get my owl?" Hermione watched as Harry lowered his head slightly and shook his head. "You've been watching quidditch all day after you sent Hermes to me, haven't you?" He smiled and nodded.

"It's Bulgaria against France!" Harry stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "We've seen both Krum and Fleur there, of course Fleur is spectating, and Krum is doing fantastically!"

Hermione smiled as he sat back on the couch next to Ginny and flung his arm around Hermione's shoulders in a friendly manner. Ron had still neglected to give Hermione a hug or even a glance to acknowledge her arrival until Harry nudged him hard in the shoulder. He looked over slightly and nodded his head.

"Hey Hermione, glad you made it all right." And that was it as he went back to watching the television. Harry looked at her sadly and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her.

Ginny glared at her brother and Ron tried hard to ignore the piercing caramel eyes of his annoyed sister. Hermione shrugged and shook her head. She never wanted the break up to cause any tension between her friends, and had hoped that Ron could be mature about it. Since he was so enjoying his fame, and attention from other girls, she thought perhaps their friendship wouldn't be strained.

"I'm going to go upstairs and unpack before dinner." Hermione smiled weakly at Harry and Ginny while turning to head up the many stairs of the house. "Please call me when dinner is ready." And with that, she walked up the large stair case to the third floor where the room she would be staying was located.

The new house was built almost identical to the old one, five floors with a loft at the top, but much less cluttered and everything was new and sturdy. With the absence of Voldemort or Death Eaters, the wizarding world was becoming much more accepting of the muggle world; henceforth, Mr. Weasley had gotten a large raise being in the Department of Muggle Studies.

Hermione slid off her cloak and hung it on her door as she plopped down on her mattress and exhaled. In a few weeks she would be eighteen, many of her classmates would be taking their seventh year again with the war interrupting their school studies. Hermione heard a husky purr and felt Crookshanks jump onto the bed and lie next to her.

She smiled with her eyes closed and gently ran her fingers through the scraggly fur. After a couple minutes she got up and unpacked some paper and a few books from her trunk. A new mahogany desk sat against the wall near to the door and she settled the paper and books neatly onto it.

"Hermione?" A knock at the door and a muffled voice. "Is it alright if we come in?" Hermione went to the door and opened it, seeing Ginny and Harry in the doorway. Hermione stepped aside to let them in and sat back down on the bed. Ginny sat on the desk chair and turned to face her, while Harry leaned against the wall after shutting the door.

"I'm sorry about Ron, Hermione, I didn't think he was going to act like this." Harry said while staring at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up and she saw sorrow in his green eyes. "I truly thought that he was over the break up, I mean it has been three months and he never even mentioned being really upset about it or you coming to the Burrow being a problem."

"It's all right, Harry, I thought he would be over it as well since he never really seemed too upset about the whole thing," Hermione sighed as she pet Crookshanks, gently scratching under his chin as her purred his appreciation. "I figured since he had all those other girls, what did he say…'_falling _at his feet', that he wouldn't even think twice about me." Ginny looked up at her gently and put a hand on her knee.

"We all know you meant more to him than his fame, Hermione." The red head said gently to not agitate the brunette further. "I think he just thought you were the same. That you wanted to be in the lime light as much as he did, which if he'd actually known about you, he'd know that's not who you are." Hermione nodded and sighed heavily.

"Either way it wouldn't matter. If I had accepted the fame that followed Ron, you know he would get jealous of the attention I would receive and we would end up splitting anyway."

Harry and Ginny nodded in agreement. They all knew how Ronald Weasley handled his jealousy and it was not subtle. Hermione stood up almost on instinct as Mrs. Weasley hollered that it was time to eat. Harry and Ginny followed suit as Hermione walked out the door and down the stairs. Hermione paused as Ginny gently grabbed her elbow.

"Oh, Hermione, I forgot to show you something." Chirped the young witch. "Harry, you go ahead tell mum we will be down in a couple minutes." And with that, Ginny pulled Hermione back up the stairs and into her room again, gently shutting the door behind them.

"Ginny, what is going on?" Hermione asked, inquisitively eyeing her friend. "I thought you said you wanted to show me something, so why are we back in my room?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione and stepped towards her.

"Have you told Harry yet, Hermione?" Asked Ginny asked skeptically as she took a step closer to her friend. "About the contributing factor as to _why_ you and Ron would NEVER work?" Hermione blushed slightly and ran her fingers through her wavy hair. The months with Ron and even before, Hermione had started to notice her attraction towards the same gender.

First, it was in her fourth year with Fleur Delacour. She tried to hide her attraction with jealousy and blamed the quarter Veela's thrall, but as she read about them, she learned that the thrall doesn't affect women. As time went on, it got progressively more evident that Hermione liked females, but when she was with Ron she didn't have a desire to pursue it, so she pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Of course not, Ginny." She replied sternly as she paced the room. "If I told Harry, I know he would tell Ron and I don't want Ron to think that was the _only_ reason we broke up because at the time, it really didn't matter, you know? So no, I haven't told him yet and I hope you won't either, not until I'm ready at least." Ginny sighed and gently grabbed her friend's shoulders to stop her from pacing.

"You're going to burn a whole in the floor if you keep pacing like that." She said gently with a smile. "I promise not to tell him, Hermione, but you should sometime soon, or it might complicate any future relationships, what if you find someone when we go back to school or something?" Hermione laughed sardonically and gently took Ginny's hands into her own.

"I'm thankful to have a friend as loyal as you, Ginny." She let go of her hands and hugged her. "But I don't think I'm going to be in another relationship until school is over. It was too much to handle when I was trying to study." Ginny chuckled and opened the door as Arthur called up the stairs for them.

"You never know when love will strike, Hermione Granger." It was Hermione's turn to laugh as the two girls went down the stairs to the feast that awaited them in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wanderlust

The last weeks of summer came and went. Before they knew it the four were headed back to Hogwarts to finish up their final year of school and the boys were already making a fuss about the summer passing too swiftly. While at the Burrow, a letter had arrived from Headmistress McGonagall, asking that all seventh year students arrive at Hogwarts three days early.

Ron and Harry groaned about having to cut their summer even shorter, but reluctantly showed up with Ginny and Hermione, as well as many others from their last year, at Platform Nine and Three Quarters to catch the train. Things with Ron had gotten less awkward with the past couple weeks being spent around Hermione. They were almost acting like best friends again, minus the awkward hugs and talks of Ron's potential female suitors. It would be a long train ride.

"I just dunno what to do mate," Ron said sighing slightly as he ran his hand through his ginger locks. "Romilda Vane keeps owling me, and then there's…oof!"

Harry sent a swift elbow into Ron's side as Ginny and Hermione walked into their compartment. Hermione knew what they were talking about of course; Ron was never very quiet about his "problems", as he so kindly put it. Ginny sent a glare to her brother and Hermione just rolled her eyes and both girls sat down opposite of the boys. A few hours into the train ride, Ron had dozed off and Harry had gone to get some snacks.

"I wonder why we have to be at school early this year." Ginny said quietly, almost to herself. Hermione looked over from her book to see her friend deep in thought. "Do you think they are adding a new class or an extra period since you have to retake your seventh year?" Hermione slowly shook her head and looked out the window absent mindedly.

"They wouldn't add extra classes, unless the curriculum has changed," She looked back at Ginny who was fiddling with her hair. "And even if they did add another class period to the day, I was already ahead so I wouldn't need to be there. It is very curious though isn't it?" Ginny nodded and Hermione saw a shadow cross the young girl's eyes. "Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione gently laid a hand on the red head's shoulder. Ginny seemed to break out of her thoughts and smiled at Hermione.

"Yes 'Mione," Ginny let out a soft sigh. "I was just lost in thought. Something I'm sure you can relate to, being a bookworm and all." Ginny giggled and winked at Hermione, who returned the smile and gently punched the younger witch's shoulder. Ginny feigned injury and the girl's giggling awoke a groggy older Weasley.

"Erwethere?" Almost inaudible to the human ear, but being around Ron most of their lives, Ginny and Hermione could make out what he said. Ginny nodded as Harry came back to the compartment with chocolate frogs for everyone. Ron sat up and wiped the drool from his mouth.

"Charming Ron," Ginny said sarcastically. "No wonder you have girls _falling _at your feet." Everyone burst out in laughter, aside from Ron, whose ears were turning red and he bit into his chocolate frog angrily.

Hermione smiled as she saw her friends as they used to be before Voldemort, before the war, how teenagers should be. Granted, the witch and the rest of her friends had gained years onto their lives in a short time having to save the wizarding world from being taken over by a crazed maniac, but it seemed now that the threat was gone. Those years were slowly slipping away and she was back to being a teenager like she should be.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, it was twilight, Hagrid didn't meet them at the platform since it technically wasn't the beginning of school and he only did it for the first years. The collection of seventh years were greeted by McGonagall herself as they stepped off the train. She had aged with the events of the past, but it also looked like she was healing as well.

"Attention seventh years!" She projected to make sure she had everyone's full attention. When the group of students had quieted down she continued to speak. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you summer was cut a couple days short."

"Yeah, I could be watching the world cup right now." Ron whispered to Harry. His friend chuckled and Ginny nudged her brother to hush him.

"I am pleased to inform you that we are to be participating in a grand event!" The former professor smiled and clapped her hands together.

A small cloud of smoke appeared and ascended into the air forming into the figure of the Triwizard Cup, which had recently been sitting in the trophy case in the Great Hall. It floated down and gently landed into the Headmistress's hands. Hermione's heart immediately dropped, she looked over and saw Ron's face light up as well as Ginny's.

"Once again, Hogwarts will be competing in the Triwizard Tournament! This year, it is being held at the Genesis Academy of Magic in the United States!"

A thunderous roar of cheers and applause broke out from the exhilarated group of students. The only ones that didn't feel aroused by the news was Harry, who had already competed in one of the darker years of his life, and Hermione. All she could think about was the sadness and stress that came from helping Harry and worrying about him at the same time.

She knew Ron and Ginny would want to compete and the process would start all over again if one of them were chosen. Ron had wanted to take part in the games when Harry had, before Crouch Sr. had put a restriction on age. Now, after the debacle of the past tournament, the rules had been dulled and the consequences less life altering. Still, as McGonagall waved her wand and a transfigured a carriage which, Hermione only assumed was a port key, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest.

"Everyone, please, place your hand on the carriage!" The Headmistress ordered and Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as she grabbed one of the large wheels. McGonagall counted off and Hermione closed her eyes as her feet left the ground.

This was the first time ever using a port key for many other their classmates and Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling as she heard shrieks of terror and hoots of amusement. Soon, she felt solid ground under her feet again, followed by the sound of several bodies toppling over. The air around her was warm and clean as she inhaled and opened her eyes.

Hermione looked around in astonishment. The building they were standing in front of was amazing for sure, but beyond stood four more buildings just as large, all five stories tall. There were other, smaller buildings that were scattered between them and all connected by concrete paths. To Hermione, it resembled a muggle university campus.

Before everyone started to look around, a tall, light haired man with a scruffy short beard was walking towards them. He was well dressed in a black suit and blue tie. His hair slicked back which complimented his dark, thick rimmed glasses. The man couldn't be more than fifty years old.

"Minerva! How good to see you!" He walked up and kissed the Headmistress's hand charmingly. "I presume the trip went well?" McGonagall smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Sid." She answered while she waved her wand, banishing the carriage and handed him the cup. "You can't really go too wrong with traveling by port key. Besides the occasional fly away." They both laughed, Sid waved his hand over the cup and it disappeared.

"We will put this away for safe keeping." He then turned to the students and put his hands in the air. "Welcome everyone to Genesis! We have a dorm all set up for your stay this year. I am Mr. Reaver and am the Dean of this academy. Please, follow me and I will give you a tour while I show you to your dormitories!"

Mr. Reaver turned quickly and started walking through the clock tower, which doubled as their free area, slash, common room for all students. The next building they toured was the charms and potions building that held classes from first year all the way to eighth year, which is how long they went to school, apparently.

The buildings were pretty much the same despite the DADA building, which was a four story building dedicated to the subject. They had three buildings that were dorms for first through fifth year students. For sixth to eighth years, there were about seventy town houses that could each hold six students, unless they wanted to stay in the dorms. Hermione was highly impressed with the campus and the size of the classrooms. Last, was the dining hall, school store, and hospital, each building having their own tower for observation.

"This place is wicked!" An awe struck Ron sighed almost dreamily as he eyed the size of the dining hall which almost doubled the size of the Great Hall back at Hogwarts. "I can't believe we get to stay here for a year! And the weather is bloody perfect for quidditch!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course Ron wouldn't be thinking academically with this opportunity, but she had to admit, it was very impressive.

"This is where we will be meeting tonight when the rest of the students arrive!" Mr. Reaver spread his arms as if introducing them to something amazing. "Enter however you wish when you are announced, but let's not blow anything up, yes?"

With that he continued to show them the way to the dorms they were staying in, a building he conjured just for this event close in proximity to the dining hall for visiting purposes. The dorm was split for boys and girls and the Headmistress had her own extravagant room. The dorms for the students each housed four individual rooms which were much nicer than sharing a room with five other people.

"You may all explore the campus if you wish," The headmistress chimed around noon. "Lunch is being served soon in the dining hall, but you must be back here before 4:30 pm, is that clear? Also do keep in mind the time change and you should all probably set aside some time to rest. Have fun!"

The students all scattered in opposite directions, eager to explore more thoroughly. Ginny and Hermione immediately went to claim and settle into their rooms. Harry and Ron left to go to the dining hall, inevitably to try and curb Ron's insatiable lust for food.

Soon after, Ginny and Hermione decided to head to the dining hall to eat. As soon as they arrived, they spotted Ron and Harry sitting in at a long table resembling those at Hogwarts. Ron had three plates of food in front of him and Harry was staring at his friend cautiously, as if afraid that if Ron wasn't careful he would consume him as well.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione said in a lazy drawl. Ginny giggled and sat down next to Harry, taking his hand in hers. "If you're not careful you're going to eat your plate."

Ron gave a muffled grunt and continued to stuff his face with turkey and mashed potatoes. Ginny started making herself a plate of pizza and french fries, Hermione looked around and noticed multiple plates of food with different types. There were soups, salads, turkey, burgers, and even breakfast items.

"They really went all out for us didn't they?" Ginny said eyeing the spread. "I wonder if they enchant it to replenish itself like at Hogwarts." Harry laughed and swallowed his mouth full of beef stew.

"They do," he took a breath and nodded towards Ron. "That's his fifth helping of mashed potatoes." Ginny laughed and started to eat her food.

Hermione tried to be optimistic about this opportunity, but flash backs of her fourth year kept flooding her head. She lazily picked at her green beans and took a couple bites of her salad before making the excuse that she needed some rest. Which, really wasn't and excuse, she was quickly becoming exhausted with each step she took to her dorm.

**_I should've had breakfast_****. **Hermione thought to herself as she neared the dorm building. She suddenly felt dizzy and felt herself trip on her own feet. Instead of hitting the ground she felt an arm catch her around the front of her shoulders.

"You all right?" A female voice. Hermione closed her eyes for a minute to regain her composure. She tried to open them again but it was no use, the world around her was slowly spinning. She attempted to stand on her own though to maintain her pride.

"I-I'm fine," her voice was shaky to her own surprise and she brought her hand to her forehead to try and stabilize her vision. "Just…just a little faint I suppose." The arm that held her shoulders held her upright. She felt the figure's other arm go around her waist and she heard a gasp escape her lips. Before she knew it she was sitting and being handed a green drink.

"You must be from the visiting schools hm?" The voice was smooth and gentle. Hermione looked up to see a girl, around her age in a blue flannel and black jeans, ending with black worn sneakers. The girl inched the drink a little closer to Hermione urging her to drink it. "Don't worry it's not poison. It's a replenishing potion; it should help with your stamina."

Hermione eyed it cautiously with her blurred vision and then looked into the dark blue eyes of the girl in front of her. The girl laughed and uncorked the top of the vial.

"Here, I'll show you." The girl raised the vial to her lips and took a sip. She wiped the lip of the glass off and offered it back to Hermione, who accepted it cautiously and took a swig. The sweet liquid seemed to seep directly into her brain and muscles. Her vision started to improve and the world finally slowed to a stop.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered and she leaned against the bench and took a deep breath. "I guess I didn't realize how tired I was, or how little I had eaten." Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the girl again. She was bent over to be face to face with her and Hermione was taken back a bit. Her black hair was long and falling over one shoulder as she smiled at the brunette.

"Don't mention it," she waved her hand dismissively and moved her side swept bangs away from her face. "I keep a lot of those potions with me during exams; I tend to run on less sleep during those weeks." The girl sat down next to Hermione and handed her an apple. "You should still probably eat this, it will help make the potion last longer, but you should still get to sleep at a good hour tonight." Hermione took the apple graciously.

"You're very kind." Hermione couldn't help but notice the girl's tattoo that sat on her forearm near her elbow. It resembled a crescent moon, but she couldn't sure that's what it was. "Did you brew that potion yourself?" The girl chuckled lightly and nodded.

"You're from Hogwarts right? You're here for the tournament?" The girl's blue eyes were inquisitive and curious as she looked at the young witch. Hermione felt her heart beat a little faster as she felt the eyes upon her. Suddenly there was a shout that Hermione recognized as Mr. Reaver. The girl stood and nodded. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better and I'll see you at the feast."

She grabbed her messenger bag and jogged off to meet up with her Headmaster. Hermione watched her leave and mentally smacked herself for not responding or introducing herself. She carefully rose from the bench incase her vertigo continued, but it was gone. Making her way back to the dorms she met up with Ginny.

"Hey Hermione, where have you been?" The ginger haired girl asked lightly. "I thought you went to rest a bit ago, but when I got to the dorm you weren't there. It's almost four o'clock, so if you want to nap you'd better get a move on." Hermione followed Ginny into their dorm and groaned. She wished she had more time to sleep before the feast, but he suddenly noticed she wasn't that tired anymore.

**_Must be from the potion that girl gave me_****. **Hermione thought back to the girl who had helped her. **_She must think I'm rude for not introducing myself and for sitting there dumbstruck and mute_****. **Hermione lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Maybe she could at least rest her body before the feast. Remembering the instructions from the blue eyed girl she began to eat the apple. As soon as she finished, her energy had been restored tenfold and she no longer needed a nap. Hermione decided to shower instead and get ready for the feast since there wasn't much time. As Hermione was finishing her hair, Ron and Harry entered the common room of their building.

"Do you think they have quidditch here?" Ron said as they entered and plopped down on a plush sofa near the kitchenette. "The grounds are so massive they could have a regulation size pitch here I'd imagine." Harry nodded and sat in a chair across from him. They chatted a bit before Hermione came out dressed in a jeans and white v-neck shirt. She sat in a recliner diagonal from Harry and sighed.

"Do you boys have anything else on your minds other than quidditch?" She asked as she laid her cloak on the arm of the chair. Harry smiled and Ron just scuffed. Soon students started returning from their explorations and preparing themselves for the big feast.

Professor McGonagall gathered everyone around and explained their entrance. She wanted them to form into lines significant to their house and conjure the animal it represented and then send fireworks into the hall, once they reached the Headmaster, she then wanted Hermione, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, and Zacharias Smith to conjure the Hogwarts crest. After practicing a few times, everyone was confident about the feast.

"Of course she would choose Hermione," Ron said rolling his eyes. "She's probably the only one that McGonagall trusts in Gryffindor." Ginny laughed and Harry nodded knowingly. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. Even though no one else caught it, she could hear the slip of jealousy in his voice.

"Buck up Ron," Harry said clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You probably would've probably set the place on fire with your periculum spell." Ron glared at his friend before giving him a small smile.

"It's time everyone, gather 'round into your houses!" McGonagall called over the chattering teenagers. Everyone started to line up with the Hermione leading the Gryffindors, and the other chosen students leading their own houses. They marched to the dining hall where a short, petite woman met them at the doors.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Genesis!" Her voice was very cheery and she had a big smile plastered on her face. "My name is Mrs. Halford and I am a Charms professor for fifth years. Please gather round and wait until our guests from Scandinavia get to their seats."

Hermione had read about the legendary Dalgang Institute of Magic in one of her many books, but she had never actually met anyone. As they watched the students dressed in Viking garb take their seats, it was finally their turn.

"Alright ready yourselves!" Mrs. Halford chirped happily stepping aside.

"Let's make sure to be confident everyone!" McGonagall beamed as she turned and the doors opened.

Immediately Blaise sent out a blast of green sparks that formed a great snake. The figure slithered itself slowly looking back and forth at the people that lined either side of the aisle. It let out a great hiss before exploding into a thousand tiny green sparks into the air. Next ran a badger growling fiercely as it jumped into the air and burst into tiny fireflies. Cho sent out a beautiful navy blue raven the soared into the air and dive bombed down into the floor releasing its sparks into the room. Finally, Hermione sent out a proud, red lion into the aisle. He pounced gracefully before letting out a heart stopping roar, then catching fire and releasing red sparks floating like snowflakes.

As they reached Headmaster Reaver, the chosen four turned to the crowd and conjured the Hogwarts coat of arms. Hermione could here ooo's and ahh's as the crest slowly faded leaving slowly drifting sparks. The students of Genesis clapped and whistled for the great entrance. Hermione scanned the room to see a few hundred faces and to her surprise, at the far right of the hall, there sat the blue-eyed girl from earlier this afternoon. Hermione suddenly felt herself blush as the girl met her eyes and smiled kindly at her.

"Hey, who is that 'Mione?" Ginny nudged her gently and winked at her. "She's attractive isn't she? Never seen such blue eyes before." Hermione blushed even more before answering her nosy friend.

"If you must know," She began as she straightened her shoulders and attempted to hide her flushed cheeks. "She helped me earlier today, I had a bit of an episode due to lack of food and sleep. She gave me an invigorating potion to get me through it."

"Well out with it then," Ginny persisted as they sat down at an empty table with the rest of the Hogwarts students. "What's her name?" Hermione frowned and slowly shook her head.

"It's Jade McHale." A voice from behind chimed, the same smooth voice that had awoken Hermione's senses when they were trying to betray her earlier. Hermione turned around to see the dark haired girl smiling at her. Ginny turned as well and smiled back when she saw the red start to creep into Hermione's face. "I never properly introduced myself when we met earlier." She stuck her hand out towards Hermione and smiled genuinely at her. Hermione grasped her hand and got goose bumps as Jade gently grasped hers and shook it slowly.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger." She thought she was talking normally, but it must've come out as more of a whisper because Ginny nudged her a bit and she repeated herself a bit louder. "I'm sorry I never introduced myself either when you helped me. You must think I'm an absent minded git." Jade laughed and released Hermione's hand which had warmed significantly at her touch.

"Well I don't know about a git, I'm not too keen on British slang." Jade said with a smirk. "But I was worried about your well-being at the time of our meeting. I'm glad to see you're doing much better."

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley!" Ginny interrupted loudly, shaking Jade's hand. She smiled at her and greeted her back. "Hermione here is one of my best friends so I must thank you for rescuing her earlier." Hermione ducked her head slightly as Ginny carried on with the girl. Hermione looked at her again behind the obvious protection of her hand and saw Jade giggled at Ginny's comment.

**_She really does have nice eyes._**Hermione thought to herself, and as if Jade had heard she looked over at Hermione again, a soft smile still on her face.

Hermione blushed furiously and turned back to her plate poking a piece of beef. To Hermione's horror, Ginny invited Jade to take a seat with them since she had 'saved her best friend's life' and all. As the feast came to a close, Mr. Reaver took a stand at the front of the hall and began the long speech about 'eternal glory' and the goblet of fire. The spiel was all the same to Hermione who had heard it all before. She noticed Jade and Ginny were listening closely as the Goblet of Fire was unveiled and the Triwizard Cup magically appeared. There was an outburst of applause as the excitement grew within the hall.

"Now a word of caution," Reaver said his voice becoming rather serious. "This competition isn't some fun, safe school activity, oh no. It will challenge you to the brink of your sanity and strength. So be warned, two days from now at six o'clock in the evening, whoever wishes to enter their name into the goblet must have it in by then, but know that once you do there is no turning back. Now! Good night, all of you!" Everyone started to shuffle off simultaneously and as Hermione rose from her seat she was knocked into Jade who caught her by the shoulders again.

"Can you stand on your own feet without me?" She asked softly as Hermione felt her cheeks get hot. She looked over Jade's shoulder and saw Ginny smirking at her with her eye brow raised. As Hermione stood up straight Jade chuckled and removed her hands from the brunette's shoulders. "Would you like more in depth tour of the grounds tomorrow? Classes here don't start for another couple days and it'd be nice to get to know you better." Hermione stuttered a bit before Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

"We would love to!" Ginny said with a wide smile as she put her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Let's say, meet us after lunch at say, one-thirty outside of the dining hall?" Hermione turned to glare daggers into her friend's eyes while Ginny just smiled mischievously back at her.

"Sounds great!" Jade said as they left the hall into the cool summer's night air. She looked directly into Hermione's warm brown eyes. "I look forward to it." With a bright smile she turned in the opposite direction of the other two girls. Ginny grabbed Hermione by the elbow and started walking back to the dorm building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something New

"Ginny what do you think you are doing?!" Hermione practically yelled once they got into their room. "Are you trying to embarrass me?" Ginny just smiled and removed her cloak. She walked over to the girl and gently put her hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione couldn't you see how she would look at you?" Hermione thought back to the look she got right before Jade had parted ways with them and how her blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. "She's into you 'Mione! This is the perfect opportunity to explore your newly discovered interests. You'll be here for the school year so if something happens great! But if not at least you won't have to see each other ever again y'know? It's brilliant." Hermione watched her friend walk to the bathroom beaming from ear to ear. Hermione undressed and got into her pajamas.

**_Right_****. **She thought sarcastically. **_Brilliant, brilliant for whom exactly? What if she was just being friendly?_**Hermione sighed and laid her head back against her pillow as she lazily waved her hand and dimmed the lights. She would never admit it to Ginny, but she was excited for tomorrow. Something about Jade, the way she looked at her and the way her smile gave her goose bumps. Something was different about her and Hermione definitely wanted to know what.

x—x

The next day came too soon for Hermione, who rose when the sunlight hit her eyes through the drapes of her room. Ginny was already up of course and in the shower. Hermione sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Hermione was finishing getting dressed when Ginny stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and towel drying her hair.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Ginny said extremely cheerful. "Are you ready for your big date?!" Hermione scuffed and finished pulling her hair back into a loose pony tail.

"It's not a date, Ginny." Hermione wrung a black leather belt through her jean shorts and buckled it. "You're coming with me, and besides she didn't ask just me." Hermione grabbed her shoulder bag. "Are you ready for breakfast Gin?" Ginny turned and magically dried her hair.

"Should we wait for the boys?" Ginny asked as they walked into the common room. To their surprised the boys were already up and sitting on the sofa. They turned to look at the girls and stood up.

"About bloody time!" Ron said stretching his arms. "It's almost eleven thirty and the studious Hermione Granger is just getting out of bed. It's an omen." Harry and Ginny laughed as Hermione gasped and looked at her watch.

"It's eleven thirty?!" Hermione looked at Ginny. "Why did you let me sleep in so late?!" Ginny smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You just looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you," Ginny said and grabbed Harry's hand as he stood. "So when I got back from breakfast and you were still sleeping I just let you."

"Well, are you ready to get go eat then?" Ron said walking past the trio and out the doors. Her friends followed her to the dining hall and noticed it was changed into a buffet style restaurant with a various assortment of breakfast foods, fruit, and juice.

While on other long tables were ingredients to make sandwiches and soups as well as pizza and a Chinese food bar. "This place keeps amazing me." Hermione said to herself as they found a booth to seat themselves in.

Ginny and Ron immediately grabbed their plates and headed to the kiosk of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, along with other hot foods. Harry laughed and nodded his head to the side as he got up. Hermione followed him to the bagels and fruit.

"I guess breakfast wasn't enough for them this morning." Harry mentioned as he spread some cream cheese on a toasted bagel. Hermione smiled and grabbed a bowl of mixed fruit and some orange juice. She also made herself a bagel with jam and a bowl of oatmeal. Just because she missed breakfast didn't mean she wouldn't eat her favorite breakfast foods.

Hermione was about to sit down when Jade entered the hall flanked by blonde haired girls who were obviously twins, and a tall brunette boy. They were laughing about something when the boy and the blonde on her right went to grab some food. The two American girls walked towards Hermione and she stiffened slightly almost tempted to hold her breath as they neared. Jade finally looked up from her conversation and smiled at Hermione.

"Good afternoon, Hermione." She greeted as the two paused beside her. "Elise, this is Hermione Granger, from Hogwarts. Hermione, this is Elise Kiely, that other blonde is her sister Evette." Elise smiled at Hermione, who, if her hands weren't full of food would have shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Elise said before averting her gaze to the food. "If you don't mind though, I'm going to get some pancakes before they're all gone." With a wave of her hand Elise headed towards the kiosk and Hermione was left with Jade.

"Did you sleep well?" Jade asked gently as she walked with Hermione back to her table. "Sometimes the potion can cause you not to sleep unless you eat enough to counter act the rest of it in your system." Hermione nodded slowly as they reached her booth.

"I think the feast afterwards helped because I slept like a rock." Jade laughed gently and nodded. "Thanks for your concern though, but I think your friends are trying to get your attention." Hermione looked over Jade's shoulder and saw her three friends watching with smirks on their faces. Jade shot them a playful glare and nodded.

"I hope you're ready to see the rest of this place when you're done eating." Jade mentioned as she started to walk to the food bar. "I look forward to seeing you soon." She smiled brightly at Hermione before heading over to grab some food. Hermione blushed slightly as she turned and saw Ron, red faced staring after Jade, and Ginny smirking at her knowingly.

"What?" Hermione said, trying to dodge Ginny's eyes. "We were just talking." Ginny giggled and returned to her food. Hermione looked over at Ron who was still eyeing in the direction of Jade and her friends. She suddenly felt irritated with his lack of tact. "I think you're drooling Ron." Hermione spat, stabbing a strawberry with her fork. Ron turned back to his friends and absent-mindedly wiped his chin, even though there was no actual drool.

"Who was that you were talking with Hermione?" He asked as he glanced back over his shoulder. "She's hot. Do you think she'd come hang out with us today?" Harry shrugged his shoulders at his grinning friend, but noticed Hermione get stiff.

"She probably already has plans." Hermione said sternly stabbing another piece of fruit and shoving it into her mouth. Was she getting jealous? Of course not, she was just tired of Ron's skirt chasing is all. That's what she told herself at least. "Besides, I'm sure she has a higher intellect than talking about quidditch twenty-four/seven."

Ron was completely ignoring her and eating his food with stealing the occasional glance in Jade's direction. Hermione finished her bagel and downed her juice before standing up and grabbing Ginny's arm.

"I need some air." She breathed before dragging her friend out the door with her.

"Hey!" Ginny complained as they stopped at the bench where Hermione had previously sat the other day. "I wasn't finished eating y'know." Hermione sat down heavily and sighed.

"I can't stand Ron's skirt chasing anymore." Hermione said holding her head in her hands. "It's becoming unbearable and irritating. Can't he just keep it between him and Harry instead of speaking whatever thought comes into his mind about any girl that crosses his path?" Ginny sat down next to Hermione and smiled evilly.

"Hermione…" Ginny said slowly. Hermione looked over at the red head. "Are you jealous that Ron was talking about Jade?" Hermione was surprised and blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Of course not Ginny, that's absurd!" Hermione almost shouted. Ginny laughed at the girl and put a hand on her back. "We barely know each other and…and how do you know she's not just being a good host?" Hermione denied the fact that she found Jade attractive let alone that she'd be jealous of Ron speaking about her. "Besides, she probably just wants to be friends, stop with those crazy thoughts."

"Crazy thoughts?" The voice came from behind her and Hermione almost fell off the bench. Jade chuckled and rested her elbows on the back of the bench. "I guess you really can't stand well without me hm?" Hermione was blushing wildly and avoiding eye contact with Jade before her face went back to its normal color. Ginny was giggling at the comedy that was unfolding in front of her as Ron and Harry appeared suddenly from the hall.

"What's so funny, Gin?" Harry asked as he slipped his hand into hers. Ginny smiled warmly at him and laid a kiss on his cheek. "Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He held out his hand and Jade took it.

"I'm Jade McHale. Pleased to meet you, although everyone here knows who you are Harry."

Even across the world Harry was famous for defeating Voldemort and surviving the killing curse twice in his lifetime. Ron stepped forward and seized Jade's hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly. Hermione thought she felt her blood boil and had to take a few breaths to calm her rising anger.

"I'm Ronald Weasley." He said still holding her hand. Jade raised her eyebrows and slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp. Ginny tried to stifle a giggle, but it escaped as a snort as Ron's eyes narrowed in her direction.

"Nice to meet you." Jade said finally getting her hand back. She turned to look at Hermione and smiled again. "So, are you ready to go?" She glanced at Ginny also, who shook her head slowly and feigned a troubled look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ginny said as she smacked her forehead. "I just remembered, Harry and I had planned to spend the day exploring around the campus since we haven't had much alone time together."

"What are you talking about Gi-" Harry started to say. But Ginny shot him a wide eyed look and barely shook her head. "O-ooh! I remember now, sorry, I guess I forgot too!" Hermione glared at her two friends, knowing what Ginny was trying to do.

"I'll come along." Ron chimed in as he straightened up and slightly puffed out his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I don't have anything planned for today." Ginny elbowed Harry slightly and whispered something to him.

"Actually mate," Harry mentioned after his and Ginny's secret discussion. Jade looked over curiously at Hermione who just shrugged. Apparently they weren't being as discreet as they thought, except to Ron. "Dean and Seamus said they had something they wanted to talk to you about when you were done eating. Something about a quidditch match and needing your strategic prowess." Flattery was always the way to get Ron to listen. Jade walked around the bench and looked at Hermione.

"Guess it's just me and you then." She smiled and offered her hand to her to help Hermione up. Hermione blushed, but obliged and Jade easily pulled her up. Hermione watched as a smiling Ginny walked off with Harry, and Ron headed back to the dorm muttering something to himself. "You have some interesting friends Miss Granger, one of Harry Potter's closest friends and then Ginny, always trying to get us together." Hermione mentally smacked herself. Ginny wasn't very discreet in the least. "And then Ron trying to be charming."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way." Hermione apologized as they headed past the buildings to a remote trail heading into a small forest. "The new found fame makes him think he can win any girl's heart."

Jade nodded in understanding. As they passed buildings, she explained more in depth what each department was. One subject Hermione was particularly interested in was the Study of Wandless and Silent Magic.

"I've read about it and learned a few things," Hermione said as they passed the building. "But I've never tried offensive or defensive spells without my wand. Does everyone who studies here learn this?" Jade nodded and then turned to the fountain in the middle of the quad.

She extended her right hand and slowly started waving her hand back and forth before making an action that she was pulling something up from the ground. Hermione watched, mesmerized as the fountains started to churn and suddenly a wave of water shot up and danced beautifully in the air before settling back down into the marble pool. Jade looked back at her and smiled.

"We start learning how to use it in our fifth year, after we master the more basic spells." Jade said as they continued to walk. "I'm nineteen now so, I've been learning for three years now? That's what I rely on mainly for my magic. I hardly use my wand much anymore." Hermione smiled and as they reached the forest she stopped and it suddenly reminded her of the dark forest, minus the dark part. The sun was shining brightly through the tall trees.

"Jade," Hermione started as they broke the line of trees and ventured deeper into the woods again as she saw fairies flit by giggling. "Where are we going? We are getting pretty far away from the school." She smiled and gently grabbed Hermione's hand sending chills up her arm.

"Just follow me." They walked for another few minutes, passing every sort of magical creature that seemed to be following them. Finally they came to a break in the trees that opened up to a large crystal blue lake.

"It's beautiful." Hermione whispered as she sat in awe of the lake that was bordered by white capped mountains. "This was well worth the wait." Jade chuckled and continued around the lake towards a large open field that resembled a quidditch pitch except there was only one hoop that was far taller than the quidditch hoops.

"That's not what I came to show you, but I'm glad you enjoy the scenery." They reached a large fenced in paddock that was attached to a large blue barn. Inside the paddock were several pegasus, some white or grey and some black. "This is what I came to show you Hermione."

Jade whistled and a dapple grey pegasus lifted its head and began trotting over while tossing his head, gently extending his wings. Hermione was startled as the winged horse got larger as it neared. Not quite as large as the Beauxbatons beasts, but still larger than the average horse. The grey horse stopped at the fence and let Jade grab its face as she rubbed its forehead gently.

"Amazing." Hermione whispered in awe. "Is it yours?" Jade nodded and patted the horse's neck gently white feeding it some grass.

"This is Cirro. He is my pegasus for Sky Ball." Jade turned to Hermione and smiled. "Do you want to go for a ride?" Hermione looked at Jade with wide eyes and rubbed her hands together nervously. Jade smiled and gently grabbed Hermione's hand and brought it to the animal's nose. "Just let him sniff you, he's a good boy."

Hermione gently placed her hand in front of Cirro's nose and he sniffed her curiously. Jade then put Hermione's hand gently on his nose and he nuzzled it gently. After seeing this Jade opened the paddock gate and Cirro trotted out. She threw a halter on him with a lead rope that was resting on the fence and quickly lifted Hermione up on his back behind his wings.

"Wait!" Hermione gasped suddenly realizing she was higher than she wanted to be. "I'm not sure about this!" Before she could say anything else, Jade settled herself behind Hermione and slipped her arms under hers to grab the rope. Jade leaned closer and it caused Hermione to blush furiously. Thank god she was behind her.

"I told you I was going to show the best parts of this place." Jade said quietly and held Hermione closer. "Just hold on tight, ok?" Hermione nodded and grabbed the silvery mane of the horse as Jade gave it a little kick and clicked her tongue.

Cirro tested his massive wings and started running at the lake. Right before they reached the edge, the animal lifted itself with a great flap of its wings and up into the air. Hermione's stomach flew to her throat as they rose higher and Jade turned Cirro towards the school campus.

They soared gracefully over the campus and Hermione was in awe of the view she was seeing. People walking around looked like ants and Hermione started to understand why Harry liked to fly so much. It was such a freeing experience to be above the ground, but she much preferred riding the winged horse than a broom stick since there was more to hold onto. She heard Jade laugh and as Hermione looked over her shoulder, the darker haired girl leaned forward and whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Hang on tight." Hermione shivered involuntarily and nodded. She felt Jade's body press against hers, holding her closer as she pulled the reins up and to the right. Hermione felt the muscles in Cirro's wings flex as he lifted them higher and towards the mountains. As they slowed to a glide, Jade lowered her hands slightly.

"Do you want to drive?" She offered Hermione the reins. Hermione looked down apprehensively. "It's really easy, just pull straight back to slow down, and the other directions are self-explanatory." Hermione looked over her shoulder and Jade looked back at her assuredly. Slowly Hermione grabbed the reins and veered Cirro to the left back towards the forest.

"Now don't hold too tight," Jade directed gently. "Or he might dive." Hermione nodded and loosened her grip a bit.

After a few more minutes of riding, Jade told Hermione to pull down on the reins slightly while flying over the lake. Slowly and elegantly began to descend back towards the ground. Hermione had gotten the hang of steering and as Cirro came closer to the ground she pulled slowly on the reins straight to her belly and as he touched down to the ground he trotted back to the paddock.

Jade slid off of the great horses back and offered her hands to Hermione who swung her leg over and slid off. She hit the ground kind of hard and stumbled into the slightly taller girl's chest, she underestimated the height of the winged animal. Before she realized that her nose was in the side of blue-eyed girl's neck, she noticed that Jade's hands were settled on her waist. Hermione tried to pull away, but her body wasn't responding for some reason.

"Maybe you should stay close to me," Jade said quietly as she gently moved Hermione away so they were looking into each other's eyes. "So I can catch you when you get clumsy."

Hermione blushed and coughed nervously as she looked up into Jade's bright blue eyes. She smiled kindly and Hermione couldn't help but notice Jade's hands lingering at her waist. Heat was radiating from them as Hermione's heart started to beat a little faster. As if she could read her mind, Jade coughed slightly and removed her hands smiling shyly at Hermione.

"Ahem." Jade cleared her throat. "Should we head back then?" This was the first sign of her being nervous that Hermione had seen all day, which in turn, made Hermione blush more if that was possible. She nodded slightly neglecting to make eye contact with the dark haired beauty. Jade swept her arm in front of her allowing Hermione to move first. She then watched and she gave Cirro an apple and shut the paddock gate.

"Thank you." Hermione said as Jade walked up to her. "That was the best flying experience I've ever had." She looked up and saw Jade smiling.

"You're very welcome, Hermione." She smiled at her and for a second their hands brushed against each other. Hermione swore she saw red start to creep into the girl's cheeks behind her black hair. "So, do you like quidditch?" Hermione was kind of surprised at the question and looked at her curiously. "I just ask because Sky Ball is sort of like quidditch, except on pegauses and usually it takes less time."

"Well my friends are really into quidditch," Hermione answered finally. "I enjoy watching it, but playing is a different story." Jade laughed as they neared the edge of the trees where they had entered.

"Well, I have a game tomorrow or more so a practice game before the season actually starts." As they left the trees, the sun washed over them and Hermione noticed how blue Jade's eyes actually were in direct light. "I was hoping you would come watch, since you've never seen it before. You could bring your friends of course."

"What is Sky Ball exactly?" Hermione asked as neared the fountain where Jade had displayed her wandless magic. "I mean, I saw the pitch and it resembles quidditch slightly, but is everything the same? With a seeker, beaters, a keeper, and chasers?" Jade stopped walking and sat on the edge of the fountain and Hermione did the same.

"It's very similar that's for sure." Jade answered as she leaned back and took in the sun. "There is a seeker per se, but it's called a striker, and they try to catch the ball and score. Then there are defense, which are like beaters, but we use minor defensive and offensive spells to attack. And finally there are the offensive players that try to score points by knocking the ball out of the striker's hand."

Hermione nodded as she continued to explain the game. "See, the strikers try to get the ball to score through the hoop, but the offensive players try to knock the ball away from the strikers while the defense men try and protect them. You get two points if you knock the ball out of the striker's hands, and five points if the other players score. Ten points for every goal the striker can make and the games usually last around an hour and half." Hermione was surprised at how similar the games were, but also how different.

"I'm sure my friends would love to watch." Hermione said finally as she looked towards the clock tower to check the time. Hermione hadn't noticed how time had passed; it was almost five o' clock. "And of course I would come; I'd love to see the game in action." Jade smiled and stood up, offering her hand to her again to help her up. They started walking back to dining hall building as they continued to talk about Hogwarts and what Hermione had been interested in. They stood outside talking more when Hermione saw Ginny and Harry walking towards them. Ginny waved enthusiastically as she approached.

"Hey, you two!" Ginny said happily. "How was your day?" Ron followed slowly standing behind Harry. Jade smiled at everyone as they all walked towards the hall. Hermione felt a gentle hand grab her wrist and she paused as her friends walked through the door.

"I just wanted to let you know I really enjoyed today." Jade said quietly once Hermione had turned to face her. "So thank you, for spending the day with me. Oh and the game tomorrow is at three o' clock." Hermione smiled and nodded slightly.

"Thank you for showing me around, Jade," It was Hermione's turn to grab the girl's hand and pull her towards the hall. "Now let's go eat." Jade smiled and they walked into the hall together. As they entered, the first thing Hermione saw was the Goblet of Fire that was standing near the faculty table. Hermione had almost forgotten about the Triwizard Tournament. She noticed Jade's eyes light up in realization.

"I almost forgot about the tournament." Jade said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her shoulder bag and a pen. Scratching her name on it hastily, she headed towards the goblet, before turning around to address Hermione. "Sorry Hermione I forgot to enter, will you be at the game tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled and nodded watching Jade grin back before heading towards the goblet. She noticed another large blonde haired boy dressed in leathers drop his name into the cup, obviously a student from Dalgang. Hermione found her friends and grabbed a plate full of turkey, mashed potatoes and salad before joining them.

"So Hermione," Ginny said as she sat down next to Ron. "You never did answer how your day was." Hermione fought hard to not blush or smile too wide so Ginny wouldn't be able to tease her about it later. She picked up a tomato from her salad and shoved it in her mouth.

"It was fine." She answered flatly, making sure not to make eye contact with the interrogating red head. "Jade just showed me around the campus and explained more about the subjects of their curriculum." Great answer, very expected since that is mainly what they did. Minus the flying around on a pegasus.

"Sounds boring," Ron drawled after he swallowed a mouth full of burger. "I should have gone. I'm sure I could've spiced things up." Hermione shot him a glare and felt her face start to flush. Ginny kicked Ron under the table. "Ow! Blimey Ginny, what was that for?" Ginny just shrugged and continued on with your meal.

"So did any of you enter your name into the goblet?" Hermione asked to change the conversation. Ron shook his head and so did Ginny. "What about you Harry?" Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why in the world would I want to enter that blasted tournament again?" Harry laughed at himself and took a swig of his orange juice. "I didn't want to be in it the first time, I bloody well won't do it again." Hermione giggled and took another bite of her salad. "What about you Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. "Have you thought about entering?"

"Oh heavens, no." Hermione said, surprised he even asked. "I'm more of the brains side than the action side of magic." Harry and Ginny laughed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, you know as well as anyone in Hogwarts that you're a brilliant witch and highly offensive when needed." Ginny said sitting back in her chair. "Don't try and tell yourself that you wouldn't be a competitor if you did enter. So maybe you should." Hermione looked at her friends in horror.

"You can't be serious." Her friends looked at her with straight faces. "I don't think it'd be wise for me to enter any kind of tournament as dangerous as the Triwizard Tournament. Although I am curious who the Hogwarts champion will be." Hermione glanced sideways at where Jade was eating with her friends and they were conversing exuberantly.

Jade looked in her direction and caught Hermione's brown eyes while sending her a smile. Hermione absentmindedly smiled back, thank god none of her friends noticed. After dinner the four friends headed back to their dorms for the night. Hermione showered and as she lay down in bed recounting the events of that day and fell asleep with a smile playing across her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**MY BAD FRIENDS XD, while I was uploading and all the copying and pasting, I must've ran chapters one and two together. I'm sorry! Thank you Scout for letting me know, tis fixed now :D. If anything else like this happens while I'm posting, feel free to inform me :3**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Champions

The next day went buy fast for Hermione. She had spent the whole day getting her school schedule for the year and preparing for the classes she was going to be taking. She went with Ginny after lunch to buy their books at the campus store. There were lots of students there buying books and cloaks and supplies for their classes. Hermione was hoping to see Jade there, but to her slight disappointment she didn't see the blue eyed girl anywhere.

After buying their supplies the four decided to find their classrooms, out of the five classes they had for the first term Ginny had three with Hermione, two with Ron, and four with Harry. She had classes with other Hogwarts students. Hermione checked her watch and saw that I was almost two-thirty. She had told Ginny and the boys about the game today and they were more than eager to go watch. As they made it through the forest the four teenagers were in awe at the sight before them. Pegasus' were flying elegantly in the air while their riders were throwing a ball the size of a quaffle around.

"This is brilliant." Ginny said as they neared the stands that had been set up around the pitch. "I wonder if it's hard for them to maneuver on pegasuses."

Ron and Harry were also in awe as one team of eight players dressed in royal blue robes shot by, passing the ball back and forth. The other team was dressed in gray and white robes. Hermione was searching the sky for Jade, but suddenly, a familiar dappled gray pegasus descended and hovered in front of the group.

"Hermione!" Jade exclaimed as she hovered gracefully above the ground. "I'm glad you made it! Hello everyone!" Jade greeted the others graciously as she hopped off of Cirro and he flew off with a great flap of his large wings.

"This is amazing, Jade." Harry said, clearly interested being the captain of the quidditch team. "What position are you?" Hermione had done her best to explain the game to her friends before they arrived so they had an idea what was going on.

"I'm a striker." Jade answered as she sat down next to Hermione. "You'll notice me flying around like a crazy person trying to stay away from everyone else." Harry and Jade carried on for a little while, talking about flying and quidditch.

Ron was red in the face and trying not to stare at Jade, who looked amazing in her uniform. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail with her bangs hanging down. The robes complemented her eyes perfectly and made them almost glow. She looked at Hermione and smiled as she noticed that Ron was indeed not staring, but the brunette was.

"Is there something on my face, Hermione?" Jade asked looking at her. Hermione blushed and shook her head. Ginny looked at her and giggled. Ron suddenly chimed in and Hermione swore he puffed out his chest.

"So how long have you been playing?" Ron asked trying to hold his voice steady.

"I've been playing for five years." Jade answered as she looked at the conjured clock tower on the barn. "But hey I have to get going." She whistled into the air. Instantly Cirro was at the stands again and Jade jumped effortlessly on his back. The blue bridle and light saddle attached to the winged horse really brought out his color. "I hope you guys enjoy the game!" Jade waved as Cirro flew up and out into the middle of the pitch.

"This should be exciting!" Ginny said, almost giddy with excitement. "I'm really glad that it doesn't have the potential to last for days either." Harry and Ron laughed and they all turned they gaze back to the pitch as the pegasuses started to form a V formation in the air, the points facing each other.

The official was on a palomino pegasus about ten feet above all the other players and released two spheres, a little bigger than bludgers, that were enchanted as well. Finally, she pulled out the larger ball and blew her whistle throwing it high into the air, then swiftly moved out of the way. Jade and the striker from the other team shot up instantly, fighting for possession.

"This seems almost more dangerous than quidditch." Ron said, watching spells fly into the air after the strikers.

Hermione watched as Jade twirled Cirro and they ascended higher into the air. She saw Jade reach out and grab the ball and immediately Cirro dropped, heading towards the opposite hoop. Hermione was amazed at the versatility of the pegasuses as they shot through the air. Jade was swerving and dodging curses as they came at her. She neared the goal, throwing the ball and the keeper barely missed as it flew past their hands.

"Ten points to the Dragons!" Hermione didn't know where the announcer's voice had come from, but it was booming and excited. She watched as Jade's teammates went over to congratulate her.

The stands were cheering wildly, except for all the students dressed in the gray. The players formed again in the middle of the field as the official threw the ball up again. This time, the gray striker caught hold of the ball and Jade engaged him in a chase for control. Hermione winced slightly as a curse flew right by Jade's face and she had to lean into Cirro to dodge. Jade extended her arm and suddenly the opposing striker fumbled the ball, but one of his teammates recovered it, dodging almost effortlessly through the defenders, and scored.

"That's five points for the Golems!" The announcer boomed and the gray section of the crowd cheered. The game went on like this for a good while, Jade getting the ball and scoring, while the other team's striker only scored five times compared to Jade's six.

"Only three minutes left in the game!" Ginny said excitedly, getting engrossed in the high adrenaline game. "Jade's team is down by only five points though. She needs to score if they're going to win." Hermione smiled at Ginny's enthusiasm and then turned her eyes back to the sky, almost nervous as the ref threw the ball up again. The gray striker caught the ball and shot straight up into the sky making Jade chase after him.

"No doubt he is trying to run out the clock." Ron mentioned as they kept rising in the sky. "Sneaky blighter." Hermione saw Jade lower herself closer to Cirro to reduce wind drafts and kicked his sides. Cirro threw his head and flapped his wings hard to close the gap between him and the other pegasus. As Jade neared her opponent she started to stand up on Cirro's back.

"What's she doing?!" Hermione almost yelled as she resisted the urge to stand herself. She watched as the two pegasuses flew side by side and Jade punched the ball out of the boy's arm and it plummeted to the ground. She then saw Jade disconnect from her steed and dive after the ball.

"It's like Krum's move!" Harry yelled as he watched Jade fall from the sky. "But how is she going to recover? She's not riding a broom!" Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of her friend's falling form.

Through the gasps and cheering, Hermione heard a faint whistle and as if on cue, Cirro nose-dived after Jade, his wings tucked tightly to his sides to increase his speed. About one hundred feet before Jade hit the ground; she grabbed Cirro's saddle and pulled herself onto his back. He righted himself immediately by opening his wings and as they neared the other team's hoop, Jade stood up again and kicked the ball to score the last goal.

"The Dragon's win! What an amazing display of flying and skill by Jade McHale, and her pegasus Cirro!" Hermione sighed and sat down onto the bench while everyone around her stood up to cheer.

Jade was taking victory laps around the pitch on Cirro, holding the silver sphere in her hand. She landed in the middle of the field with her teammates as they roared towards her. As the cheering died down and people started to clear out of the stands, Hermione and her friends waited outside by the pegasus paddock to see Jade.

"That was amazing!" Ginny said still overly excited from the match. "It's one thing to do it on a broom when you have control, but to just jump off that horse and dive after the ball, she must have a large amount of trust in her pegasus."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny continued to talk about the game as Hermione eagerly watched for Jade to exit. As if on cue, she saw Jade leading out her large winged horse and release him into the paddock. He looked freshly bathed as he trotted around the paddock happily flapping his wings. Jade rested his lead rope and halter on the fence, noticing Hermione and her friends waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" She greeted as she walked over to them. She too, looked freshly showered and in her every day clothes. "How did you like the game?" Immediately Ron, Ginny, and Harry started talking in unison about how incredible it was and how her winning maneuver sent the crowd into and uproar.

"That was some way to end the game that's for sure!" Harry said finally putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I didn't think you were going to make it to be honest." Jade smiled and rubbed the back of her head bashfully accepting the praise. Abruptly there came a loud growl from Ron's gut. He looked up sheepishly and smiled.

"We should be heading to the dining hall; it's almost six." Ron put his arms around Ginny and Harry and started walking. "You coming, 'Mione?" Hermione nodded and began walking as behind her friends.

Jade followed next to her quietly. Hermione noticed a pleasant scent of peppermint and vanilla from Jade's damp hair. She tried not to inhale too deeply, but the scent caught her off guard and put her in a haze.

"So, how did you like the game _'Mione_." Jade emphasized the brunette's nick name and smiled kindly at her. "Do you mind if I call you that as well?" Hermione shook her head and looked over at Jade.

"Most people do, it's a nick name that started to catch on around my fifth year." Hermione watched as Jade ran her fingers through her hair and the scent smacked her in the face once again.

"Well I think it's cute." Hermione blushed at the compliment and nodded slightly.

"Ahem, anyway, I really enjoyed the game. It's so fast paced and dangerous! I will admit…I was worried when I watched you jump off Cirro like that." They broke the tree line towards the campus, with the three other teens a few yards in front of them.

"I'm glad you liked the game." Jade said finally readjusting her bag on her shoulder. "I've only pulled that stunt one other time in my life, but once I knew Cirro was fast enough to catch me I decided to try again. Thankfully it worked."

They neared the dining hall and Jade bid her good bye since tonight was the night the champions would be announced and she had to sit with her school. As she entered, Hermione quickly followed her friends and sat down. It was almost dinner time when they joined the rest of their classmates.

"Who do you think the champion will be, Ginny?" Hermione asked as they were walking towards the dining hall. "With Harry not entering or Ron, or even you, I don't really see who else could be chosen." Ginny tapped her chin in thought.

"I'm not sure," The girls were meeting the boys, who had left while they were getting ready to eat. "There's always Neville, even though he's kind of clumsy. Maybe Dean, or Draco since he's not an evil git anymore." Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco's name.

Granted he had changed his ways and was much easier to tolerate, but he still would slip back to his insults and cruel ways. They entered the hall that was back to the way that it had been the first night there, similar to Hogwarts. After the feast had ended, Mr. Reaver walked up to his podium and put his want to the side of his neck to emphasize his voice.

"Good evening friends!" Mr. Reaver greeted cheerily. "I hope you are all excited to find out who the champions will be for this year's Triwizard Tournament!" Applause and cheers broke out as Reaver moved over to stand next to the goblet and dim the lights. The goblet did its characteristic change of color and spat out the first name. Reaver grabbed it as it floated down. "The champion from Dalgang is Sven Kodiak!"

Hermione watched from across the hall as a tall, well-built blonde boy stood up and made his way to the faculty table after shaking the Dean's hand. The goblet shot out another jet of fire and small piece of paper made its way to the headmaster's hand again.

"The champion of Hogwarts is Neville Longbottom!" Hermione smiled and looked over at Neville who looked scared, as well as proud. Neville nervously shook the Reaver's hand and stood next to Sven who towered over the brunette boy.

"I wonder who the Genesis champion will be." Ron whispered to Harry. The last shot of fire erupted and the headmaster grabbed the piece of paper and smiled as he read the name.

"And the Genesis champion is, Jade McHale!" The hall erupted in cheers and applause as a smiling Jade stood up, gaining slaps on the back and hand-shakes, made her way to the faculty table. She hugged Mr. Reaver and joined the other champions as they were hustled out of the hall. Hermione was elated that Neville had gotten to be champion since he very well saved their lives when killing Voldemort's snake. She was also happy and nervous for Jade, she knew she could handle herself, but as she felt her feelings start to grow she began to worry more.

"Well Jade is having a good day isn't she?" Ginny said to Harry as they started to leave the hall and head back to their dorm building. "Winning the ball game with a great move and then being named champion? I bet she's ecstatic." Hermione smiled to herself as they continued to walk to their dorm and discuss the tournament.

"You think Neville will last through the first task?" Ron asked irritation in his voice? "I mean, he's kind of weak."

"He did save our lives once" Hermione said. "Or don't you remember? It's not like you entered anyways." Ron scuffed slightly and kicked his foot against the ground. "You did enter?" Hermione was surprised that Ron hadn't told anyone.

"I thought when I got picked it'd be a surprise." He said sternly as they he plopped down on the couch in the common area. "Never thought I'd lose out to Neville though."

"Maybe it's because your ego is the size of the whomping willow." Ginny chimed in angrily at Ron for talking down on Neville. "Just because you're Harry Potter's best friend doesn't mean you're better than anyone else Ronald Weasley." Ron rolled his eyes and got up to retire to his room. Ginny threw her hands up into the air and turned to do the same. "It's like talking to a wall!"

Hermione laughed quietly and followed her friend to bed. When she got to her bed Hermione noticed a small piece of parchment on her pillow. As Ginny went to shower, Hermione opened the folded note and smiled.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope Ginny doesn't get this before you, but I took the chance and sent it right as the meeting about the tournament finished. I'd like to talk to you about something if you don't mind. Meet me at the fountain in the quad at eleven tonight. Don't worry about getting caught unless you walk really loud. Mr. Reaver has never been too strict about the curfew._

_Sincerely,_

_Jade._

Hermione smiled widely and checked the time, only eight o' clock. She had a while to wait so she decided to prepare her books and uniform for class the next day. After getting all her things ready and reading a little about wandless magic, she jumped in the shower. As she dried her hair and dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve v-neck shirt, she grabbed her wand and stuck it in her boot. It was ten to eleven when she exited the room to see Ron back out on the sofa with an annoyed look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards the door, hoping he wouldn't notice her, but of course nothing happened the way she wished.

"Where are you going out to so late?" Ron said with venom in his voice. "Of all people, I thought you'd be in bed to start class early in the morning. Honestly Hermione, do you ever get tired of being a bookworm?"

"Oh please Ron," Hermione started as she turned to face him. "Don't take your bruised ego out on me because you didn't get selected for the tournament. And for your information I don't get tired of being a bookworm, I enjoy my privacy."

"Believe me I know, that's why I broke up with you." Ron spat as she stood up and glared at her. "You just couldn't handle Harry and me getting so much attention, you had to close yourself off!" Hermione was becoming enraged. She tried to cool her temper, but the way Ron was blaming _her_ for their break up was low. She took a few short breaths and calmed herself.

"Please Ron, let's not start." Hermione breathed as she turned to walk out the door again. "Honestly you'd think we were in fourth year again."

And with that she left Ron standing alone with his thoughts. Hermione was fuming inside as she started mumbling to herself about Ron being a git and self-centered. She hadn't even noticed that she reached the fountain and walked right past Jade.

"Hey," Jade said as she gently grabbed Hermione's shoulder. "Are you meeting someone else besides me tonight?" Hermione snapped out of her stupor and looked at Jade who was smiling gently at her. A deep sigh escaped from the brunette's lips as she sat down on the fountain's edge.

"I'm sorry Jade, my mind was in a different place." She ran her fingers through her loose curls and looked up at her again to see those blue eyes piercing through her. "S-so, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Jade sat down next to her and gently waved her hand over the water that was still from the lack of the fountain actually running.

"I actually wanted to ask for your help with the tasks." Jade said sweeping her bangs away from her face. "I mean, I know you're probably going to be busy, but I'd like your help and input on my methods to get through this tournament." Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"But Jade," Hermione started as she watched the dark haired girl play with the water. "You seem more than capable of handling yourself. I mean, I'd be glad to help you, but why?" Jade smiled slightly and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly when Jade looked into her brown eyes.

"Well when I'm under a lot of stress while in a duel or anything like that I can think clearly," Jade said finally looking up into the sky. "But it's the time before the task that will eat at me and make me nervous. That's when I need to have my game plan solid, you know?" Hermione nodded and thought about it for a minute. It would be interesting to help Jade with her tasks, and she was flattered that Jade had even asked for her help.

"I'll help you," Hermione said as she saw Jade's face light up. "But, in return, I'd like you to train me in wandless magic." Hermione stuck out her hand to Jade. "Deal?" Jade smiled and gently took Hermione's hand.

"Deal." Jade smiled at her and stood up. "It shouldn't be hard for you to catch on, since you're supposed to be the smartest witch of our age." Hermione was shocked and looked up at Jade. "What? You thought Harry was the only one known around the world?"

"I try to stay out of the public eye." Hermione said quietly, shaking her head slightly. "I don't much like to have my every move and thought documented for people to read about." Jade nodded in understanding as she turned to face Hermione.

"Everyone knows that Harry wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you." Jade said quietly. "You figured out a lot of the riddles and I doubt he would've found any horcruxes without your mind." Hermione smiled and sighed. She knew this to be true. If it would've been just Harry and Ron the poor boys would've been searching much longer than they did.

"I just want to be known for other things." Hermione sighed playing with a loose curl. "Not just for helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort." Jade sat back down next to her and put her hand on Hermione's back. The brunette immediately got chills and her breath got caught in her throat.

"I know what you mean." Hermione saw a small shadow fall over Jade's bright blue eyes. "I've been trying to get out of my father's shadow for years, but it's hard when he's known for certain things." Hermione nodded, glad that someone besides Harry and Ginny understood how she felt. She felt Jade's hand run up to her shoulder and pulled Hermione close to her. "I guess everyone has shadows to overcome huh?"

Hermione was blushing furiously at the physical contact she was experiencing. She was glad that it was dark and Jade wouldn't notice the heat in her cheeks. They sat there for a while talking about how Harry had defeated the evil that plagued the world, and how Jade had come to find out she was a witch. Hermione looked up at the clock tower and gasped at the time.

"Goodness it's almost one in the morning!" She stood up suddenly and almost knocked Jade over into the fountain. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Jade!" She reached out and grabbed the other girl's hand before she fell too far back, but it was too late and both girls ended up in the fountain together.

Hermione had fallen clumsily on top of Jade with her legs between her and Hermione's face centimeters away from Jade's. They sat there in the foot deep pool of water just staring into each other's eyes. Hermione felt the heat starting to come back to her cheeks and averted her gaze. Jade chuckled softly and held herself up on her elbows. She lifted a hand and softly moved a stray, damp curl away from Hermione's face. The young brunette looked into those blue eyes one more time and instinct took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Instincts

Jade's breath caught in her lungs as Hermione's lips softly crashed into hers. She was frozen momentarily until her mind caught up with what was happening. She leaned slightly into the kiss which caused a soft whimper to escape Hermione's throat. The kiss was unexpected, but she wasn't going to argue with the affection.

Jade's feelings for the visitor had grown the first day they had met, although she had tried to hold them back to prevent future complications, she couldn't hold back while the British girl's lips were melted into her own. As fast as it happened, Hermione's eyes flew open in surprise and she pulled away. Jade felt the warmth slowly slipping away from her as Hermione sat on her knees. Jade sat up and looked at Hermione curiously.

"I-I'm so sorry Jade," Hermione whispered shaking her head. "I don't know why I did that, it was a mistake…" Jade inched closer to Hermione and placed her hand on the younger girl's cheek. Hermione reluctantly looked back into Jade's eyes, sadness…or maybe shame, Jade couldn't tell, creeping into her brown orbs.

"It wasn't a mistake Hermione." Jade said softly as she caressed Hermione's cheek with her thumb. "It was unexpected sure, but not a mistake. I'd be a liar if I said I didn't want it." Hermione gave a small smile and looked down at her hands. Jade stood up and offered her hand to Hermione who gratefully took it as they stepped out of the fountain.

Hermione still wouldn't look Jade in the eyes and tried to busy herself with squeezing the water out of her hair. Jade noticed, and gently took Hermione's hand. "If you don't want it to happen again I'll understand, but I don't want you to think that what you did wasn't wanted." Hermione bit her lower lip in thought and shook her head slowly.

"It's not that I didn't want it." She said quietly. "I just think I should've had more control of my emotions. And you're the first girl I've ever kissed really." Hermione blushed as she said the last part. Even though she knew she was attracted to girls and had short relationships, she had never liked anyone enough to kiss them. Jade laughed and Hermione looked up at her quizzically.

"Well, I'm glad I could be the first." She smiled gently at her and moved closer again.

Hermione's heart rate increased as Jade's lips came dangerously close to her ear and then hovered across her cheek to her lips. She sighed quietly as Jade gently captured her lips and wrapped her arm around her back. Brown eyes closed and she softly kissed the taller girl back while slipping her arms around Jade's neck. Jade pulled away and looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled.

"Maybe I should let you get to sleep." She whispered as they realized they were still drenched and it was late. Hermione nodded, not yet recovered from the kiss. Jade gently put her hand on the small of Hermione's back as they walked back to the dorm she was staying in. As they neared the doors Jade leaned down and gently kissed her cheek softly. Her cheeks were on fire as Jade bid her goodnight and Hermione walked into the common room.

Thank the gods Ron had gone to bed before she got back, she wasn't in the mood to fight with him again. As she entered her room, she saw that Ginny was still asleep. Hermione slipped into the bathroom and stripped off her drenched robes and magically dried them. After hanging them in the bathroom and changing into some pajamas, she walked out of the bathroom to see Ginny standing in front of her rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you up, Hermione?" The red head mumbled as she looked at her wide awake friend. "It's like two in the morning." Hermione's mind scrambled for an excuse.

"I, um, I just got really into a book I was reading and lost track of time." Perfect, use books and school as an excuse; it's always believable for the studious young witch. "I was just getting ready to head to bed."

Ginny slowly nodded and accepted what her friend had told her as she moved past her and shut the bathroom door. Hermione let out a sigh of relief as she made her way to her bed and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and thought of the events that had taken place just a few hours ago and a smiled crossed her lips as she fell into sleep.

x—x

The next day when Hermione woke to her alarm, it was six-thirty in the morning. She groaned and sat up to the sunshine seeping into her room. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way over to her closet to get dressed. Even though they were at a different school, Hogwarts students still had to dress in their school uniform to be able to differentiate from the other visiting students.

"Good morning, 'Mione." Ginny greeted as she came out of the bathroom in her school robes. "I'm surprised you're up so early since you were up so late." Hermione sighed and nodded still feeling sleep's hold on her mind. The two exited their room into the common area just as Harry walked out of his room. Ginny walked up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning love," He greeted to Ginny as he slipped his hand into hers. "Morning Hermione, Why were you up so late? Ron said he saw you at like eleven last night leaving the building." Ginny looked at her with wide eyes and smiled.

"That's why you were up so late!" Ginny practically yelled. "You weren't reading you were sneaking out! What did you do Hermione? Why'd you get back so late?" Hermione blushed slightly and turned away from her friends to head to the dining hall.

"I just needed to get some fresh air is all." She said as she opened the door. "Are you two going to come with me to eat or not?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the brunette out the door. Hermione stayed ahead of her friends to escape the twenty questions about her being up late. At home it wouldn't have been second guessed as to why she was up so late since she was always up late studying or reading in the library, but here she would be questioned, especially since Ginny seemed determined to see Hermione and Jade be together.

**_Oh won't she be surprised_****. **Hermione thought to herself as she recalled the events of the previous night.

As she entered the hall she saw Ron already there eating what looked like his second plate of food. He waved when he saw the three friends and Ginny and Harry went to go sit with him. Hermione on the other hand, still sour from their argument last night, turned on her heel and walked towards the buffet to get some breakfast. She headed to a lone table on the other side of the hall and sat down.

"Why's she sitting way over there?" Harry asked Ginny as he watched his friend sit alone. Ron sighed and stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth. Ginny rolled her eyes and started eating her breakfast. "What did you do?"

"We sort of had a little row last night when she stepped out." Ron said finally wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I might have, said some things that weren't very appropriate for the situation. So she's probably still mad at me." Ginny sighed deeply and Harry shook his head.

"You have to stop picking fights with her Ron, it's childish." Ginny sighed in iritation. "I'd really like it if we could all be friends again, but I guess even when you two were just friends you still picked fights with her." Ron sighed and continued to eat.

Hermione slightly enjoyed having the table to herself, able escape the onslaught of questions from her friends and also a potential argument with Ron. As she sat there eating her waffle, a familiar silky voice broke the silence.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Hermione resisted the urge to whip around and look into those blue eyes, but instead she maintained composure and smiled to herself. "I trust that you slept well?"

Jade came into view and sat down across from the brunette. She was dressed in her school attire, which consisted of black straight fit jeans, a white dress shirt and royal blue and white tie. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way Jade was looking at her. It felt like her eyes were boring in to her very being.

"I slept very well, thank you." Hermione said as she sipped on her orange juice. "How about yourself?"

Jade smiled and gently place her hand on Hermione's. The goose bumps were immediate as she felt the warmth of the older girl's hand on her own. She fought the urge to blush, but was given away by the smile that crept across her lips. Jade smiled back and slowly moved her hand away to begin eating her own meal.

"So what classes do you have today, Hermione?" Jade had only a bowl of oatmeal and an English muffin with her to eat. Hermione pulled out a piece of paper and read over it.

"I have Advanced Charms at eight, Ancient Runes IV at nine-thirty, Defense Against the Dark Arts at ten forty-five, Advanced Potions II at one, and Transfiguration at two-thirty." Hermione stuffed the piece of paper back into her cloak pocket.

"Well it looks like we will have DADA and Transfiguration together." Jade said as she downed her water. Hermione took the last bite of her toast as Jade stood up. "Can I talk to you before class?" Hermione nodded and threw her bag over her shoulder. Jade grabbed the last half of her muffin and took a bite.

As they exited the hall, Hermione could feel her friend's eyes on them and denied them eye contact. She knew they must have been staring while she and Jade were eating. Hermione was also well aware of the interrogating she was going to receive later in the day. As they stepped outside, Jade led her to the bench where they had first met and sat down, signaling for Hermione to sit down next to her.

"So what did you want to talk about Jade?" Hermione said setting her bag down next to them. "Is everything alright?" Jade nodded and locked her eyes with Hermione's.

"After what happened last night," Jade began thinking carefully. "I just want to discuss things with you. With the tournament and you being from a different school, I want to be clear what my intentions are so you don't get confused."

Hermione held her breath slightly as Jade spoke. Was she just using her now? Or was she going to say that she didn't want to get into anything serious. Hermione's thoughts were swimming with doubt.

"I like you Hermione, I've never met a girl like you here, but I don't want to hurt you either. So I think we should just take things slowly and get to know each other so we can tell if this will be worth pursuing." Hermione was pleasantly surprised at the level of maturity Jade was emitting and secretly, she had thought about what the future could bring after she'd kissed her.

"I understand completely and I don't want you to get hurt either." Hermione said quietly fiddling with the hem of her sweater. "I obviously like you, but it just made me nervous last night since everything started to happen so fast. But I agree that we should take things slowly." Jade smiled brightly at Hermione and gently grabbed her hand again. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it softly.

Hermione blushed furiously at the simple gesture and smiled at Jade who had leaned forward and caught Hermione off guard as their lips came together once again. Hermione stifled a gasp, but softly kissed her back. Her thoughts were slipping into nonexistence as Jade leaned into her and deepened the kiss, bringing her hand up to gently caress Hermione's cheek.

"Ahem." A rude awakening to pull her back to reality. Hermione pulled away and looked over to see Ginny standing a few feet away. Her arms crossed and a large grin sat upon her lips. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is seven-thirty, Hermione, so we should probably be getting to class."

Hermione was sure that her face was all shades of red as she nodded and gathered her bag. Jade stood up with her and looked at Ginny. "I'll just give you guys a minute." Ginny said with a smile as she walked back over to Ron and Harry as they walked out of the dining hall. Jade faced Hermione and smiled gently. She reached out and gently took hold of Hermione's tie and straightened it for her.

"You look very cute in a tie." Jade whispered looking into Hermione's brown eyes. "I look forward to seeing you wearing it every day." Hermione giggled and with some new found confidence, leaned forward and pecked Jade on the cheek.

"I'll see you later in class." She grabbed her bag and started walking towards Ginny.

"I won't skip it now." Jade said loudly with a chuckle to make sure Hermione could hear as she was walking away. Hermione smiled, looked over her shoulder one last time and waved farewell.

Jade winked at her before heading in the opposite direction. Hermione let out a satisfied sigh as she reached Ginny and the boys. Ginny was eyeing her with a knowing smirk on her face, Harry and Ron being totally oblivious to what the red headed girl had witnessed. As Harry and Ron went off to their Potions class, Ginny and Hermione hurried to Charms.

"Sooooo," Ginny said as they sat down in the class room full of teenagers. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Hermione tried her best to compose herself under the questioning eye of her oh-so-scrutinizing friend, but there was no denying it when Ginny had seen it.

"We were kissing." Hermione said as a-matter-of-factly. Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes as if she was being insulted. "Last night she asked me to meet her to talk about something. Come to find out she wanted my help with the tournament of all things. We started talking and I accidentally knocked her into the fountain and when I went to prevent it, I fell in with her. Then I just kissed her."

Hermione spilled the details to her friend, shortened of course. She hadn't told her how she got lost in Jade's eyes and some power over took her to cause the kiss to happen. She hadn't told Ginny how when Jade kissed her back she thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

"Gosh Hermione, that happened kind of fast didn't?" Ginny said right as Professor Halford entered the room. Hermione shrugged and then pretended to become very interested in her book.

"You told me yourself that she was interested Ginny," Hermione whispered as Mrs. Halford sat down at her desk. "I guess you were right."

"Good morning class! And welcome to Advanced Charms." Mrs. Halford wasted no time getting the class to go around and tell the others where they were from and something about themselves.

"We will discuss this later." Ginny said sternly as she was called on to introduce herself.

x—x

Runes class always went by fast for Hermione. Ever since her third year with the time turner, it just seemed like time seemed to go by faster in that class. Her professor was a younger women, maybe thirty years old, name Miss Williams, who was far more knowledgeable on the subject than Hermione thought. As she entered her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she sat down at a table in the middle of the class next to Harry and Ron.

"What is McGonagall doing here?" Hermione asked Harry. He shrugged and yawned before pulling his book out of his bag. She hadn't noticed when she entered the room but there was the headmistress chatting away with a middle aged man at the front of the class.

"I'm not sure," Harry whispered to Hermione as more students started to file into the room. "Perhaps to warn the Genesis professor about us three." Hermione giggled thinking back at the many mishaps they had had in class together. At that moment a tall, well-built blonde boy walked in the class room clad in worn leathers and a black cloak.

"That's Brynvald Grey." Ron whispered over Harry's shoulder. "He's being drafted by the Sweden Vikings quidditch team." Hermione rolled her eyes and remembered how Ron had acted around Victor Krum. She had a strange feeling it was going to happen again with Brynvald.

As all the girls in class were fawning over the Swedish athlete, he caught eyes with Hermione and gave a small nod. Hermione quickly averted her gaze and as she did so, she saw the one person whom she wanted to stare into her eyes. Jade walked in and found Hermione immediately.

Out of the corner of her eye, the brunette watched Ron turn around and stare wide-eyed at the Genesis Champion. Jealousy again reared its ugly head in Hermione's mind, but why was she jealous? She knew Jade wanted to be with her, and the fact that by as far as Hermione knew, she was more attracted to women.

"Hello guys." Jade greeted as she sat down next to Hermione. Ron let out in inaudible greeting and Harry smiled warmly at her. "Hermione." Jade whispered as she leaned down to grab her book. Hermione had to strongly resist the urge to kiss the girl as they were so close in proximity. All she wanted was to feel her warmth and comfort as they had when they were exploring the campus together.

**_What am I thinking?_**Hermione thought to herself as the middle aged man clapped his hands together lightly to get everyone's attention. **_We said we were going to take it slow, so I need to stop thinking like that. _**

She quietly chastised herself for acting like such a love sick puppy. She glanced over at Jade who shot her a quick smile and then turned her gaze forward to focus on what the professor was saying. McGonagall left the room and eyed the three students who had caused her so much grief over the years.

"Welcome everyone, to Defense Against the Dark Arts." The man said cheerily. "My name is Professor Ames and I will be teaching you this term on how to defend yourself and more advanced dueling. Jade will you come up here please." Jade glanced and Hermione and winked as she stood up and walked to the front of the class.

Hermione watched as she removed her cloak and set it on his desk. "Now I'm using Jade because she's particularly adept in the art of wandless magic. Today we are going to be learning how to set up an invisible block around you and also, how to project it to protect others than yourself. Ready Jade?" Mr. Ames asked and Jade nodded and slowly lifted her hands. "_Nocere!"_ The curse flew towards Jade in the form of multiple red shards of glass. Jade simple lifted her right hand in front of her.

"_Obsepio." _The Latin rolled from her tongue smoothly and a few inches in front of her hand, the spell turned into dust as it hit the transparent barrier she had conjured. Hermione was amazed at how far along Jade was in her spells. Most wizards couldn't conjure a successful barrier spell and she did it without a wand.

"Very well done, Jade." Mr. Ames praised as she walked back to sit down. "Now you will be pairing in teams of two and practicing this barrier spell. So, get to it! Make sure you make a diagonal swish with your wand from you left shoulder to your right hip, same for left handers."

"So are you going to be my partner?" Jade asked as she turned towards Hermione. "This way I can teach you more about wandless magic." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Great, then let's find a secluded place to practice." Jade teased as the brunette blushed slightly. They went to the back of the room and made sure they had lots of space.

"How do you master wandless magic?" Hermione asked as they stood facing each other. "I've tried simple things like confundus charms, but nothing for defense."

"First, you have to master the spells using your wand." Jade instructed gently. "So let's practice with the barrier charm. I'm not too worried about you catching on, but still, I'll start out easy." Hermione got in her stance and raised her wand from her left shoulder in a diagonal line down. "Expelliarmus" The red disarming spell shot towards Hermione.

"Obsepio." The spell hit her barrier and slightly knocked her back. Hermione looked at Jade questioningly. "Why did I feel an impact?"

"You just need to practice a bit more." Jade answered as she raised her hand again. "Try and visualize your barrier and make sure you're making a big enough swish with your wand." Hermione nodded and readied herself again as Jade tried to disarm her. This time Jade's spell disintegrated as it hit the barrier. Hermione smiled at her progress and Jade smiled at her. "There you go."

"So what's next?" Hermione asked as Jade approached her. "Are you gonna teach me how to do it without my wand now?" Jade shook her head as Professor Ames came by to see their progress.

"Would you mind Miss Granger?" He asked her as he bowed slightly. Hermione bowed back and raised her wand. He sent a stupefy curse her way and Hermione's shield withstood it without fault. "Very impressive Miss Granger, although I guess I shouldn't be so surprised, as you are quite talented I hear from your Headmistress." Hermione blushed slightly and nodded her thanks.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who knows your skill." Jade muttered, nudging the brunette gently with her elbow. What was she planning? She stepped closer to the red faced girl and gently brushed a curl away from her face. "Or that there's more to you than your mind."

Jade leaned closer to Hermione as the back of her fingers slowly trailed fire down her cheek. Hermione was losing sight of where she was. All she could feel was the heat Jade was emitting, and all she could think about was being as close to her as possible. It didn't register that she was still in a classroom until the bell rang loudly and snapped her back down to earth. Jade chuckled as she backed away from Hermione's body. The young witch let out a soft sigh at the sudden loss of warmth and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"You're very evil sometimes, McHale." Hermione tried to ignore the heat in her face as she walked out of the classroom with Jade trailing behind. She heard the blue eyed girl laugh as she caught up to walk next to the brunette.

"I can't help but be a little conniving, you get so nervous when I am within a foot of you." They reached Hermione's Potions class and as everyone was filing in, Jade gently grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her around the corner.

"Jade!" Hermione squealed as she crashed into the taller girl's chest. "What do you think you're do-" Before Hermione could finish her question she felt lightning course through her body as Jade gently pressed her lips to hers, catching Hermione in mid speech.

Shocked, she stood there for a couple seconds without responding until she felt Jade's hand slide to the small of her back and pull her closer. She closed her eyes almost involuntarily and reciprocated as the kiss got more intense. Jade tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss and gently pushed Hermione against the wall.

A small gasp escaped from her lips as her back felt the cool stone through her sweater. She felt Jade smirk against the kiss and gently nibbled on Hermione's lower lip, which elicited a small whimper to build in her throat. Soon the lips that had sent Hermione's mind into a haze moved from her mouth down to her jaw slowly.

"I th-thought we were…uh," Now Jade was trailing softly kisses down her neck and she involuntarily shuddered. "taking things…slow." Hermione's last word escaped as a sigh and she felt a nibble at her collarbone. Jade laughed against Hermione's neck before slowly pulling away to look into the brunette's brown eyes that were a shade darker than normal.

"I guess you're right." Jade stepped away to free the girl from the wall and she thought she heard Hermione groan in displeasure. She smiled as she watched her partner in crime straighten her clothes and smooth down her hair. Hermione was flustered and Jade liked that for the rest of the day her mind was going to be caught on this moment. "I'll try and control myself better next time." She smiled at the blushing girl and gently kissed her cheek. "You should probably get to class."

Hermione gasped as she realized that she was supposed to be in Potions class. She looked down at her watch and still had two minutes. She bid goodbye to a very bemused Jade and ran back to the classroom.

Potions went by faster when Snape wasn't the professor. Although, the old man teaching wasn't as knowledgeable as Snape or Slughorn had been in the past years Hermione had taken the subject. Lucky for her, since her mind was replaying the scene that had unfolded before class. She was surprised at her actions when Jade had kissed her.

What was intended was to push Jade away until she felt that hand of hers snake around her back and pull her closer. After that it was like all her inhibitions had left and her instincts had taken over for a second time. Hermione sighed as she brewed her healing tonic that was supposed to restore one's magical core.

After the bell rang signaling the end of the class, Hermione found her way to her Transfiguration class and found herself excited to see Jade again. As she walked into the classroom she found Professor McGonagall speaking with a younger man, maybe in his early forties, at the front of the classroom. Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron who was on his other side.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted as she sat down and pulled out her books from her bag. "How were your other classes today?"

"They were pleasant." She recalled briefly her DADA class and smiled to herself. "I was particularly intrigued with the DADA class lesson." As students started to file into the classroom, Hermione felt a familiar warmth in her body as Jade sat down next to her. Harry and Ron greeted the girl again, smiling warmly at her, perhaps a little too eager in Ron's case.

"Hello again." Jade said in her smooth voice. She looked at Hermione and grinned as she settled her books and parchment down in front of her.

"Good afternoon everyone! And welcome to Advanced Transfiguration!" The young man spoke loudly to make sure everyone could hear as McGonagall stood off to the side. "My name is Professor Roberts, and this is the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, who will be assisting with the lesson today."

Hermione was surprised, but understood why McGonagall was there. She was a master at transfiguration and it was anyone's pleasure to have her assist in a lesson on the subject. The lesson that day was working on basic transfiguration skills, like turning goblets into canaries and so forth. Hermione had noticed Jade's aptitude for transfiguration and still marveled at her use of wandless magic.

She watched closely as Jade closed her eyes and waved her hand over the frog they were to change into any form of a clock. After a couple seconds, the brunette watched as the frog slowly changed shape and formed into a large Grandfather clock, complete with pendulum and gold filigree around the face. Hermione had managed to turn her ferret into an elegant glockenspiel that played music every hour, but she had never seen anyone other than McGonagall herself with such impressive promise.

"Very good, Miss McHale." McGonagall said as she walked around the room evaluating everyone's performance. "Mr. Weasley, you could take note on the concentration it takes to use magic, let alone wandless. Be sure you remember that."

Ron turned his into an oversized wrist watch and Harry's was an enlarged wall clock that had a picture of London on its face. Some of the other students had only managed to conjure small alarm clocks and pocket watches. As the students returned all their subjects back to their original forms, Mr. Roberts then asked them to practice changing their animals into themselves.

"Transfiguring objects to resemble you is a very useful trick." Roberts was circling his raccoon that was sitting there so patiently. "It's a great way to fool your enemies when you're in a pinch. So everyone give it a go! The spell is Respice Pariter." The room erupted with the Latin spell and there were some minor explosions. Ron managed to conjure his parrot into a creature that resembled a winged, feathered baby…which was quiet disturbing. "Now don't be discouraged! This spell will take practice."

Professor Roberts added to keep the students practicing. Harry had managed to make a life size image of him, but it was missing a face and was out of proportion. This spell was particularly hard to perfect. Hermione conjured a shorter image with some patches of hair missing and uneven eyes, she let out a frustrated sigh, but was relieved to see that even Jade was having trouble with this spell. She had formed a tall black haired girl with an enlarged head and long limbs.

"Ugh." Jade groaned, lowered her hand and ran it through her hair. "Guess this is a bit more advanced than I'm used to." She plopped down in her seat and took a deep breath. Wandless magic is very draining in long spurts and you could see the fatigue on Jade's face. Hermione sat down as well and took a break from trying to conjure herself. "So, what are you doing Friday?" Hermione looked over and Jade questioningly and thought for a moment.

"Uhm…I don't believe anything." Hermione looked back into Jade's blue eyes and started to melt. "Wh-why do you ask?"

"I just wondered if you'd want to go out with me." Jade said in a whisper as she leaned a little closer to Hermione. "If you're not busy that is. The first task isn't until October thirtieth, so I thought I'd take advantage of the extra time."

"I believe I'm free on Friday after classes." Hermione answered trying to a keep her joy under wraps. "What did you have in mind?" Jade smiled and sat back in her chair as she lazily conjured some paper butterflies.

"That's a surprise." That made Hermione nervous. Jade's surprises always seemed, intense for lack of a better word. "Don't worry, it won't be anything dangerous." Jade winked at her and stood up ready to try the spell again. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before waving her hand over her frog. The amphibian started to writhe and bubble as it grew hair and a human body. Hermione was in awe as she stared at almost an exact replica of Jade.

"Very well done, Miss McHale!" Roberts couldn't control the smile on his face. "Not perfect, but definitely a vast improvement!" Suddenly Jade's twin turned back into a frog and the original sat back down in her seat panting slightly. "Forgive me; I should've warned that it takes a large amount of magic."

Mr. Roberts handed her a chocolate bar and patted her on the back. The bell rang then and Hermione stayed back from her friends to make sure Jade was alright. The dark haired girl stood up and took a bite out of the chocolate the professor had given her.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." She said softly to Hermione as they walked out of the classroom together. "Not like I was going to die, just feeling a bit drained." Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes as they reached the staircase.

"You look horrid." Hermione said as she walked next to Jade. "You're pale as a ghost and you look like you've just run into a Dementor." Jade smirked at the fiery brunette and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. Hermione stiffened slightly, but relaxed after she felt that Jade was actually trying to steady herself against the shorter girl.

"I think I look pretty charming actually." She turned to Hermione and smiled at her. "Don't you think so?" Her eyebrow rose slightly waiting for the other girl's response. Hermione blushed slightly and turned her head forward, refusing to give into the older girl. Jade chuckled quietly as they exited the building into the fall sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: Hormones

The week went by fast for the brunette, as she had taken on extra work from almost all her classes. She and Jade had random encounters where the older witch would steal a quick kiss with Hermione in shock. That had become their routine.

Before potions, Jade would kiss her until Hermione saw stars, and after transfiguration they would hang out together in the library and study. The young witch was actually glad she found someone who would spend time with her in the library and actually study or read. Friday had finally come and after class Jade had told Hermione that she needed to get ready and to meet at the library at seven o'clock.

"Are you excited?!" Ginny squealed as she watched Hermione straighten her hair with her wand. "I mean, I know you guys have already kissed, but this is official! You're dating!" Ginny giggled loudly as Hermione tried to calm her nerves. Ginny's incessant giggles and remarks weren't helping.

"I'm more nervous than excited." Hermione answered finally as she picked out a pair of jeans and a flannel to wear. "I've never really been taken out by a girl before so I'm not sure what to expect." Ginny nodded and walked over to her friend. She picked out a silver necklace from Hermione's jewelry box and handed it to her.

"You should wear a v neck under your flannel instead of a tank top." Ginny mentioned as she pulled out a plain white shirt from Hermione's closet. "It will complement your body better, especially if you wear this necklace."

"Thanks Gin." Hermione said as she pulled the v neck on and slipped the silver pendant around her neck. Her mother had gotten the necklace for Hermione's eighteenth birthday; it was simple with a lion engraved on a silver locket. She turned when she was finished getting ready and faced Ginny. "So, how do I look?" Ginny eyed her up, analyzing her outfit and hair.

"You look great!" She said finally and handed Hermione her purse. "Although I'm sure Jade would think you looked good in anything...or nothing."

"Ginny!" Ginny winked at Hermione and hurried her out the door.

"You'd best not be late!" Hermione huffed and walked out the door leaving a grinning red head behind her. She made her way through the campus to the library in the cool fall evening. The sun was just starting to set and she smiled when she saw Jade waiting for her in a light blue hoodie and dark blue jeans.

"You're early." Hermione said as she reached her target. Jade smiled at her as she bent down to kiss her cheek.

"So are you." She looked into Hermione's eyes and slipped their hands together. "But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're very punctual." Hermione giggled slightly and tightened her grip on Jade's warm hand.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked as Jade started leading her towards the lake. "Somewhere inside I hope since it's getting chilly." Jade wrapped and arm around Hermione's shoulders to try and shield her from the setting sun's absence of warmth.

"Don't worry, it will be inside, but I hope you don't mind apparating." Hermione looked at Jade curiously.

"You're allowed to apparate on school grounds?" Jade nodded as they reached the edge of the lake and stopped walking.

"Only if you're going to the school." Jade mentioned as she turned to face Hermione. "We have a trace on us just as you do, but we are allowed to come and go from the grounds, but only a certain distance away. So if anyone were to apparate here from farther than desired, an alarm goes off."

Jade slipped her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. The brunette welcomed the warmth that Jade's body was emitting and blushed as she looked up into her eyes. Jade leaned down and whispered softly into Hermione's ears.

"Are you ready?" Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. Suddenly a pull at Hermione's stomach and the familiar noise of thunder as they disapparated from the grounds. Seconds later, they landed on concrete surrounded by voices and laughter. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a small area that mirrored a modern Hogsmeade.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked as she looked around. They walked out from their apparating spot and Jade led her to a small corner restaurant around the corner.

"This is Georgetown." Jade answered before they entered the door. "It's a small town near Genesis that welcomes students. Sort of like the village near your school." Jade opened the door for Hermione and let her enter first. Hermione was thankful for the warm light that the small establishment provided. Jade entered after her as she talked to the hostess at the door.

"Right this way please." The blonde haired hostess led them to a small secluded table by a large window that showed the view of the center of town.

Hermione was pleased at the quaint charm of the restaurant she looked over the menu and ordered a salad and chicken marsala. Jade had ordered a burger and fries with a water. They sat there for what seemed like forever and talked about themselves. Hermione was surprised to learn that Jade's parents had passed when she was little and that Headmaster Reaver was her uncle and had been taking care of her since she was a little girl.

How she had a younger brother who had estranged himself when his parents had died. Hermione proceeded to tell Jade about all her escapades of her school years, starting from when she learned she was a witch when she was eleven years old, all the way to the hunt for horcruxes and her discovering she was attracted to women. Talking to Jade was so easy for Hermione; she didn't judge or interrupt when she talked. She just sat there patiently and actually listened to her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said finally when she'd figured out she was rambling. "You must feel like I'm talking your ears off." Jade shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Hermione.

"No, I want to know you Hermione." Just as Hermione was about to say something, there food arrived and Hermione hadn't noticed how hungry she had been. As they ate they talked more about how Hermione had come to realize she liked women and how Jade had as well.

"Well mine sort of happened in my fourth year when I came in contact with a Veela." She told Jade all about the Triwizard Tournament and Fleur Delacour. She mentioned how she'd thought it was the Veela's thrall that had enticed her until she had done more research and found out that the thrall doesn't affect women. Hermione told her about the other girls she had tried to date that were too clingy or crazy to the point of Hermione not ever wanting to be with a girl.

"I'm glad I could change your mind then." Jade laughed as she took a sip of her water. "Mine happened when I was fifteen, I had a crush on my best friend and we dated for a little bit, but it never works to date friends." Hermione knew all about this with her and Ronald. They had tried to last, but it was hard to date her long-time friend. "We are still good friends, but she got sort of bitter when I ended it a while back. I was hoping we could stay friends, but you know how things go."

"I know what you mean." Hermione sighed as she rolled her spoon around in her tea. "Ronald and I dated for a while, but like you said, it didn't work about being such close friends and our personalities didn't mesh very well. I really think that it was the war that made us think we could be together."

"Situations that push people together can be misconstrued as feelings." Jade said quietly as she put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her folded hands. Hermione couldn't help but melt a little when her blue eyes caught hers. "When Rayna and I got together it was during the loss of her father and we sort of bonded over the tragedy."

Hermione felt a pang of jealousy as she thought about Jade being with someone else and hadn't noticed she had been focusing very hard on her napkin that she was folding over. Suddenly she felt warmth on her hand and looked up to see the older girl smiling warmly at her.

"You don't have to worry about her Hermione." It's as if she had read the brunette's mind and Hermione was grateful for the reassurance the simple gesture provided.

As they finished there meal, Jade left some money on the table while offering her hand to Hermione, who took it without hesitation. They left the restaurant, hand in hand, while they just walked around town talking. Jade led her to a small shop a few blocks away from the restaurant. There was a neon sign that flashed "Used books" in the window.

"I like to come here sometimes in the summer to see what kinds of books they get." Jade said as they entered the book store. "They get some from all over the world."

Hermione was smiling brightly being in her element surrounded by shelves of leather bound books. Jade watched, amused as Hermione started wandering around looking in the education section of the book store. The young witch grabbed a book off the shelf that read "Bestiary of Magical Creatures."

As she was flipping through the pages Jade snuck up behind her quietly and took in her scent, which smelled of chamomile and vanilla. Hermione, too engrossed in her book didn't notice Jade move the hair away from her ear and lean in closer. Not until Jade's lips were practically at her ear did Hermione snap out of her trance.

"Would you like something?" Hermione whispered as she felt her eyes start to close from the haze that was taking over her mind. "Or are you just trying to read over my shoulder?" Jade smiled and pressed her cheek against Hermione's burning ear. Jade's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"No," Jade whispered into her ear. "I just think you're adorable when you read." She softly kissed Hermione on the neck and continued to hold her as Hermione kept skimming through the book. Suddenly Jade grabbed it and started walking to the store clerk; she turned back to Hermione before pulling out some money. "If I don't buy the book we'll be here forever 'Mione." Jade grinned and Hermione blushed slightly realizing that she was getting deep into reading.

"Thanks Jade," Hermione said as they were leaving the store. "You didn't have to buy that for me though." Jade slipped her hand into hers and laced their fingers together. Hermione smiled and squeezed her hand gently as they reached their apparating spot.

"Are you ready to head back?" Jade asked as she turned to face her. Hermione nodded as Jade gently leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers as they disapparated back to Genesis.

She barely noticed the pull that was being taken over by the warmth pooling in her stomach. Jade pulled her closer when they appeared at the lake, the moon reflecting off of it, elegantly lighting the atmosphere. As she slowly pulled away, Hermione was lost in the reflection in Jade's eyes.

The blue was intensified by the moon and she couldn't help to stare at the glowing orbs boring into her being. Jade smiled softly at Hermione as she leaned down again and rested her forehead against the shorter girl's and pulled her closer. She shuddered from the breeze and tried to get as close to Jade as possible. Before she knew it, Jade's cloak was around her shoulders sheltering her from the cool night's breeze. Fall was heavy in the air now as they stood there in the night.

"Can we get somewhere warmer?" Hermione almost whispered as she nuzzled closer to the warmth Jade was emitting. The taller girl nodded and they began walking back through the woods to the campus.

The forest gave them a shield from the wind which suited Hermione well. They walked silently just enjoying the other's company as their hands grasped each other. As they reached the exit of the wooded area, Jade led her away from Hermione's dorm and started walking in the opposite direction. They passed the library again and instead of passing the entrance they walked towards the back where another building stood.

"This is my dorm building." Jade said as they reached the door. There was a loud chiming noise; the clock tower was like warning to Hermione that it was getting late, but not too late. "Do you need to be getting back?" Hermione looked up at the clock tower which was chiming ten o'clock and shook her head. Jade smiled at her before leading her inside.

The warmth from the building gave Hermione goose bumps from the drastic chill outdoors. There were a few students in the common area, but they paid no mind as Jade grabbed Hermione's hand and took her up a spiral staircase to a solitary room on the third floor. As they entered the room the brunette was amazed at the size and organization of the bedroom. It was tastefully decorated in blues and dark grays. It had a bathroom attached to it and a large flat screen television on the wall across from her bed, which was a queen size with royal blue bed set with white accents.

"You can look around if you want Hermione; I'm going to use the bathroom quick." Hermione nodded as she went towards the large window that had a great view of the quad on campus. She saw a large walk in closet opposite of the bathroom door and Hermione sat down on the bed and saw a small book shelf adjacent to the side of her bed. The curious witch browsed through the collection of leather bound books and stopped when she found one about astronomy and the effects on magic.

"Do you like my collection?" Jade surprised her as she exited the bathroom with her hair up in a low pony tail and wearing a white t-shirt. She walked over slowly and sat down on the bed next to Hermione. "It took a while to acquire all those books, some are first editions." Hermione smiled and sat down next to the older girl after setting the book back carefully in its designated spot. Jade handed Hermione the book she had purchased.

"I had a good time with you today, Jade." Hermione said as she set the book in her purse. "I really like your room by the way." She took a deep breath and lay back on Jade's plush mattress. She sighed when her head hit the mattress and noticed how tired she had been. Hermione's eyes closed as she heard Jade flip on the television to some random channel that sounded an awful lot like Discovery. Hermione smiled as she felt weight shift on her left side and looked over to see Jade propping herself up on her shoulder looking at her quietly.

"Tonight was a nice change of pace for me." Jade said softly. "After being announced as champion, I didn't get a moment alone, so it was Reaver's suggestion to give all the champion's their own room for the duration of the tournament, which was very thoughtful of him." Hermione nodded sleepily as she scooted closer to Jade for warmth.

The older witch smiled at her and softly kissed her forehead. A small smile crept along the girl's lips and she looked up into the dark blue orbs of the girl hovering over her. Jade leaned down slowly and trapped Hermione's lips in a soft kiss. Hermione sighed softly as she leaned up and tangled one of her hands into Jade's hair, undoing her pony tail. Jade shifted to move over Hermione, her hands on either side of her body and deepened the kiss.

Hermione's other arm snaked its way around Jade's neck and brought her closer to her until there was barely any space separating them. The brunette's lips parted slightly to let out a sigh as they paused only to breathe. As she did so, Jade's right hand wrapped around Hermione's waist and lifted her off the bed, adjusting her so their heads were on pillows. Hermione giggled as Jade let her back down with a light bounce and pulled the taller girl back down to meet her waiting lips.

Jade moved her leg to rest in between the girl's below her, before moving a hand down to rest on Hermione's hip. As her hand ran down the slender side of her prey's body, she felt her shiver and release a breathy moan. Jade heard a heavy sigh escape her own mouth and in return she gently massaged the flesh that was heating to her touch before sliding it down her thigh. Hermione's lips parted again and Jade took this opportunity to gently bite her bottom lip and as she did so, Hermione's confidence must've grown with the rush of hormones as she tentatively touched the tip of her tongue to Jade's which was tasting her lips.

Jade moaned as Hermione's tongue teased her own and the grip on her neck got tighter as the young witch tried to bring her closer. The electricity running through Jade's body obliged to Hermione's want as she involuntarily pressed her body against the girl underneath her which provoked a loud moan from the brunette's lips when their hips pressed together.

Jade pulled away slowly and kissed down Hermione's lithe neck to her collarbone. Hermione was panting softly as she gently nipped at the skin at the swell of her breasts. Jade felt hands run through her hair and grab gently as she was tempted to venture lower.

"Jade." Hermione's voice was a hoarse whisper. The want was obvious in her voice as she massaged Jade's head.

Jade moved back up to the other side of her neck and she trailed kisses along Hermione's perfect jawline. That whisper made her suddenly aware of what exactly her actions had been leading to. She pulled away and looked Hermione in the eyes which were glazed over with pleasure. Jade was also fully aware of the lust that darkened her own eyes as she closed them gently and took a deep breath. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against Hermione's which was glistening with sweat.

"Sorry." Jade managed to get out between breaths. Hermione's eyes reluctantly opened to see Jade smiling down at her. "We did agree to take things…slowly." Jade chuckled softly as she said the last word, as they were in a very compromising position. She removed her leg and laid down next to Hermione on her side. Her head propped up on her elbow again, just watching the girl who had made her adrenaline rush try to control her breathing.

"It's all right." Hermione breathed out finally, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm sorry I guess I sort of…lost control for a moment." Hermione smiled innocently at the girl lying next to her and let a yawn.

With all the excitement, sleep finally decided to creep in as her hormones ebbed under control. Jade laughed quietly as she lifted her right hand towards her closet and summoned a black camisole and pair of red plaid boxers. She set them down in the space between there still close bodies and Hermione looked down at them curiously.

"Stay the night here." Jade said finally. She had summoned the garments for Hermione to wear as pajamas. Leaning ever closer to Hermione's lips she whispered. "I promise you that I'll behave." She smirked as she saw the red appear on the brunette's face.

"Won't you get in trouble for me staying the night?" Hermione had to admit, the thought was very tantalizing. The comfort she felt being next to Jade was immense to the point where just walking next to her provoked an almost surreal feeling of serenity, and she could only imagine the feeling she would get sleeping next to her.

"Well, specifically, the rules say a boy can't be in a girl's dorm." Jade shifted to lie on her back and stare at the ceiling. "And you're not a boy." Jade turned her head to smile at the girl sharing her bed; her private quarters where she had never let anyone else enter in such an intimate way. She'd hoped her promise to behave gentlewomanly had enticed the girl to stay and not end their night parting from one another.

Hermione didn't say a word; she just smiled and grabbed the clothes that were offered to her before she headed to the bathroom. A large smile spread across Jade's lips as she hurried to change into her night attire before her companion emerged from the bathroom. She slipped on a solid gray cotton tank top and a pair of mesh shorts.

The tank top's openings for the arms probably cut a little lower than considered appropriate, but she was confident a wardrobe malfunction could be avoided. She pulled back the comforter slightly to welcome Hermione into her bed. The door opened and Hermione stepped out. She was putting her hair into a loose ponytail as she made her way over to the bed. Jade couldn't keep herself from staring as Hermione walked towards her. The cami fit her curves perfectly and flattered her neck and collarbone wonderfully. Her legs looked infinite in the short boxers that adorned her hips while keeping everything modest.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked finally as she stood in front of Jade. The look of pure obliviousness to how she looked was certainly adorable on the witch's flawless features. Jade just smiled and shook her head.

"You can choose what side of the bed you'd like." Jade said as she walked towards the bathroom to do her nightly routine.

After she had washed her face quickly and brushed her teeth, she checked her appearance in the mirror and brushed her hair. Silly of her to worry about how she looked when she was about to sleep, but being around Hermione made Jade want to always be at her best. As she exited the bathroom, switching the light off she noticed Hermione had certainly chose the side of the bed closest to the window.

She smiled to see that her guest had already drifted off and was curled slightly on her left side, breathing steadily under the top sheet. Jade chuckled to herself and glided across the room and into the open space on her mattress. She leaned forward and gently kissed Hermione on the forehead.

The sleeping witch whimpered softly in acknowledgement to the warmth she felt. Jade settled gently as to not wake the girl next to her and lay on her back with her right arm behind her head. As if Hermione could sense her position, she moved over slowly and rested her head on Jade's chest while her right arm fell around her stomach.

Jade wrapped her right arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled the sheet over them. She then lifted her left hand, with a slight flick of her wrist her television was off and as she lowered her arm her lights dimmed till they were snuffed out. Her head turned slightly till her lips reached Hermione's hairline and she inhaled slowly to take in her scent once more.

"Sleep well Hermione." She whispered before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello friends! Thank you all for reading and leaving feedback, and Guest, are you asking who do I model Jade after? Because I haven't really found someone who fits what I'd like Jade to look like in reality, sadly. -_- If you ever find someone you'd think she'd look like please feel free to share :3**

* * *

Chapter 7: Walls

When the sunlight hit Hermione's face the next morning, she tried to wish it away. Where ever she was, she was warm and extremely relaxed. She hadn't had a night of restful sleep in so long. Nightmares still plagued her dreams up until recently and for some reason, she just couldn't will them away. Suddenly she felt the steady rise and fall of the surface she was laying on. She forced her eyes to open and found herself staring at Jade's neck, so close that she could almost see the girl's pulse through her skin.

Hermione froze as she lifted the sheet to make sure nothing had gotten out of hand. She was relieved to see she was still clothed, as was the girl she was practically wrapped around. The last thing she had actually remembered was their loss of control and giving into her raging hormones. Hermione blushed wildly as she thought about what had happened last night before she had drifted to sleep.

Her mind was extremely vivid as she recalled the feel of Jade's hand on her thigh and the passion in their kisses. A familiar warmth was growing in her stomach, making Hermione blush even more. The slumbering figure next to her stirred slightly and in turn, pulled Hermione closer to her.

Hermione took in the smell of mint as she neared Jade's face. She couldn't seem to help herself when she was around the older witch. Her walls crumbled when she was near and everything she was shy about seemed to vanish when they were in close proximity. Slowly Hermione lifted her face up and softly kissed Jade's jawline. The girl stirred again, this time opening her eyes sleepily and looking down at Hermione.

"Good morning, Hermione." She managed groggily before letting out a large yawn. "Did you sleep well?" Hermione felt Jade stretch and she lifted herself off of the other girl's arm.

"Did I sleep on your arm all night?!" Hermione asked mortified as Jade started bending her arm to return its blood flow. "I'm so sorry Jade!" She started rubbing Jade's dead arm slowly to help revive it, but Jade just smiled and laughed softly.

"It's all right, Hermione." She shook her arm a couple times and it finally started to respond to her. "It's just an arm, you looked so comfortable I hated to move you and disturb your sleep. You just looked so peaceful and cute."

Jade leaned in and kissed her quickly before sitting up to look at the time. Hermione sat up as well and stretched her arms out trying to get all the sleep out of her muscles. She watched as Jade stood slowly running her hands through her hair before turning to Hermione with a wide smile.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously. "You look like you've just gotten away with something." Jade just kept smiling while she picked out some clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom.

Hermione couldn't help smiling as she watched the girl disappear behind the wooden door. She sighed in satisfaction and looked out the window, seeing students walking through campus laughing and enjoying the supposedly warm day. As she heard the door open again, the brown haired girl turned to see Jade in a pair of jeans and a black slim-fit t-shirt. She was pulling her hair back as she walked over to Hermione who was standing now.

"Well it's almost 11 o'clock." Jade said with a sigh. "How do you feel about brunch?"

"I think I should go back to my dorm and change." Hermione laughed slightly as she thought about how Ginny would act if she saw her in the same clothes as last night. "Just so I can change my clothes at least and brush my teeth." Hermione covered her mouth slightly when she realized she hadn't since the previous night before their date. Jade chuckled at her before softly kissing her on the forehead.

"That sounds reasonable." Jade answered softly as she pulled Hermione into a gentle embrace. "So I'll meet you down there in about thirty minutes?" Hermione nodded and rested her head against Jade's chest. She excused herself to the bathroom to change the boxers she was wearing for her jeans and a barrowed hoodie from Jade.

They walked down the stairs, Hermione leading, through the common room where a couple of Jade's friends smiled at her and winked at her. The taller girl rolled her eyes as she waved and headed towards the exit. Hermione walked through the door to feel a cool breeze hit her face and was suddenly thankful for the barrowed garment. She turned when the door closed again and faced Jade who was looking at her thoughtfully.

"I'll see you in a little bit." Hermione stepped forward and gently kissed Jade on the cheek. She felt arms wrap around her waist and bring her body flush to Jade's. Hermione reveled in the comfort that washed over her and wished for a minute they could just go back to bed for the rest of the day. "You're always so warm." Hermione whispered as Jade squeezed her gently and placed a soft kiss on her head before releasing her.

"It's very convenient come winter." Jade said smiling as Hermione brushed her bangs away from her face. "You'd better hurry now before I don't let you leave." A smug smirk crossed her lips as Hermione rolled her eyes and waved goodbye before heading towards her dormitory. Jade walked back into the common room where Ellie and Evette were sitting with Jenson, the tall brunette chuckling as Jade walked to sit with them. Evette and Jenson had their hands tangled together with Ellie sitting across from them.

"I assume the date went well?" Ellie asked not looking up from her book, but a sly smirk spread across her lips. "I don't think I've ever seen that smitten look on your face before, Jadey." Jade rolled her eyes at her blonde friend before shrugging her shoulders. The blonde finally shut her book and turned towards her slightly. "So are you going to spill the details or not?"

"Maybe she shouldn't with Jenson here." Evette said playfully as the boy started to blush and look at the ground. "Wouldn't want him getting over excited." They all laughed, minus the target of their humor. Jade continued to tell them about the date and the night before…leaving out rather scandalous details of course.

x—x

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Ginny yelled sounding terrifyingly similar to her mother, as Hermione entered the dorm that housed the Hogwarts students. "I have been worried _**sick**_ about you all this time Hermione!" Hermione dodged the girl's question and ducked into her room quickly with Ginny on her heels leaving Ron, Harry, and Neville in the common area playing pool. Once they were in the privacy of their room Ginny continued her onslaught of inquiries.

"Ginny, I'm fine as you can see!" Hermione argued as she washed her face. "I-I stayed at Jade's last night so you can stop worrying now." Ginny froze and was momentarily speechless. Much to Hermione's frustration; the speechlessness didn't last longer than a couple seconds.

"You what?!" Ginny asked shrilly, the surprise dripping in her voice. "Did you…did you guys do…"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Gin." Hermione threatened as she picked out an outfit to wear and carefully folded Jade's hoodie before stuffing it in her bag. "You should know me better than that. We didn't do anything like _that._" She neglected to tell Ginny that they had come dangerously close in their heated loss of self-control, but she thought it better to keep those details quiet.

"How did you manage exactly, to spend the night in her room?" Ginny asked intrigued to find out her so called introverted friend had spent the night with someone she'd barely known for a week. "Isn't there a rule about sleeping in another's room or something?"

"Well, technically," Hermione started as she put her hair up in a loose bun. "The rules say a boy can't be in a girl's room and vice versa, past curfew. So since we were both girls, there was really no issue." Ginny was astounded at Hermione's answer and sat down on her bed to think about what her friend had told her.

"Are you sure that's wise Hermione?" Ginny asked slightly concerned. "You've barely known Jade for more than a few days, and you're staying the night with her on your first date?"

"Actually, it's our second." Hermione thought back to the day Jade had taken her around the grounds and flying. "It was our official first date." Hermione slung her bag over her shoulder and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked realizing that she was heading somewhere.

"To eat, Ginny." Hermione answered as she opened the door. "I'm sure you noticed I didn't eat breakfast. I'm meeting Jade there in a few minutes." Before the red head could get a word out Hermione walked out the door. Ginny followed, but stopped when Hermione was already outside walking towards the dining hall.

"What was that all about, Ginny?" Harry asked coming up to stand next to her. "Is she all right? Did she tell you what happened?" Ginny nodded and proceeded to tell her friends what Hermione had told her minutes ago.

x—x

Hermione reached the dining hall and opened the door roughly, almost knocking a younger boy over who had appeared behind her. The barrage of questions Hermione had endured had taken its toll on her. Not to mention the thought that Ginny didn't think she couldn't handle herself or used good judgment had really bothered her.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her temper. So what if she and Jade had only known each other a short time? The way they talked the previous night, it was as if Hermione knew almost everything there was to know about the older witch.

_**I think I'm allowed to pursue something that makes me happy**_**. **Hermione thought to herself as she sat down at a booth in the dining hall. There weren't too many students there, just stragglers like her who had missed breakfast. She sighed again and let her head fall against the back of the padded bench as she closed her eyes.

"Are you all right?" The voice instantly brought a smile to Hermione's lips. She opened her eyes to see the soft blue orbs looking down at her. Jade sat down next to her in the booth and slipped her around Hermione's shoulders. "You look like you were in deep thought." Hermione rested her head against Jade's shoulder and sighed.

"Ginny just got worried and it sort of turned into a small argument." Hermione answered finally looking up into those eyes that calmed her so. "She thinks I'm lacking in judgment by staying the night with you so soon." Jade chuckled softly.

"If it were anyone else, Hermione." Jade said leaning back to look at her straight on. "I would question their judgment, but I'm sure you have impeccable decision making skills with that head on your shoulders." Hermione smiled at her and softly kissed Jade on the lips.

"Are you ready to eat?" Hermione asked as she pulled away. Jade nodded and stood up to let Hermione out. As they were walking to the food bar, Hermione heard the door smash open as a red faced Ron came storming towards them with Ginny, Harry, and surprisingly, Neville in tow.

"You!" He yelled as he was closing in on the couple. "You have some nerve trying to take advantage of Hermione!" Ron walked up and grabbed Jade by the collar of her shirt. He was shooting daggers from his eyes as he towered over the dark haired girl. Jade, even though several inches shorter than he, was keeping his stare with a threatening one of her own.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled grabbing his arm. "What the _**hell**_ do you think you're doing?!" Ron was completely ignoring the girl tugging on his arm, trying to assert his dominance over Jade who wasn't backing down. The tension in the room was thick between the two as Jade's eyes narrowed dangerously at the red head.

"I don't think you know what you're talking about." Jade said calmly, although you'd never know from her gaze. "I never took advantage of Hermione since I've met her." Hermione saw Ron's grip tighten, she tugged harder and looked at Harry, pleading for him to help her.

"Ron, maybe you should back off." Harry said grabbing his friend's shoulder. "You don't know what really happened. And Ginny never said she took advantage of Hermione." Ron didn't seem to be listening as his face got even darker.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron growled as he threw his right arm to shake off his friends and resulted in throwing Hermione into a table nearby.

Jade looked over at Hermione with worry in her eyes and Ginny hurried over to make sure she wasn't hurt. Jade glared back at Ron as her hands reached for the collar of his sweater. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she put all her weight forward and knocked Ron to the ground, standing over him, almost growling with anger burning in her eyes. She slammed him into the ground and hovered over him menacingly.

"How dare you." Jade hissed as her grip tightened. Ron's grip was wavering, which Jade took advantage of as she gained more leverage.

He hadn't been expecting her to fight back with such force and her overpowering the boy took him off guard. Hermione recovered from her fall and looked to see Jade holding Ron to the ground. Her arm was bruised slightly, but she still walked over and put her hand on Jade's shoulders.

"Jade," She whispered softly to the girl who was caught up in rage.

Jade snapped back and looked at Hermione. There was a glow in Jade's eyes that faded slowly until they were back to their normal cerulean color. Jade looked down at Ron and scoffed before letting go of his collar and standing up. Hermione pulled her over to get away from the red headed boy so they could speak.

"Are you ok, Jade? I've never seen your eyes that color before." Hermione noticed Jade was stealing furious glances at Ron who was sitting on the floor while Harry tended to him. She watched as the glow of neon blue flashed through her eyes again. "Jade!" Hermione said firmly, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, Hermione." Jade said as she turned to look at the young witch. She shook her head slightly to try and contain her temper. "I just got angry when he threw you like that." Jade looked at Hermione's arm and frowned. "Hermione your arm is bruised." Jade gently touched her arm and furrowed her brow.

"It's fine, really." Hermione said trying to change the subject. "It's just a bruise." Jade gently placed her hand on the cluster of bruises and closed her eyes.

Hermione felt a warmth run over her skin as a dim gold light glowed under Jade's palm. Slowly, the bruise disappeared and Hermione's dull ache had dissipated with it. She smiled and pulled Jade down into a warm hug while she hastily obliged to wrap her arms around the girl's waist.

"Are you ok, 'Mione?" Harry had come over to check on his friend with Ginny. Jade whipped around to glare at the boy and clenched her jaw.

"You going to accuse me of something too?" Jade asked coldly glaring at the two teenagers. They flinched at the danger in her eyes and held their arms up in surrender.

"We are here to apologize for Ron." Ginny said finally. "I didn't even say anything that would remotely imply that Jade had taken advantage of you in that way Hermione, you have to believe me." Ron always over reacted about things that needn't the slightest bit of retaliation, especially when it came to Harry or Hermione. "You know how he gets when he is upset. Plus, I think he still has feelings for you 'Mione." Hermione was staring at Ginny in shock, how could Ron still have feelings for her? She had made it very clear they were never getting together again.

"He just left to go back to the dorm with Neville and he was fuming Hermione." Harry added as they sat down in the booth so they could talk more. "But are you really sure that…uhm…nothing bad happened last-" Harry heard Jade scoff and flash a glare at him.

"Are you sure you want to finish that thought, Harry?" Jade spat, still upset with what had happened. "The worst thing that's happened in the past twenty-four hours since our date, was your _friend _hurting Hermione." Hermione placed a calming hand on the other girl's shoulder and felt how angry she was.

"Why don't you go get some food, Jade?" Hermione said as she gently rubbed Jade's back. She huffed again before getting up and heading to the food bar. "Ginny I know Ron can get crazy sometimes, but this was too far. He didn't even know the entire story and he looked like he was going hurt Jade." Ginny nodded as she turned to look at Jade who was making herself a salad.

"More than anything Hermione," Harry said still trying to justify the action of his friend. "He still cares for you, so I think he's just jealous really, and protective." Hermione sighed, shaking her head to disagree with Harry's statement. Jade returned moments later with two plates of food, she set one down in front of Hermione that had a salad, a couple strawberries, and a club sandwich.

"You can't forget to eat." Jade said quietly as she took her place next to Hermione again and started eating her salad slowly. The light in Jade's eyes was waning as brown orbs tried to look into hers with no success. Hermione was concerned as to why Jade was so quiet.

"Well we will leave you two alone." Ginny said as she nudged Harry out of the booth. "Sorry again you guys. We will try and talk some sense into Ron when we get back."

Harry nodded waving goodbye to the duo before taking their leave. Hermione ate her strawberries before working on her sandwich. She took a sideways glance at Jade who was still picking at her food slowly. Her face was drawn out with some emotion Hermione couldn't place and it was worrying her slightly.

"Jade, are you ok?" Hermione asked finally as she finished her meal. "You look…I don't even know, but you don't look like yourself." She gently touched the older girl's arm trying to get her attention. Jade sighed softly and turned to look at Hermione as she sat back against the bench seat.

"I don't know, Hermione." She answered finally setting her fork down. "I feel…drained. Like all my energy went into getting mad at Ron. I've never been that mad before and now I just, I just feel sapped of energy. But in a way that reached down to my core and took away something." Hermione gently leaned into Jade's shoulder and felt an arm wrap around her to pull her close. "I don't mean to worry you."

"I should be apologizing for how he acted." Hermione said as she closed her eyes and took in Jade's essence. "I thought he was going to hurt you Jade, and it scared me. I don't ever want anything to happen to you." Jade rested her head against Hermione's and kissed her chestnut tresses.

"You were the one that got hurt in the end." Jade whispered as she gently caressed Hermione's cheek. "When I saw him do that I lost control, like something in me snapped when I saw you get hurt. I promise you now 'Mione, I'll never let anyone hurt you and get away with it."

The Gryffindor smiled as Jade sighed again and Hermione kissed her neck innocently. The girls left the dining hall and parted ways for the afternoon. Jade had Sky Ball practice to get to and Hermione needed to study for a quiz that was coming up in Potions on Monday. They kissed softly before they parted and Hermione still worrying.

x—x

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what exactly was running through your mind when you decided to assault Jade?" Ginny chastised harshly when she and Harry had gotten back to their dorm building. "You could have really hurt Hermione you know? What's wrong with you?" Ron was sitting on his bed brooding with his hands running through his hair.

"Hermione has no business being around that girl." He said venomously, wringing his hands together. "You said yourself that you thought her judgment was wonky, so she really could've done something to her. Put her under a curse and whatnot."

"That doesn't give you permission to accuse her of taking sexual advantage of Hermione, Ron." Harry said trying to help his girlfriend get through Ron's thick head. "That's a serious accusation to make against someone y'know? You have to have your proof before you go saying things like that, mate."

"She deserves better." Ron had crossed his arms over his chest and never made eye contact with his interrogators. "I…I thought we'd get back together eventually, yeah? I thought she'd come back to me."

"Ron, you broke up with Hermione." Ginny was getting aggravated with her self-centered brother. "You've been chasing skirt all this time in front of her and you expect her to come crawling back to you? After how you acted after the break up, I don't think she'll come back to you." Ron's eyes narrowed as he huffed defiantly. Harry rolled his eyes, Ginny left in frustration and Harry attempted to talk some sense into his best friend.

"I'll get her back, Harry." There was a determination in Ron's voice that Harry never heard except from when they were playing quidditch. "I will."

"Ron, why do you want her back so badly now?" Harry sat down in the desk chair across from the defiant Weasley. "Is it just because she's with someone else?" He had suspected as much since Ron could be rather greedy and shallow at times. Harry remembered how his friend had acted at the last Triwizard Tournament and how Ron had stopped talking to him because of Harry's "betrayal".

"No!" Ron yelled finally making eye contact with Harry's green eyes. "That's not it, I just…she should be with someone who can treat her how she deserves and protect her. Who can still see her when this year is over. Jade is probably just using her because she knows when the school year is over, she will be leaving and she should be with someone she knows. She's only known this girl for a week or so."

"Well, Ron, I dunno if you were in the dining hall," Harry began trying to conceal the smirk that was growing on his mouth. "But I think Jade can protect Hermione as good as any of us. And really, Hermione can take care of herself. She's always been taking care of us the past eight years; let her make her own decisions for her for once."

Ron scoffed and rolled so his back was towards his friend. Harry sighed and left the room to join Ginny and Neville in the common area. Ginny looked at him hopefully, but Harry just shrugged and rolled his eyes. Ginny let out a frustrated groan as Neville shook his head slowly.

x—x

Hermione was nervous about going back to her dorm after leaving Jade at practice. She didn't want another conflict with Ron and surely didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone else. As she entered the building, relief rushed over her as no one was in the common area and she slipped silently into her room.

Thankfully Ginny was gone as well, probably off somewhere with Harry. The brunette lay down on her bed and sighed loudly. The stress of the events that took place early had drained her as well. After a few moments of peace she finally got up and prepared her things for the next day of classes.

It was only one in the afternoon, but Hermione showered and crawled into bed ready to give into the sleep that tugged at her eyes and muscles. Despite the large bruise being healed, Hermione still was sore from the initial fall and her body screamed for rest. As she lay in bed she thought about Jade's eyes and how they had shifted with her anger. The last thought before drifting away was seeing the flash of icy blue orbs staring at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback guys :3 I'm glad you're all enjoying the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Happy Birthday

August passed swiftly, as well as the first half of September for Hermione. As her classes picked up the pace, trying to teach so much before the first task of the tournament began. Jade and Hermione spent most of their spare time together between Jade's practices and Hermione's study sessions.

Today was the sixteenth of September, and was the couple's first training session with each other. They were out by the lake on a warm, Thursday afternoon after class had been dismissed. Jade had been showing Hermione how to control her magic and channel it through her body for the past hour.

"A wand is just a tool to channel your magical energy, Hermione." Jade spoke as she circled the Gryffindor who stood silently with her eyes closed. "Focus on your energy in your core, feel it flow through you. When you breathe in, imagine it expanding and then expelling as you breathe out."

Hermione did as she was told and began taking deep breaths. Trying to visualize her magical energy within herself. A silver aura faintly began to glow around Hermione's body, expanding when she exhaled and diminishing when she inhaled.

Jade was pleased to see that only after a few times of practicing, Hermione had established an aura. Brown eyes appeared as Hermione opened her eyes and saw the aura glowing around her. She smiled as the warm glow faded and she stumbled slightly with the slight loss of control.

"How was that?" She asked eagerly as Jade approached her with a smile on her face. Hermione was breathing heavily as she was handed a chocolate bar. "What's this for?"

"To replenish your energy." Jade offered her a piece and Hermione took it willingly from her fingers with her teeth. Her playful gesture resulted in a gently nibble on her neck. "You did very well Hermione, for the first time ever trying to attempt an aura. I'm very impressed. It took me at least four hours of practice to get where you are now, but now I want you to try a spell ok?" Hermione finished her candy and nodded as she closed her eyes and began to breathe steadily again. "Once you're used to containing your aura better within your body, channeling it will be a lot easier and less draining on your body. As it gets more powerful though, it gets hard to handle. So let's just try a stunning spell ok?" Hermione nodded as Jade moved in front of her and braced herself. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Stupefy!" She extended her right hand across her body in a horizontal sweeping motion as Jade had shown her earlier. The spell flew, hitting Jade square in the chest and knocking her back a few feet. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" Hermione yelled as she ran to her girlfriend. Jade lay on a heap on her back coughing from the dust that erupted as she hit the ground. "Are you ok?"

"That was brilliant, Hermione." Jade said with a large smile. She stood up and dusted off her clothes before beaming down at the girl in front of her. "If that wasn't full strength, and I'm sure it wasn't, I'd hate to feel it when you master you're wandless magic." Hermione smiled at her girlfriend as they went back over to the edge of the lake to work on her control again.

They sat side by side on the grass and Jade spoke instructions to Hermione again, who again meditated on her magic. After an hour of just meditation and work on control, they started walking over to the paddock to see Cirro. Hermione had gotten very accustomed to his size and visited him regularly with or without Jade.

"You're a very good teacher, Jade." Hermione said as she gently stroked one of Cirro's wings that he had so graciously offered her after she fed him an apple. "What do you plan to do when you graduate?" Jade sighed as she rubbed her horse's neck, making him stretch it out, trying to make her hand itch a specific spot.

"I'm not sure what I want to do after school." She seemed more serious now thinking about the future. "I don't know if I could be a teacher, the only reason I'm so good at it is because I'm very _interested _in my pupil." She shot Hermione a playful look before feeding Cirro another apple that he took eagerly. Hermione smacked her shoulder playfully, shooting her a glare as Cirro trotted off to join his herd. As the couple walked back to campus hand in hand, Jade was very quiet and Hermione watched the silhouette of leaves dance on her face.

"Jade, are you all right? I didn't mean to make you worry about your future, I'm sure you'd have several opportunities with your skill." She gently squeezed Jade's hand to try to lighten her mood as they exited the canopy of trees and back into the sunlight.

"I was just thinking." Jade said quietly, she stopped walking and looked down at Hermione gently. "You birthday is on Saturday." Hermione had almost forgotten about her birthday. She had been so busy being lost with Jade in their time spent alone, and trying to avoid Ron, that it had slipped her mind until now. "What do you want to do?"

"We don't have to do anything, Jade." Hermione answered as they reached the library and walked through the heavy glass doors. They went to sit down at their usual table to study together, but instead started to discuss plans for Saturday. "Really we don't have to do anything, I'd be happy just spending the day with you in bed." Jade raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Hermione and a smirk started to spread across her lips. Hermione suddenly realized what she had said. "N-not like that!"

"You said it, Hermione." Jade playfully winked at her and kissed her cheek that was turning a pleasing red color. "I could easily make that happen if you'd like." Jade's voice had lowered as she leaned closer to Hermione's ear.

Instantly the heat began to creep through her body as she felt Jade's hand on her knee. Hermione did her best to ignore the want in the blue eyed girl's voice, but it was increasingly hard when her own body was trying to betray her to Jade's touch. Honestly, they hadn't done much since the night Hermione had stayed over in the other girl's dorm. Even though hormone driven, Jade was respecting the brunette's wishes to take things slowly in that department, but Hermione couldn't deny her physical attraction to Jade when her eyes glazed over with lust and it made it very difficult to say no.

"You'll be the death of me, McHale." Hermione whispered playfully as she tried to focus on her Rune's essay. Jade chuckled softly as she gave the younger girl's knee a squeeze and began studying her Transfiguration book.

After a couple hours in the library the girls parted ways for the night. As Hermione walked into dorm building she tensed when she saw Ron, Dean, and Neville playing cards. Hermione raised her chin as she made her way to her bedroom. She faintly heard Ron say her name, but ignored it and slammed her door shut.

"Guess she's still cross with you, eh mate?" Dean said not taking his eyes off of his cards. Ron growled and ignored the comment as Harry came out of the room to join them.

"You know you should just apologize to her, Ron." Neville chimed in, laying down a chip into the pot in the middle of the table. "That'd be the fasted way to get her to talk to you." Neville had changed quite a bit since last year. He was much bolder now, speaking his mind when appropriate, but still being rather shy most of the time.

"Whatever," Ron said adding his bid to the pile. "We gonna play or what?" Harry rolled his eyes, he hated to see his two best friends fighting, but usually it was Ron's own doing and he wasn't going to try and fix it for him this time.

Hermione sighed as she readied for sleep, Ginny was already sleeping, and from the mess of papers that were spread across the red head's desk; Hermione assumed she had studied herself into a coma. She wondered as she lay in bed, if her friends had remembered her birthday. The young witch decided to practice her wandless magic and with a flick of her wrist, she shut off her desk lamp and drifted off to sleep.

x—x

"So what are you going to do for her, Jadey?" Elise was teasing her again, Jade was in the common area finishing some homework with her friends when the blonde girl asked her about Hermione's birthday. "I mean, I know you'll figure out something grand to do, but what will it be?"

"She said she doesn't want anything extravagant." Jade said finally closing her book and sighing. "So I guess no parties, and I'm thinking just her and I unless her friends want to come along, though I would obviously prefer they didn't" Jenson laughed while her other blonde haired friends smiled at her.

"I heard you gave the red head a surprise when you jumped him." Jenson said with a smug look on his face. "I dunno what he was thinking trying to threaten you when you're so proficient in wandless magic."

"But you didn't use magic on him, did you?" Evette said sounding concerned slightly. "Ryan said you just threw him back on the ground." Jade nodded as she put her hands behind her head and leaned back on the couch.

"He pissed me off to the point where I'm pretty sure I forgot I could use magic." Jade closed her eyes and thought back on the event that had happened a couple weeks ago. "It was almost primal that I just wanted to over-power him, I didn't mind he was threatening me, but when he hurt Hermione, a barrier in my mind must've broken."

"Do you think it has something to do with your past?" Elise asked thoughtfully. Jade nodded slowly before getting up and stretching.

"I think I'll ask my uncle about it tomorrow, but for now I'm going to get to bed and try and brainstorm for 'Mione's birthday." She bid goodnight for her friends and retired to her room. She was hoping that her fit of rage hadn't been due to her past, but she could never be sure with her heritage. Jade slowly began to drift to sleep.

x—x

The next day flew by to Jade. Classes seemed to begin and end within minutes, and for some reason, Jade couldn't focus. She kept thinking about her father and how her anger had overtaken her better judgment. As her DADA class started Hermione had chosen to sit at a different table away from Ron and Harry. Jade sat down next to her and gave her a soft smile.

"Alright!" Ames said as they all gathered into the classroom. "Today we will be working on mind control and occlumency. These skills can greatly improve your chances of fighting curses, like the Imperius curse and other controlling spells. I hear that Mr. Potter is already practiced in the subject." The whole class, aside from Hermione and Jade looked over at Harry and Ron.

"Jade!" Jade's head snapped up as she got up and walked to the front of the class. "For all of you who are wondering, I use Jade as an opponent all the time because she is very proficient in defense and this way you can see the exact effects of the curse or defense spells I'm teaching." The class nodded and seemed to be sitting on the edge of their seats to watch what was going to happen. Hermione was worried; Jade hadn't seemed to be herself today and before she could talk to her the class had started.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A deep voice sounded in Hermione's ears as she looked to her right to see the tall figure of Brynvald. "I'd like to be able to see dis demonstration better." He gave her an innocent smile.

"Uhm…sure, go ahead." Hermione didn't notice as Brynvald sat down, Ron was staring at her wide-eyed to see the Swedish quidditch player sitting next to her. She didn't notice the way the flaxen haired boy was glancing at her every few minutes, but how could she notice when her attention was on her girlfriend at the front of the class.

"Are you ready, Jade?" Ames asked taking a few steps back and readying his wand. "I'm going to use the Imperius curse on you as well as a Legilimen spell." Jade nodded as she stood there, expressionless waiting for the curse to hit her. "Imperio." Hermione watched as Jade's body tensed and suddenly relaxed and her blue eyes suddenly had a haze over them with her eyes half shut. The whole class was at attention as they watched Jade closely and Ames began to ask her questions. "Tell me your middle name."

"Lydia." Jade's voice was flat as she answered her professor's question obediently.

"Jump out the window." Hermione watched on edge as her girlfriend walked over to the large window and opened it. A breeze blew, making Jade's hair dance around her face. "Wait," just as she was about to step out the window, Ames called her back. "Tell me your darkest secret." Hermione didn't like where this was going, but what could she do?

"I..." A flash of blue behind her eyes and Jade tried to regain control. "I-no…no I can't…" Ames looked surprised, but happily, as he watched his student fight the controlling curse.

"Legilimen." Ames spoke quietly as Jade's eyes widened and she winced slightly. "Let me see your secret." Jade scowled at him and started to shake as she tried to keep the spell out of her mind. Ames strengthened his spell and it brought Jade to her knees. "You're doing well Jade, I didn't know you had this kind of control." Jade shot a glare at him.

"Then why don't you get out of my head." She spat through gritted teeth. Suddenly, something came over Jade, an epiphany it seemed like, as her eyes opened wide and she grabbed her head. Ames lowered his wand and looked puzzled, not understanding what was going on. He looked to the back of the room to one of his students.

"Go get the dean." The student wasted no time bolting from the classroom. "Jade…Jade can you hear me." No response from the girl as she tried to stand up. Her eyes were filled with fear now and were glowing bright blue.

"Jade." Hermione whispered as she stood up and made her way to the front of the class. She knelt down next to her and tried to catch her gaze. "Jade!" Hermione was practically yelling with concern. Her eyes were pleading for blue orbs to make contact.

"Hermione…" Jade struggled to speak, she turned and looked at Hermione in the eyes, but they didn't connect. They were looking past her as if the brunette was invisible. "I…I can't see you…I, don't know where I am." Hermione was torn with what she should do.

Professor Ames's spell must have hit somewhere deep inside Jade's mind while trying to reveal her secret. He must've broken a wall. Suddenly Jade let out a scream as if she was being hit with the torture curse, her eyes faded back to dark blue, but the life was slipping from them as she collapsed on the floor with a heavy thud. Hermione stifled her own scream as she cradled Jade's head in her arms as the dean entered the room.

"Please step away, Miss Granger," Reaver knelt down as Hermione backed away slowly, holding a hand over her mouth to stop her from crying. "You have stumbled upon a memory that Jade had locked away, Gerald." Reaver, although calm, spoke with a stern tone that bordered anger. "She needs to go to the hospital wing at once, Miss Granger, meet us there please."

"Class dismissed!" Ames boomed and immediately students started to file out of the room. "Forgive me, sir; I didn't know this would happen." Reaver dismissed the statement and quickly levitated Jade and rushed to the hospital building.

Hermione was still in shock and it took her a few minutes to find her feet and start running after them. She ignored Ron and Harry trying to get her attention as she ran out the door. Her lungs burned as she ran down the stairs and out of the building, but she couldn't stop, not until she could see Jade again. Bursting through the doors of the dining hall she sprinted up the flight of stairs to the hospital floor. A nurse stopped her before she could enter the treatment area.

"Just give them a few minutes dear." A lady in light blue scrubs said gently restraining Hermione's shoulders as the young girl tried to look into the window of the double doors separating her from Jade. "They told me to expect you, so don't fret you will be let in soon. Here have some water, you look ragged."

The women offered her a plastic cup and Hermione suddenly felt the after effects of running for such an extended period. She sat down in one of the padded chairs and sipped the water. Her hands were shaking as another older woman opened the doors and waved her arm, inviting Hermione to enter.

"Thank you for the water, ma'am." She said to the nurse at the desk who nodded and smiled warmly. Hermione entered and saw Jade lying in a bed with Reaver standing next to her. The old women in a lab coat standing at the foot of her bed with a clipboard in her hands. "What happened to her?" Hermione asked quietly. Reaver offered the chair on the other side of Jade's bed and Hermione sat down before her legs could give out.

"Professor Ames, unknowingly so, broke a barrier in Jade's mind that had been sealing a memory away from her consciousness for many years now." The old woman spoke calmly to both Hermione and the dean. "Do you have any idea what kind of memory would cause her to collapse like this?" This question was directed at Reaver only, who slowly nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'd thought that I could protect her from it." The man spoke quietly, his eyes full of worry. "I had sealed the memory myself when she was but a toddler because she kept having nightmares. I knew she would have to deal with it sometime, but I was waiting for the summer after school so it wouldn't keep her from focusing."

"Well I've given her some dreamless sleeping potion." The doctor said as she flipped through the chart in her hands. "But the only way for her to get through this is to face that memory and deal with it. You can't keep it from her now that she's had a glimpse at what it is. I'm sorry, Sid." With that the doctor took her leave to give the guests some privacy.

"Miss Granger," The dean said quietly. "I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to stay with Jade for the next few days. I have a feeling she will be having horrible nightmares and I'm not sure how long they will last." Hermione looked up at him surprised. "Don't look shocked Hermione, Jade has told me a lot about you in the past few weeks. I'm sure you'll take good care of her. If you need to miss any classes just let me know and I will inform your teachers."

With that the headmaster left giving Hermione a soft smile. Jade stirred quietly and the brunette gently grabbed her hand waiting for her to wake. About an hour later Hermione watched as Jade's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hermione?" She whispered as she rubbed her eyes and sat up in the hospital bed. "Where are we?"

"We are in the hospital wing." Hermione answered, gently pressing her lips against Jade's forehead. "You blacked out in class after erm…Ames used Legilimency on you." Jade furrowed her brow trying to remember what had happened and then winced and put her hand on her head.

"Right…" Jade's voice was barely a whisper and a shadow crossed her eyes. "I remember now." As she swung her legs over the side of the bed, Hermione grabbed both of their bags and swung them over her shoulder. Jade stood and wobbled a bit before putting her hand on Hermione's shoulder to steady herself. Her hand still on her head she closed her eyes and winced again as if having a constant head ache.

"I'm going to be staying with you tonight, Jade." Hermione whispered trying not to make Jade's head ache worse. "Reaver asked me to stay close to you for a while." Jade nodded, not making eye contact with the brown eyes of the young witch and before Hermione knew it, they had apparated to Jade's room. Jade fell to her knees when they landed and Hermione dropped their things to help her up. She got Jade up on her bed as she gently removed her cloak and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Hermione." Jade whispered as she kicked off her tennis shoes and flopped down on the bed. After setting their bags by Jade's desk she removed her own cloak, loosened her tie and lay down next to Jade.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked quietly as she gently nuzzled into Jade's neck. She reciprocated by resting her head on Hermione's, but slowly shook her head.

"I'm…" Jade began as she took a deep breath. "Just not ready yet, Hermione. It's a memory I never wanted to remember. Maybe someday I'll tell you." Hermione obliged Jade's wishes and dropped the subject quickly as cuddled closer to the warmth.

After a few minutes she felt the steady rise and fall of Jade's chest, signaling to her that she had fallen asleep. It was only one in the afternoon, but today's events had also sucked Hermione of her energy and soon surrendered to the steady heartbeat that was in her ears and soothed her to sleep.

_"__Stop Thrash, please!" Jade's mother was a lean women with dark brown hair and fair features, but her face was wrought with fear. "Why are you doing this?" A tall shadow was standing in the doorway of Jade's bedroom. Her mother was holding her tightly, to protect her? She couldn't remember. "She's just a child!" The shadow began to writhe and shift and suddenly a bone chilling howl ripped from the newly changed jaws. _

_The moon reflected from gold eyes and white teeth ripped through the air. Blood splattered against the walls and the woman shielding her from the menacing figure fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Jade ran and hid behind her bed as the gold eyes focused on her fallen mother. The figure raised his clawed hand and brought it down swiftly. Jade closed her eyes as the monster sauntered towards her growling and…smiling, with his gleaming teeth._

_"__J-ja-a," Her mother tried to call her name from her torn throat. The monster turned back on her and crunched his jaws around her neck to silence her._

"MOTHER!" Jade shot up in bed with sweat drenching her face. The sun was setting, making it difficult for Jade's vision to focus on where she was.

"Jade!" Hermione was up immediately hearing the yell ripping from Jade's throat. "Jade it's ok, calm down." Jade leaned forward, eyes still wide with fear and sweat dripping down her face. Hermione put her arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a hug and gently rocking her back and forth to calm her.

The body in her arms was shaking violently and her breathing was ragged and uneven. Hermione summoned a glass of water and forced Jade to drink it. She sipped it before taking a deep breath to try and calming her nerves.

As soon as Jade had woken up, she was lying down and slipping back to slumber. Hermione was worried about her girlfriend and was scared to fall asleep again to keep an eye on her. She didn't want to leave, but Hermione knew Jade should eat and so should she. She walked out into the common area to see Elise coming out of her room. Hermione ran down stairs to catch her.

"Elise!" Hermione called as the girl started to sit down on the couch.

"Hello Hermione." Elise greeted with a warm smile. "How is Jade doing?"

"Not very well." Hermione admitted as she reached the girl. "Would you actually mind staying with her for a moment while I go get us some food? She hasn't eaten since breakfast and I'm worried because as soon as she wakes, she slips back to sleep."

"Of course, Hermione. I'll go to her room right now." Hermione thanked Elise profusely before heading out to the dining hall.

It was fairly crowded in the hall and instead of going to the bar she went right back to the kitchen to talk to the staff about Jade's condition. They happily got some take out containers and filled them with veggies, fruit, and some chicken and rice then handed it to Hermione in a paper bag. She had only been gone for about ten minutes when she left the hall and practically ran back to Jade's dorm.

As she entered the building she heard another scream which caused her to apparate straight into Jade's room. Jade was up again sitting in bed with the color draining from her skin. Elise was comforting her and trying to make her drink water again without any success.

"She just woke a couple seconds ago." Elise said while rubbing Jade's back. "But she hasn't said anything yet." Elise stood and Hermione thanked her again as she was leaving. "Thanks for taking such good care of her, Hermione."

With that the blonde haired girl left shutting the door quietly. The brunette went and sat down next to Jade who looked horrible. Her face was pale and her eyes were unfocused and dark. Hermione gently grabbed Jade's face and looked into her eyes. Jade looked back at her sadly before closing her eyes and sighing.

"I don't think I'm ever actually going to get rest from sleeping soon." Jade whispered hoarsely running her hand through her hair. "Mainly, I'd like to enjoy this time here with you, but when I woke up and you weren't here I got confused about where I was again." Hermione softly kissed Jade's forehead.

"I'm here to take care of you, Jade." Hermione said softly, running her own fingers through the black tresses. "Don't worry, I'll be here next time you wake up, I promise." Jade nodded slowly and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Do you have food?" Jade asked suddenly sniffing the air. "I smell…chicken." Hermione laughed and kissed Jade again before grabbing the bag of food she had set on the night stand.

"At least you still have an appetite." Hermione handed Jade her container of food before grabbing her own. "The kitchen staff packed it pretty full." Jade smiled and started devouring the chicken and rice.

Not eating since the morning caused her to eat everything that was in front of her and then downing a full glass of water. She sighed, satisfied from her full stomach and Hermione watched as she eye lids started to get heavy again. Jade kept trying to stay awake, but every time her eyes would close they'd stay shut longer and longer.

"Don't be scared to fall asleep Jade." Hermione whispered as she kissed her cheek. "I'll be here to help you through these nightmares." Jade gave her a small smile and finally let her eyes shut for good. Hermione dimmed the lights so if Jade woke during the night she would know where she is. After starting her homework, Hermione sat on the bed next to the passed out girl and hoped she could get more sleep through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Road Block

Two weeks had passed since the start of Jade's nightmares and they had finally started to subdue. She only woke up once every night. Thankfully when she fell asleep again the nightmare didn't return. The first task of the tournament was fast approaching and Jade and Hermione had started to train again. Even though it was getting colder with the start of October, they took advantage of the sunny days.

Hermione had progressed significantly with her wandless magic to where she and Jade could duel together and Hermione held her own quite well. As they had finished their practice duel, they sat on the edge of the lake in the setting sunlight. Hermione looked at Jade and still noticed that the light in her eyes hadn't fully returned, but she was more herself than she had been in weeks.

"Thank you for staying with me through the past few weeks, Hermione." Jade said softly, glancing over to catch her eyes. "I feel bad that you had to spend your birthday babysitting me." Hermione smiled and scooted closer to her to rest her head against Jade's arm.

"I'm just glad they are finally backing off so you can rest." Hermione took a deep breath and caught Jade's scent that made her sigh dreamily. "Nothing could make me happier than making sure you're doing all right." Jade's arms moved and wrapped around Hermione's shoulders pulling her against the older girl's body.

"I hope you don't mind I bought you something anyways." Jade stuck her left hand in her cloak pocket and pulled out a long rectangular box wrapped in a blue bow. "Happy late-birthday, Hermione." She leaned over and gently kissed Hermione's temple.

Hermione took the box and looked up at Jade, as if asking permission to open it. Jade smiled at her encouragingly and the brunette pulled the bow off slowly. When she opened the box, her breath caught in her lungs as the blue glint of something caught her eyes. In the box was a silver chain and pendent with the front view of lion's face carved on it with small sapphires as its eyes.

"Jade," Hermione half whispered as she lifted the necklace from its resting place. "This is beautiful, thank you so much." She put it around her neck and stared as the sun made the eyes of the lion glow bright. Her other friends, aside from Ron, had gotten her books which she appreciated, but she had never gotten anything like this.

"There are runes on the opposite side." Jade flipped the pendant over and showed Hermione the symbols inscribed on the back. "They're for protection, and if you squeeze it, it will let me know if you need me and the eyes will glow, and vice versa."

Jade pulled a similar pendant from under the collar of her shirt, her pendant had a wolf instead of a lion and its eyes were made of turquoise. Hermione smiled and gently squeezed the pendant in her hand. She watched as the eyes on Jade's wolf started to glow softly.

"If you're in danger, the eyes will glow bright and will show me where you are through your lion's eyes." Hermione leaned up and laid a soft kiss on Jade's lips. She reciprocated by tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss and bring Hermione closer. They separated and Hermione was still beaming from receiving her gift.

"I'll never take it off." She whispered as she pecked Jade on the lips one last time. Jade stood and offered her hand to Hermione to help her off the ground before they started to head back to the campus.

They discussed the tournament on the way back and Hermione informed Jade that the first task was most likely going to involve battling something like the dragons from four years ago. Jade appreciated any information and advice Hermione could give her since the task was fast approaching. She had less than thirty days to prepare, but it was getting harder to focus with Hermione around to distract her with her smile and touch.

Even though they hadn't had too much physical contact, the contact they did had almost drove them made with desire. The more passionate the kisses got, the harder it was to stop them every time. Hermione already had it in her mind that she wasn't going to be able to hold Jade, or her own hormones, off much longer. So after the first task she had decided to let her inhibitions go since they would have a couple months before the second task.

"You know I've never made it official, but," Jade turned and looked at the young girl, she looked…nervous? Hermione was confused; she had never seen Jade be nervous. "Would you be my girlfriend, Hermione?" A wave of relief washed over her as she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

"Of course." Honestly, Hermione had never really thought to make it official. It all seemed so natural since the beginning that she thought it was already implied they were together.

Jade smiled widely at her and softly kissed her forehead before they started walking back towards the campus hand in hand. They walked for a while in silence under the quiet trees. All you could hear was the crunching of the fallen leaves that were coming with fall. Finally, reaching the opening of the forest, Jade felt Hermione shiver slightly with the lack of sunlight.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Jade asked as they passed the fountain they had fallen into months ago to kick start these events. "You look like you're deep in thought."

"I'm just thinking about after the first task." Hermione answered as they sat down on a bench in the shade. "I won't lie to you, I'm worried. These tasks won't be easy and I know you can handle yourself very well, but I…I care about you a lot." Hermione felt her cheeks getting how as she admitted her feelings for Jade. She didn't dare look at the girl in fear that her blush get worse.

"I care about you too, Hermione." Jade said quietly gently slipping her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "That's why I bought you that pendant, when you're not with me, I worry about you." Jade's hold on her tightened slightly and started rubbing her arm. "Especially around Ron."

"You don't have to worry about Ronald." Hermione said leaning against Jade to feed off her warmth. "He won't be a bother, I'm sure." Jade scoffed quietly and Hermione couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the jealousy emitting from her girlfriend. She leaned up and softly kissed Jade's cheek to try and reassure her. Jade's face relaxed slightly as she kissed Hermione on the forehead.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Hermione didn't really want to go back to her dorm.

Even though the nightmares had lessened, she wanted to stay with Jade. She had gotten so accustomed to being with her at night, Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep alone. She did want Jade to walk her back, but she also didn't want her to leave. She stood slowly as Jade entwined their fingers together and walked Hermione back to the Hogwarts building. Jade softly kissed Hermione on the lips and let it linger, as if to show how much she would be missed.

"I'll miss you tonight." Jade's words whispered into Hermione's ears and almost hurt as she pulled away and bid her goodnight. The young witch sighed heavily as she pulled the glass door open and walked into the common area where Ginny and Harry were sitting watching television. She went and sat down on the sofa adjacent from them.

"Are you all right 'Mione?" Harry asked thoughtfully, noticing his friend was looking sullen. "You don't look like yourself."

"I'm fine, Harry." She answered quietly taking some homework out of her bag to try and drown out the empty feeling from her gut. "Just have a lot on my mind is all." Harry wasn't satisfied with this answer, but chose not to press the subject, unlike his fiery girlfriend of course.

"Oh come off it, Hermione." Ginny said setting her quill down. "I know you're upset about not being able to stay with Jade, but you've been there for weeks and we have hardly seen a glimpse of you. We are your friends and we miss you." There was some concern in the younger girl's voice as she gently set her hand on top of Hermione's.

"I'm sorry Ginny," The emptiness was growing inside of Hermione's stomach. "I am sad about being away from her, but it's also, I've just been avoiding Ron honestly."

"Well I don't blame you for that." Harry scoffed as he closed his Potions book and stuffed it in his bag. "He's hell bent on trying to get you back." Hermione made a horrified face and looked her friend straight in the eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, why would he do that?!" Hermione was almost disgusted to learn that Ron wanted to be with her again, especially after how he acted towards Jade.

"We think he's just jealous 'Mione." Ginny was trying to calm the brunette down by rubbing her back. "Don't worry about it. I don't think he'll do anything about it."

"Don't put is past him though." Harry added as he stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. "We all know Ron is capable of idiocy." They all laughed lightly as Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and retired to his room. Hermione walked into her room with Ginny and set her bag down at the desk.

"You really don't look good Hermione." Ginny said gently putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you sure you're going to be ok? You look faint." Hermione nodded slowly.

"I think I just got used to being with her at night." Hermione slid her cloak off, removed her tie, and kicked off her shoes. She didn't even bother to remove her school uniform before lying in bed. She slipped her skirt off and pulled the sweater off and threw them on a pile on the floor. "It's silly really, to get attached to her so fast, but she's just so…comforting." Hermione laid there in bed for a moment and unconsciously held her pendant in her hand as she closed her eyes.

"What is that you're holding?" Ginny asked curiously looking over her trying to figure out what she was clutching. Hermione opened her hand to reveal the gift Jade had gotten for her birthday.

"It's from Jade," Hermione said without opening her eyes. "For my birthday, it's enchanted."

"Wow it's really pretty." Ginny was admiring the piece of silver carefully running her finger over the lion's sapphire eyes. "How is it enchanted?"

"When you squeeze it, it makes Jade's pendant glow." Hermione answered rolling over so Ginny could get a better look. "It's supposed to protect me and let her know that I'm safe."

The red headed girl smiled and returned the silver to Hermione's waiting hands. She gave her friend a quick hug before getting ready for bed. The feeling in the pit of Hermione's stomach was making falling asleep much harder than she had hoped. She pulled the covers up to her neck and slowly started to drift to sleep clutching the pendant in her hands as her eyes finally gave into the darkness.

x—x

Jade watched as the eyes on her wolf began to glow dimly. She was lying in bed, awoken by her reoccurring nightmare, but this time she couldn't get back to sleep with the lack of Hermione in her bed next to her. Her girlfriend's presence is what had gotten her back to sleep lately and without her it seemed like Jade wouldn't be able to rest. The turquoise eyes began to glow brighter, Jade sat up straight in her bed and an image of Hermione's dorm room was projected into her mind.

"Hermione." She whispered before apparating with a soft pop.

The room she had appeared in was dark and quiet. It took a few minutes for Jade's eyes to adjust to see Hermione lying in bed tightly holding onto the necklace Jade had given her earlier. The look on the sleeping girl's face was distraught and Jade came to the conclusion that she was having a nightmare and that's why the pendant activated. Jade let out a soft, but relieved sigh as she bent over and gently pried the pendant from Hermione's hands.

A small whimper escaped the girl's lips as if something had hurt her. Jade leaned down, gently running her hand through dark brown locks of silk and softly kissed Hermione on the temple. At Jade's touch Hermione seemed to relax. She was very tempted to crawl into bed with her girlfriend and drift off to sleep with her comfort and security, but she decided against it. She wanted to try and sever the need to be with her at every moment of the day. It would be difficult, but she should try and save what little independence they each had.

"Jade…" The whisper floated from Hermione's lips right to Jade's ears and sent shivers down her spine. She turned and looked at the sleeping figure and all thoughts of leaving were extinguished from her mind.

Jade waved her hand in front of her and made Hermione's bed bigger to accommodate another body. She stripped off her dress shirt and jeans and hung them on the frame of the bed. Slipping silently under the covers and lying on her back, Jade leaned over and softly kissed Hermione's lips.

Sensing Jade's presence, Hermione nuzzled closer to the warmth as Jade rolled onto her side to face her love. She gently held Hermione's hand and touched her forehead to hers gently before closing her eyes and breathing in Hermione's scent. Jade's eyes soon became too heavy to keep open with the symphony of Hermione's steady breathing lulling her to sleep. She finally submitted and let the threat of slumber over take her.

x—x

"Hermione!" Who was trying to wake her? That wasn't the smooth voice of her girlfriend she was so used to waking to. "Hermione, wake up, NOW." The urgency in Ginny's voice shook the girl from her sleep and she lazily opened her eyes to look at the girl in front of her.

"Whatsit, Gin?" Hermione slurred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at her clock and sighed. "It's only bloody four in the morning Ginny, let me sleep." Hermione went to roll over and that's when she felt the solid mass next to her. She looked over her shoulder to see Jade's sleeping figure next to her. Her eyes widened slightly wondering how the girl had even gotten there without waking her up.

"That's what I wanted to tell you." Ginny hissed. "How did she get here? And how long has she been here?! I woke up to use the loo and saw her next to you!" Ginny was starting to get frantic as she paced back and forth. "We are going to be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione was trying to calm her friend, but really she wanted to go back to sleep before having to actually wake up in a few hours. "I will take care of it, I'm sure it won't be a problem." She didn't know what else to say, but luckily Ginny nodded, took a swig of a dark liquid from a small vial, sleeping potion Hermione assumed, and returned to bed. The brunette laid back down and felt Jade's arm wrap around her waist and pull her flush to her body.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." She whispered softly as she nuzzled the back of the Gryffindor's neck. "You squeezed the pendant while you were having a nightmare and I thought you were in trouble. When I got here, I had planned on leaving, but I…I couldn't go." Hermione smiled sleepily, rolled over to her back and leaned her cheek against Jade's forehead.

"I don't mind, obviously." Hermione whispered back. She found Jade's hand and laced their fingers. "It was hard to fall asleep without you tonight and I thought once I fell asleep I'd be ok, but I guess my subconscious wanted you here so much I squeezed the pendant in my sleep."

"I'm glad you did." Jade said, with her eyes closed she found her way to Hermione's lips and kissed them softly before releasing a soft sigh and Hermione knew she was falling asleep. She rolled again to be closer to Jade who eagerly pulled her closer.

There was no tension between them besides the need to be in each other's presence. The invisible pull that when they were apart, was constantly drawing them to get back together. Hermione closed her eyes and reveled in the security Jade brought with her before gently squeezing Jade's hand and falling back into sleep's embrace.

x—x

A horrible ringing was disturbing Jade from her reverie. With groggy eyes, she looked for the object making the affronting noise. Her cerulean eyes found Hermione's muggle clock and quickly flicked her wrist and it quieted.

Jade sat up rubbing her eyes before looking around to the unfamiliar surroundings and remembered she had spent the night in Hermione's room. She looked down to her left and saw the still sleeping physique of her girlfriend. Slightly annoyed she was awake because she had a free period in the morning, Jade grunted and lay back down; she wrapped an arm around Hermione and softly kissed her neck.

"You need to wake up, 'Mione." She whispered softly into the sleeping girl's ear. "Your alarm went off." Hermione groaned as she stirred slightly. Jade looked around to see Ginny was already in the bathroom getting ready. "If it will help you get up I'll get out of bed." The threat reached Hermione's ears and she opened her eyes grudgingly to look up at her girlfriend.

"You're mean." Hermione muttered in a whining manner as she slowly sat up. "Just because I'm a good student doesn't mean I wouldn't rather stay in bed than get up y'know." Jade smiled groggily as she kissed Hermione's lips and as she did so, Hermione fell back onto Jade's chest.

"Well if you're to take a shower." Jade played with Hermione's curls softly. "You should probably get up, but if not feel free to lay with me a bit longer." Hermione scoffed at her playfully.

"Are you saying that I'm dirty?" Hermione raised an eyebrow to her girlfriend daring Jade to say something.

"I'm not really sure how dirty you are." Jade said leaning over Hermione slightly and slid her hand down her thigh. "But I'd sure like to find out." Hermione's face started to heat up as Jade's hand slowly traveled up and the skin on skin contact made her breath catch. The brunette leaned up trying to get closer to Jade's lips as Ginny decided at that moment to exit the bathroom.

"I hope to the gods I'm not interrupting anything." The red head had her eyes covered with her hand. Hermione groaned in frustration as Jade removed her hand from her bare skin. Jade chuckled, leaning down to quickly kiss Hermione before getting out of bed and slid her jeans back on. Hermione hated to see the girl put clothes back on after being in such a comfortable position moments ago, but she decided she needed to get ready for class.

"It's safe to move your hand Gin." Hermione said as she passed her to get to the bathroom. "Everything is covered." Ginny moved her hand down and Jade was smiling at her playfully.

"Sorry to intrude on you last night." Jade apologized as she sat back down on Hermione's bed. "I hadn't really planned on staying the night, but I guess Hermione's hold on me is stronger than I anticipated."

"Do you love her?" Ginny was very serious looking Jade in the eyes and holding her stare.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked thoroughly surprised at the boldness of the red head.

"I asked if you love Hermione." Ginny said again sitting at the desk facing Jade. "I don't want to see my friend get hurt and she seems very smitten with you." Jade thought for a minute on how to answer Hermione's young friend.

"I care deeply for her." Jade answered finally. "Although if I am in love with her, I promise she will be the first to know and not you." Jade had been a little cold towards the prying girl, but only because she wasn't going to confess her feelings to anyone _but_ Hermione when that time came. "Besides, I'm not sure if Hermione is ready for love yet, but when she is we will both know."

"I just don't want her to get hurt at the end of the year if you two are still together." Ginny said gathering her things for class. "When she leaves, I don't want her to be heartbroken if you're not going to keep in touch." Jade was starting to get annoyed at the lack of trust Ginny was having with her.

"I understand you're only trying to protect her." Jade said finally standing, taking a step towards Ginny to make her point. "But I am _not_ the one you need to be worried over. She means a lot to me and I would never hurt her." Ginny kept Jade's stare bravely and pulled her bag up on her shoulder.

"Good." She walked past Jade and opened the door. "Because you would have a lot of people to deal with if you did." Ginny walked out the door calmly as Hermione came back into Jade's presence.

"Do you want to eat breakfast with me?" Hermione asked as she pulled on her sweater. Jade nodded slowly and opened the door for her. "Was Ginny being rude to you?"

"No," Jade said flatly. "Why would you ask?"

"Well I heard you guys talking and I know she can be a bit…forward sometimes." Hermione walked past through the door and Jade followed behind slightly. "Were you talking about me?"

"About us." Jade answered as she caught up with Hermione. "She was more so, making sure I wasn't going to hurt you. She seemed rather concerned about me." The taller girl became quiet for a moment. "Do you ever doubt my intentions Hermione?" Hermione stopped and looked over at her girlfriend who was staring blankly forward.

"What do you mean?" Hermione queried, gently grabbing her hand. "I've never doubted you. You care about me more than anyone else I think. Don't you ever think other-wise." Jade gently squeezed Hermione's hand and continued to walk towards the dining hall.

"I just don't want you to think I'd ever purposely hurt you." Jade sighed after entering the hall. "Even though when the year ends you'll be leaving, I won't want to end things with you, I hope you know that." Hermione was blushing now at hearing Jade confess how she felt about her and admitting she wanted this to continue into the future. Suddenly Jade gently grabbed Hermione's shoulders and stopped her before she could join the rest of the students up for breakfast. "Hermione what I'm trying to say is…"

Suddenly Hermione was nervous with Jade having trouble finding words, which had never happened before. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she felt Jade's smoldering stare on her. Hermione tensed her body as Jade leaned forward until her lips were next to her ear. She felt fingertips gently tip her chin up and exhaled slowly when she felt Jade's breath on her hair.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione's head snapped up and looked towards the voice. It was Ron calling her over to sit with Harry and Ginny. She felt Jade step away from her as irritation sparked in her eyes. Ron had horrible timing in trying to speak to her. "Come on Hermione, you haven't eaten with us in years." This was true…an exaggeration, but it had been a while.

"I will see you in class." Jade's voice was numb in Hermione's ears and before she could protest, Jade had turned on her heel and walked out of the dining area, her long hair flowing behind her. Hermione's heart fell to her stomach as she watched her leave, she wanted desperately to follow her and ask her what she had wanted to say, but Ron's shouts were getting louder.

"Glad you could join us 'Mione." Harry greeted as she sat down next to him with Ginny was opposite of her boyfriend. She had no desire to sit next to Ron. "Why didn't Jade come with you?" Hermione shook her head dismissively, trying more than anything, to get the look in Jade's eyes out of her memory.

"She just had things to do before class." Hermione didn't want to talk about the subject anymore and her friends picked up on that…except for Ron.

"Well I'm glad she didn't come with you." He said shoveling some eggs into his mouth. Hermione tried to retain her composure while she ate quietly. "She's so stuck up right? Like she's better than everyone else just because she was chosen as Champion and she's captain of her team, and she can use wandless magic. So what? You spend too much time around her Hermione, I hardly see you anymore."

"Maybe that's because you physically threatened her Ronald." Hermione said finally trying to shut Ron up. Harry and Ginny kept exchanging nervous glances to each other and their friends. Ron scoffed loudly and took a drink of her orange juice.

"Pfft. Please Hermione, I barely touched her." Ron was being extremely thick today, trying to start and argument with the brunette after interrupting a moment that seemed important to her girlfriend. "If I had meant to injure her I would have." Hermione's blood was starting to boil and she was clenching her jaw rather tightly.

"You're treading on dangerous ground, Ron." Harry nudged his friend slightly trying to get him to stop talking, with no avail to his dismay.

"Whatever Harry," Ron turned his attention to Hermione. "Why don't you hang out with me today 'Mione? Since we only have a half day of classes because of the first task coming up. We haven't talked in a while and well…I, I miss you." Hermione didn't make eye contact as she finished her food glared at him before standing up with her tray.

"I'll see you in class." She said flatly before leaving the group. Ron had just looked at her trying to say something as she walked out the door.

x—x

Jade spent her free time studying the spells Hermione had recommended she learn for the upcoming task. She didn't know why she had gotten so upset when Ron had called Hermione over earlier, but for some reason, the interruption had irked her. Despite the nature of their conversation, Jade had really thought about what Ginny had said to her that morning. She knew damn well that she was in love with Hermione, but was it too soon to confess such an emotion? Let alone to someone who has never had a long term relationship with another girl.

It made her nervous when she was honest with herself. Jade sighed and lazily began her illusion spell to confuse whatever opponent she faced. When ten o'clock rolled around Jade sighed and put her books in her shoulder bag. Maybe Hermione had forgotten that Jade was trying to tell her something and wouldn't bring it up in DADA, but she highly doubted it since her girlfriend had such a sharp mind. Jade chuckled to herself as she walked out of her room. She sure knew how to pick 'em.

x—x

As Hermione entered her DADA class, she noticed that the Swedish boy had moved to the table behind hers which seemed odd since he was always with his schoolmates. As she went to sit down, she noticed Harry and Ron had changed seats, leaving the witch to sit next to the red headed boy. She groaned quietly and sat down next to Ron without a word or a glance.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted, he sure was going out of his way to try and engage her in conversation. "C'mon 'Mione you can't ignore me forever. She continued to ignore him as the rest of the class filed in, except the one person she actually cared about.

Finally, as the bell rang, Jade strode in calmly as if she had hours of time to spare. The room seemed to silence as she nonchalantly walked to her seat. Jade's tie was loose around her neck and exposed her collarbone as the first few buttons of her shirt were undone.

Hermione couldn't help her stare travel from Jade's face down to the swell of her breasts that were peering through the opening. She swallowed hard as Jade took her seat next to the blushing brunette and leaned down to get her book which gave Hermione a censored view of the valley of her breasts. Her brown eyes quickly turned their attention to the front of the class to try and fend off the inappropriate images that were creeping into her mind.

"Good morning Hermione." Jade whispered softly stealing a sideways glance at the girl. "You look a bit flushed, are you all right?" Jade's voice bordered concern and amusement having an idea of why Hermione's face was so red.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione turned her gaze down to her book and began flipping pages.

"Today class, we are going to be learning about Lycanthropy." Professor Ames was in casual clothes since it was Friday; his red dress shirt was paired with a pair of darker jeans which seemed to make him look a little younger. "Can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and a lycan?" Hands began to shoot up into the air, including Hermione's. She noticed Jade had folded her arms over her chest and was staring absentmindedly out the window. Did she really not know the answer? "Yes Mister Grey?"

"Verevolves turn into mindless creatures dat have no control over deir actions." The boy's low voice almost boomed as he spoke. "Lycans haf complete comprehension of deir shift and de human subconscious remains. Dere are also physical differences." Brynvald stole a glance at Hermione briefly before turning his attention back to the professor.

_**What is with him the past week?**_ Hermione thought to herself. The Swede had been trying to speak to her more often in class and actually trying to initiate conversation occasionally. It was strange since they had never really talked before that, now all of a sudden he had some sort of interest in her. She shook the thought out of her head as Ames began to speak again.

"Very good, sir!" Ames said brightly as he stood from behind his desk. "And who can tell me the most unique feature of lycans? Hm? Anyone?" Hermione's hand shot up again, but Ames ignored her. "Jade? Do you know?"

"I'm afraid not." Jade replied flatly keeping her gaze on the window.

"Oh come now, I know you know the answer Miss McHale." Ames prodded. He seemed to have a habit of pestering the dark haired girl. "Tell me, what are the most discriminating features between the two beasts?" Jade tensed at the last word as she shot a glare at her professor, she sighed softly giving into his inquiry.

"Lycans can shift whenever they want." Jade said keeping her glare on her professor. "Even without a full moon."

"Very good, very good!" Ames said as he dimmed the lights and pulled the blinds down on the window. "Lycans are very dangerous for that fact. There isn't any indication in their human form that they have the disease. Even though lycanthropy is for werewolves as well, that string of the virus has been watered down so to speak. Just as blood can be thinned with the lack of heirs for a family, the lycanthropy gene gets weaker when it passed down through a bite." The professor waved his hand down and a large screen dropped down and a projection started in the back of the room. "Now Jade, can you tell me how to keep the lycan gene strong?" Jade seemed to be getting irritated. Hermione wondered if she was still upset about what had happened earlier that morning and remembered that she had been trying to tell her something that seemed important.

"They have to mate." Jade obliged her teacher by answering the question correctly without any fuss. "With another lycan or humanoid species."

"Correct, to keep the lycan gene pure, they must mate instead of spreading the disease through a bite." Ames continued the rest of class teaching them the physical differences between the two wolfen beings and assigning them an essay, five hundred words on who originally created the lycanthropy gene and theories on cures.

The bell rang and everyone stood to leave class. Hermione quickly shoved her books in her bag and jogged to catch up to Jade who had already started walking away. Hermione wondered why she was being so distant today.

"Jade, wait." Hermione called as she walked through the door. Black hair swirled gracefully as Jade turned to look at Hermione with a tired look in her eyes, but despite that she waited patiently for her to catch up. "Are you doing ok? You're being very distant today."

"Hermione! Wait!"

_**Damnit.**_ Hermione cursed to herself as Ron and Dean walked up to the two girls. She watched as Jade's eyes narrowed when Ron neared. Ginny had joined Harry after her class and they were walking a few feet behind, watching their friends cautiously.

"Jeez, why the hurry?" Ron said as he stood next to Hermione. "I thought we were going to hang out today? Just me and you." Jade's eyes widened slightly as she looked down at Hermione. Ron ignored the look on dark haired girl's face, and Jade in general. "Come on, I thought we could go to lunch or something."

"Ron, I _**never **_said I was going to hang out with you." Hermione was getting rather agitated with his behavior.

He was purposely trying to make it seem like Hermione was going to be alone with him in front of Jade. She turned away from him and started walking down the stairs with Jade at her side. As they reached the door leading out to a gray fall day Ron caught up to them again as they exited the building. Hermione looked up to see anger icing Jade's eyes and features.

**_Please Ron, just leave it be you prat._** Hermione prayed that her thoughts somehow reached the red head so she could finally have a word with Jade who had been silently seething this whole time.

"Oh come off it Hermione." Ron said stepping in front of her which almost caused her to crash into him if Jade hadn't gently placed a hand on her back to keep her steady. Ron's eyes narrowed as he saw the contact. "What do you think you're doing touching her?" Ron was being bold and despite being a few inches taller than Jade, still seemed to cower in her presence.

"Excuse me?" Jade hissed vehemently, venom coating her words. "What do _I_ think I'm doing? _I_ can touch her if I please she's my…" Before Jade could finish her sentence Ron cut her off.

"Just shut it, ok." Ron's eyes were on fire as she glared at the girl. "Hermione is coming with me all right? Come on Hermione." Ron reached out and grabbed Hermione's forearm which caused the brunette to wince as his grip was tighter than needed. He went to drag the girl away even though the witch was fighting him.

"Ron! Let go! This is ridiculous." Hermione tried to wriggle her arm out of his grasp, but the more she pulled the tighter he held onto her. Suddenly Jade was in front of her with her hand on Ron's arm, clutching dangerously. Hermione looked up at the girl's face and saw her eyes glowing icy blue.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The First Task

"She asked you to let her go." Jade's voice was dangerous and threatening in Hermione's ears. Ron turned staring daggers into the girl who was staring them right back. It seemed like minutes to Hermione as they glared at each other with rage burning in their eyes. "I suggest you let her go." Hermione winced again as Ron's grip got tighter around her arm and a whimper escaped from her mouth.

"Why don't you leave us alone." Ron hissed seeming to ignore Hermione's pain. "She's coming with me."

"No," Jade growled as she dug her nails into the skin of Ron's forearm. "She's not." Ron tensed as the sharpness dug into his flesh which only made him angrier.

"You know I don't hit girls." Ron said as he released Hermione finally. She stepped away, gently nursing her quickly bruising arm. Jade still had grip on his arm and didn't seem to be planning on letting go anything soon. "But there's just something about you that makes me want to knock you out." Ginny and Harry finally arrived to see that a group of students had gathered around Ron and Jade, including Jenson and the Kiely twins.

"Go ahead." Jade answered which surprised everyone and elicited a few gasps from the on lookers. "Take your best shot."

Ron didn't need telling twice as his left fist flew and connected solidly with Jade's right cheek. Hermione heard some gasps and roars from the crowd as the solidity of the punch shocked them. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't open her mouth as Jade was knocked back a couple feet and hit the ground.

Hermione's eyes were wide with shock as Harry moved and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She took a step forward to try and get to her fallen girlfriend, but Harry's hold on her was strong to keep her in place. She saw Jenson in the crowd try and charge Ron, but his girlfriend and her sister had restrained him.

Jade was on her hands and knees trying to recover from the blow. Her hair was in front of her face as she raised her palm to her friends to keep them in their place. The tall boy reluctantly obeyed and lowered his fists trying to calm himself. Jade stood slowly on shaky legs as she spit blood to the ground and wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve. She stood straight up with her eyes closed; she slowly removed her cloak and tie, dropping them in a pile on the ground.

"I give you credit." Ron said smugly, rubbing his knuckles. "I'm surprised you're still standing. I thought I'd over done it for a second when you hit the ground." Jade opened her eyes, her right one closed slightly from the swelling in her cheek. They looked like they were glowing, like the blue in a hot flame.

"Ronald Weasley you stop this right now!" Hermione shouted, trying to keep Jade from getting hurt anymore. If she knew anything about Jade, it was that she was prideful, too prideful sometimes. She knew damn well the older girl could best Ron in a duel of magic, but physically, she wasn't sure since Ron had a height advantage. "Please, leave her alone!" Ron ignored her pleas and advanced on the girl in front of him.

"When she stays down." He said menacingly. "When she learns her lesson."

"My lesson?" A smirk spread on Jade's lips as she chuckled. "I expected more from you Ron." Jade said calmly as she turned to face him. "I thought you'd at least break something, but I guess I anticipated too much from you."

Jade's eyes looked dangerous, as if you were to look in them you'd catch on fire, but Ron didn't break the gaze. Instead, he charged at her with his fist raised. His rage had taken over his better judgment as he swung at her again and she side stepped. She caught his wrist in her hand next to her head. Ron looked stunned as he stared at her.

"You have to have a clear mind to win a fight." She dug her nails in his skin and twisted his wrist in. He winced as she twisted harder and he fell to his knees.

As he was on the ground Jade lifted her other hand high and backhanded him across the face. The smack reverberated through the air as the crowd silenced. Ron became enraged and tried to stand, but Jade just kicked his knees out from under him and wrapped a hand around his neck while still holding his wrist.

"You bitch." He spat through gritted teeth. Jade simply smirked despite her swollen face.

"If you could concentrate on something other than what's in front of you," Jade growled inching closer to his face. "Maybe you would've seen that I was taunting you like a matador with a bull. You charge blindly without thinking about what your next move is going to be. All I had to do was let you get a punch in. Let you think you had the upper hand to get you to lose focus." Hermione watched as Jade tightened her grip on Ron's neck causing him to wince. "If I _ever_ see you touch Hermione in a forceful manner again, I will show you how this fight would've ended if I were to be offensive." With that she released his arm and threw him to the ground by his neck. Ron coughed as Dean ran over to help him up.

"Gerroff me!" Ron yelled as he got up, shoving Dean aside. "That bitch will see what offensive means."

He ran at her again with her back turned, but as he reached out to grab her, Jade spun quickly and grabbed his outstretched arm. She punched him hard in the ribs and swept his feet out from under him with a swift kick. While he was in midair she grabbed his arm again and flipped him forward and threw him onto his back. Ron gasped loudly trying to catch the oxygen that had been forced from his lungs.

Jade stood straight again and dusted herself off before picking up her cloak and tie. She walked over to Hermione who was silent from what she had just witnessed. The neon had faded from Jade's eyes and they were back to their normal crystalline blue.

"Are you hurt Hermione?" Jade asked softly as she gently held Hermione's arm in her hands. "Your arm is really bruised." Hermione snapped out of her shock and gently touched Jade's face. It was very swollen and dark purple. A trail of smeared blood was lingering in the corner of Jade's mouth.

"How can you worry about me?" Hermione asked as she pulled out her wand and started to mend Jade's bruised jaw. "You could've gotten really hurt, you know that?"

Jade smirked and the warmth in her eyes had surprised the brunette. She noticed Jade's hands softly on her bruised arm and felt the warmth emitting from them. Jade had been healing Hermione this whole time since she touched her. Once Jade's face was back to normal Hermione hugged her without the fear of putting her in pain.

"I told you I would always protect you, Hermione." Jade breathed into the young girl's hair. "And I wasn't about to let him force you to do anything." She pulled away slightly and rested her hands on Hermione's hips. "I was going to tell you earlier Hermione, but then I had some doubts the more I thought about it. After seeing him grab you like that though, I'm quite sure now." Hermione looked at her girlfriend curiously as their eyes locked.

"What are you sure about?" Hermione asked getting nervous again as her heart started to pound against her rib cage. Jade leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's waiting lips. The kiss lingered innocently for a moment before Jade barely pulled away.

"That I love you." Jade's words made Hermione's heart race. She started blushing furiously as electric currents sparked through her body. Jade had said she loved her…her of all the people, she had said it to her, a bookworm and introvert. Hermione closed her eyes for a second and took in the sensations running through her. She never knew words could make her feel so good.

"I love you too, Jade." She whispered finally opening her eyes to get lost in cerulean pools. Jade's eyes lit up and she leaned down as Hermione leaned up to close the gap between their lips.

Despite the crowd of people still lingering around them, Hermione wrapped her arms around Jade's neck to deepen the kiss. She felt Jade's arms slide around her waist and pick her up slightly. Nothing else mattered than being as close to Jade as possible.

The hoots and cat calls didn't even reach their ears as Jade reluctantly ended the kiss and just held Hermione close, looking into her eyes. The crowd of people slowly cleared out until it was just Hermione and Jade together. Besides Dean and Ron still yards away on the ground of course.

"Well, that went well." Ginny said coming up to them with Harry in tow. "It's about time someone put him in his place." She watched as Dean helped Ron back to his feet and dragged him back to the dorm. "I guess our talk made you think huh?" Ginny shot a sideways glance towards Jade who just rolled her eyes.

Hermione giggled as she pecked Jade on the cheek playfully. Harry watched as Ron shot a murderous glance back at his friends as he wobbled away. The brunette saw Jade's eyes narrow, as if they were speaking telepathically to each other. She gently cupped Jade's cheek and turned her face to look at her. Blue eyes snapped back to normal and she smiled warmly at the shorter witch. The four teenagers walked together to their building quietly, conversing about anything BUT the fight that had just occurred.

"So Jade, do you think you're prepared for the first task?" Harry asked as they wandered through campus. "I know sometimes it can be kind of stressful since you're not supposed to know what the task is supposed to be.

"It's kind of frustrating actually." Jade answered softly as they reached the dining hall for lunch. "I've just been practicing spells and enchantments that Hermione suggested I learn and that's really all I can do. How is Neville handling things?"

"Oh, well, he's doing all right." Ginny chimed in as they sat down at an empty booth. "The year before really brought him out of his shell and boosted his confidence so I'm sure he'll do brilliantly." Hermione hadn't really said much on the subject as her three friends continued to discuss the tournament. She was worried, worried for Jade's safety, for Neville's and she was scared as to what the first task could even be.

"Hermione, you're being rather quiet." Ginny said as she took a sip of her soup. "Are you all right?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and smiled trying to hide her worry.

"I'm fine just," Hermione poked at her salad lazily. "Just thinking about the tournament." It wasn't a complete like; she just wasn't telling that what exactly her brain was thinking about. She felt Jade's hand on her knee and gently squeeze it. Hermione tried to relax at her touch, but the worry in her eyes couldn't be hidden from her girlfriend.

x—x

Before Hermione knew it the first task was upon them. It was a cloudy day as Hermione and her friends walked to the lake where a giant arena was constructed that took up half of the watery mass. Jade had been called away early this morning with the other champions right after breakfast.

A hand fell on Hermione's shoulder and she looked over to see Ginny smiling warmly at her. The worry was dripping from Hermione's face and the red head did her best to try and comfort her friend without words. Harry joined them soon after with a surprisingly cheerful expression on his face.

"Are you guys excited?" Harry asked as they sat down in the stands around the other Hogwarts students. Ron was sitting with Dean and Seamus on the far side of the stands glaring at them still. He hadn't really gotten over the fight that occurred weeks ago, he sure did know how to hold onto a grudge. "I think I'm more excited since I know I'm not going to have to compete in these crazy- oof!"

Ginny elbowed Harry in the gut as she saw Hermione's face drop. Harry realized his mistake and tried to change the subject, but it was too late. Hermione stared blankly in the arena as the boom of Headmaster Reaver's voice filled the air.

"Good afternoon everyone!" He threw his hands in the air standing on a podium in a viewing area. "And welcome to the Triwizard Tournament! Today the Champions will be battling a creature specific to their skills that is guarding an Oracle Stone for each of the competitors. They will be judged on difficulty of their spells and time of course. At the sound of the cannon the competition will begin. Good luck Champions!"

With that Reaver sat down and a few moments later a cannon sounded into the air. Hermione jumped at the sound and looked down anxiously to see who was going to be first. She saw Neville emerge from a tunnel below, a large metal gate closed heavily behind him as he sulked around cautiously with his wand at the ready.

A giant emerged from behind a boulder and charged at the boy, its club high over its head. Hermione was rather impressed with Neville's performance, twenty minutes later the boy had successfully stunned the giant and collected his crystal. He raised it triumphantly and the entire Hogwarts section erupted in cheers. Sven was next after a few moments of silence.

**_Of course._** Hermione thought to herself as she sat back down after seeing that Jade wasn't emerging from the tunnel. **_Save her for last, keep me worried for the whole thing_**.

She sighed heavily and watched as Sven battled a leviathan that he seemed to dispatch easily before he dove into the water to retrieve his stone. His battle had lasted a little longer than Neville's since his beast took a little more tact to abolish. After a few minutes of Sven leaving the arena, the cannon blew and finally Jade emerged from the tunnel wearing dark gray cargo pants and royal blue and black jacket with her name on the back in silver. Ginny gently grasped Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure she's going to do brilliant, Hermione." Ginny said quietly as they watched the gate fall and Jade walk around cautiously. Hermione held her breath as she waited for whatever challenge Jade was going to face to show itself. Then she saw four figures emerge from somewhere and advance on her. She couldn't just be battling wizards could she? Then Hermione saw one of them start to writhe and shake as it began to shift.

This was their idea of a task? Jade watched as the figures advanced on her slowly, menacingly smiling at her. She watched closely as one began to change shape and suddenly realized what she was dealing with. As fast as she could, she turned and tried to get into an open space as she heard the crowd gasp and yell at what they were seeing.

A lycan, she was going to battle a pack of lycans. As she reached the edge of the lake she could hear the panting and low growls of the monster advancing on her. She turned and faced the beast as it stopped just a few feet away from her.

As she looked past him, she saw her stone back in the other direction across the expanse of land. She cursed herself silently for not trying to find her stone before running, but now she didn't have a choice. The beast paced back and forth, biding its time before finally deciding to strike. It let out a bone chilling howl and lunged at her.

"Gladius!" Jade yelled and a sword conjured of magic appeared in her hands as she ducked and sliced at the wolf who jumped over her. It howled in pain and landed in the lake. Two other figures shifted and rounded on her.

Jade made the decision to sprint forward to try and get closer to her target. She jumped over one of the snarling beasts and kept running. The earth shook with the massive wolves behind her. Looking over her shoulder momentarily to see how much space was between them, she extended her hand back.

"Alligaveritis!" Chains flew out of her hand binding one of the large creatures crashing him to the ground. The other flexed its muscles and increased its speed to catch up to its prey.

She was only a few feet away from her stone now. Her lungs were burning for oxygen and her muscles were screaming at her to stop and give them a rest. Suddenly, a clawed hand latched around her leg and slammed her to the ground. She turned on her back as the beast leapt over her.

"Duratus." She said and the monster froze in mid jump. Jade quickly scrambled to her feet, only a couple more feet. She climbed the boulder where her stone sat patiently and as she was about to touch it a solid black mass crashed into her.

Jade's body flew and hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of her. Stunned, she laid there for a moment to try and get the air back in her lungs. The wolf slowly hovered over her and pinned her down with one of its over-sized clawed hands on her chest.

It clenched its fingers and claws dug into Jade's skin ripping her shirt. She winced slightly and struggled against his grip. The beast lowered its face down to hers and roared furiously at her. Jade's ears started to ring, but she lifted her hand and pressed it against the wolf's chest and glared.

"Bombarda maxima!" A loud explosion, and both Jade, and her attacker was engulfed in fire. A figure shot into the sky and fell like a stone back to earth with a concrete thud. Jade lay there with blood running down her arm from the burns she had sustained. She got up slowly and walked over to the boulder again.

This time she grabbed it with a bloodied hand and the cannon sounded signaling the end of the task. The stands exploded with cheers and applause as Jade clutched the crystal to her chest. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath and relax slightly until she heard a shrill scream.

"JADE LOOK OUT!" Who had yelled? Hermione? Elise? Jade turned to see the black beast charging at her again, but this time her strength had waned and it was all she could do to jump out of the way. The task was over, why was this wolf being so persistent? Jade stood and turned to her attacker…or attackers, since all the beasts had joined again and were circling her.

To her surprise they started to shift back, covering themselves with simple clothes as they reached their human bodies again. Hermione was mortified at what was happening. Why wasn't anyone stopping them? Why were they letting this continue? The four, now humans, had Jade surrounded, three men and a young girl it looked like. Hermione made her way to the edge of the stands closest to the arena to try and see better as Harry and Ginny followed. What was going on?

"Rayna…" Jade whispered, eyes wide in shock…or horror? She wasn't quite sure at the time.

Rayna had left school last year for personal reasons, and here she was standing in front of her wearing very little clothing. Hermione froze when she heard that name that Jade had mentioned months before. The ex-girlfriend was standing in front of her girlfriend half naked and glaring at her. Hermione felt jealousy rise in her body, but what could she do but listen to what was going on.

"You've grown quite a bit, Jade." A figure with black hair, a very large man to be honest, spoke to her and the voice sent chills down her spine at the sudden realization of who this man was. "Why don't you greet your father?" Jade almost fell as he spoke the words. Her father, who she hadn't seen since her mother's murder, was standing in front of her, expecting niceties. Rayna started circling Jade slowly. "Come now; give your father a hug." Jade spat at the last word and glared daggers into her father's gold eyes.

"Thrash." Jade hissed angrily as she watched her ex circle around her like a piece of meat. "What have you done to her?" Thrash laughed as Rayna went and stood next to him.

"I've made her better." He caressed her cheek with one finger as the blonde's eyes stayed on Jade's. "She's stronger now; smarter…she's a perfect being. I made her for you." Jade gasped quietly as Rayna smiled and walked towards her. Hermione was stunned, what was he talking about? She gritted her teeth as the blonde girl walked towards Jade.

"What do you mean for me?" Rayna was extremely close to Jade now and wrapped an arm around her neck.

"You deserve someone as strong as you, Jade." Her father said smiling as Rayna pressed her body against Jade's. "Someone suited to your blood." Rayna leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Jade's neck. Jade grabbed the lycan girl by the shoulder and pushed her back to Hermione's relief.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Rayna asked coyly trying to get closer to her again. "Don't you like feeling my heat against you?" Her eyes were seductive and dangerous at the same time. "I remember that you use to like feeling me against you like this." She gently pressed her hips against the taller girl's and Jade tensed at her touch.

"That was long time ago." Jade scoffed pushing the girl off her again. "We didn't work then, why would you think you becoming a lycan would make me want you now?" Jade turned her gaze back to her father. "You ruined her." A slight pain flashed across Rayna's green eyes when Jade spoke those words.

"I made her for you." Thrash began walking towards her slowly. "You need a lycan as your mate, Jade, not just any old riff raff off the street. You have to keep the bloodline strong. Have you even shifted yet?"

"I'm only part lycan." Jade spat angrily. Hermione could see the ice starting to form in her eyes as she tried to keep Rayna from coming any closer than arm's length. "I won't shift in my life, ever." Her father sneered at her and chuckled as his eyes began to glow red.

"Just because you have human blood in you doesn't mean you won't change." He said stepping up to her. The dark man towered over Jade and looked as if he could just pick her up without any effort. "Your blood just hasn't been awakened yet. Sure it's weaker than a pure blooded wolf, but all you need to do is give in." Jade watched as the man began to shift and change to his black wolf. When he spoke it was a growl and menacing voice. "Now, change."

He howled deeply and his accomplices obeyed and began to change to their beast forms. The howl shook the arena and a few people tried to flee, but there were wolves at all the exits. A shockwave flooded Jade's body and she felt a fire begin to grow inside her.

"Don't hurt anyone." Jade managed to say as she tried to control the inferno. "I swear, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Her father snarled at her dominantly. "You'll kill me? Try Jade, try and fight your alpha."

"**_You are not my alpha_****!**" Jade yelled at him. As the burning in her body became worse, she fell to the ground clutching at her chest. Hermione was horrified. Jade's father was trying to get her to phase into her wolf and from what she could see, Jade was fighting a losing battle. Lycans and werewolves can't disobey the alpha of their packs; it was law that alphas were the boss. "You are **_NOTHING_** to me!" Jade cried out in pain as the spasm in her body got stronger. She felt her muscles flex and burn as she felt a change she was so desperately trying to fight.

Hermione watched as Jade's body began to change, her muscles got slightly bigger and she got taller. White fur began to break through tanned skin and her face elongated into a wolf's snout. When she was finally still, the air in the arena seemed to freeze. Slowly Jade began to rise and turned towards the crowd. Hermione wanted to scream when she saw Jade's eyes glowing yellow instead of the blue she was so accustomed to.

"Wonderful," He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you feel her energy? She's powerful, almost as strong as I am. Jade," Jade turned her head to her leader obediently. "Attack." The order was calm and smooth. Jade turned towards the crowd and leapt into the air landing a few meters away from Hermione.

"Hermione we have to get out of here!" Ginny grabbed her arm and tried to tug her away from the advancing lycan. She saw Rayna's light brown figure appear next to Jade. "Hermione come on!" Hermione was paralyzed. Her love, her best friend had changed and became a monster.

Jade locked eyes with Hermione and bounded towards her. Ginny and Harry were knocked back by the fleeing crowd leaving Hermione to fend for herself. Jade pinned Hermione down on the benches and even though her face hadn't changed, everything else about her was gone. Her blue eyes were glowing gold and the canines of her teeth elongated slightly and gotten sharp.

A low growl came from Jade's throat and Rayna prowled behind her slowly. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face silently; she was too perturbed to make a noise. The girl she had fallen in love with was gone and it killed her, but she was desperate to try and bring her back.

"Jade, please." She said softly as the lycan's face inched closer to hers baring her teeth. "Come back to me. Please…" Hermione's cries were falling on deaf ears as Jade snarled menacingly. Jade's grip on her shoulders had tightened causing Hermione to whimper slightly. The tears were falling freely now as she looked up into gold eyes. "You promised." Hermione whispered. "You promised to protect me!" Hermione's last cry was desperate to pull Jade back to her and it seemed to work. Jade's grip gave slightly and Hermione saw blue start to swirl back into golden eyes. Jade shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth, another growl emitted from her throat as she started to shake.

"Herm…Hermione." Her voice was raspy and low. She opened her eyes again to look at Hermione. The brunette below her was relieved to see her eyes glowing blue again. "Hermione…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Hermione heard a snarl behind Jade and remembered that Rayna was still behind her.

"Jade, kill her!" The snarl ripped through Hermione's ears as she looked back into Jade's eyes. Jade stood slowly and turned towards Rayna staying between her and Hermione protectively. The sandy wolf growled and lunged at Jade who roared back and raised her clawed hand. Hermione watched as the two lycans wrestled and snarled threateningly for dominance. The fight looked one sided since Jade was still getting used to her new body.

"Ah!" Jade howled as Rayna's claws ripped through her shoulder. She recovered quickly and slashed Rayna's face. The blonde beast bared her teeth menacingly and lunged at Jade again fiercely. "Fulger!"

Blue lightening shot from Jade's hands and hit Rayna full on in the chest, sending the monster flying back. Jade stood and turned to look at her father who was glaring angrily at the control Jade had to disobey his order. She jumped swiftly down from the arena wall and started charging her father on all fours.

"Jade, no!" Hermione screamed after her. But before Jade could even reach the man he disappeared with all of the other creatures he had brought with him. Jade slid to a stop as she reached the spot where he had stood.

Jade cried out in frustration as a growl reverberated in the air, shaking Hermione's bones. As the people started to file out of the arena, Hermione ran down into it to be with Jade. As she was entering through the gate, the dean appeared at Jade's side as she slowly began to change back to her human form.

"I'm sorry, Jade." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Jade angrily shoved him off and glared fiercely at her uncle.

"Where were you?!" She snarled at him. Her eyes glowed again with the rage that was building in her. "_You_ let this happen! He could've killed people! **_I _**could've killed someone!" She dropped to her knees with a jolt and grabbed her sides while a deep growl erupted from her throat. Reaver knelt beside her and put another reassuring hand on her back. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade growled again loudly as her body began to tremble.

"Jade, if you don't calm down you'll change again." Reaver said quietly, trying to ebb the rage inside his niece. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I had received an owl saying the head of the school board wanted to meet in Napa…but it was a farce and by the time I had been informed of what was happening…well, it was too late." Hermione approached slowly towards Jade not wanting to make any sudden movements, but her feed gave her away as she kicked a rock on accident and Jade whipped her head to look at her with her teeth gleaming.

Gold was swirling in blue eyes trying to over-take the human in her. Once Jade realized it was Hermione, she tried even harder to control herself. She grunted quietly as she put one hand on the ground to support herself and her claws dug into the ground.

Hermione crouched down next to her and gently placed a hand on her back. Jade sighed heavily as her body experienced a violent tremor under Hermione's hand, but the brunette was relieved to see her eyes were blue again when she turned towards her. Slowly Jade's body returned to normal and her eyes faded to a dark blue.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." She whispered as her other hand fell to keep her from the ground. "I didn't mean to scare you." Jade sat back on her knees and Hermione wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck.

They sat there for a while like that. Hermione holding the lycan girl trying to comfort her and tell her it was going to be ok without speaking, but the look in Jade's eyes made Hermione think that maybe it wouldn't be ok. The pools of blue were dark and brooding as Jade's face became confused with the events that had taken place. Reaver waited quietly as the young girl tried to calm his fuming niece and looked out over the lake wondering to himself what Jade's long lost father wanted with Jade.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Aftermath

The days that followed the first task were filled with whispers and cautious looks as Jade walked the campus. Since the second task wasn't until the middle of March, Hermione was trying to spend time with Jade as well we as Neville, preparing him for the task. The Oracle Stone was like the golden egg four years ago, there was a secret to opening it and Neville was working hard to try and figure it out.

Jade, on the other hand, hadn't tried yet for certain reasons. Halloween had come and gone without much fuss due to the ruckus at the first task. It was now December third and Hermione was with Neville in the forest trying to help him figure out the strange crystal in his possession.

"I just don't understand." Neville said as his stone sat on the ground. He was pacing circles into the crisp leaves that had fallen and Hermione was sitting on a bench along the path. "Oracle Stones are supposed to reveal their secrets with a touch." Neville was talking to himself and Hermione tried hard not to laugh.

"Perhaps it's a certain kind of touch, Neville." Hermione had read many books about Oracles, but Oracle Stones were a newly created artifact within the past few centuries. Not many, but their creators knew how to get them to speak, which was the main purpose of having them.

"I dunno." The tall boy sighed, frustrated with the difficulty of this challenge. "Why aren't you helping Jade anyway?" Hermione sighed and closed the book she was flipping through on ancient oracles in different cultures to look for clues.

"She's been…" Hermione thought out her words carefully. "Distant. We haven't spoken in over a week." Jade had been more than just distant, she was cold.

Something in Jade changed when she met her father, she had never said much to Hermione about it, but their time together was mainly silence now with Jade having a pained look on her face most of the time. They hadn't spent the night together in a while and every night was harder to resist the urge to sneak into Jade's room and crawl into bed with her. She thought back about the conversation she had heard while she sat outside the Dean's office waiting for Jade after the first task.

_"__Why didn't you tell me he was going to come for me?" Jade's voice was muffled by the heavy wooden doors that separated the girls. "Why didn't you ever tell me I would shift!? You said I wouldn't because my blood wasn't pure, because I lived so long as a human! I…I…What am I supposed to do now?" Jade's voice had grown quieter and wounded. _

_ "__I'm sorry, dear, truly." Reaver spoke softly to the girl in his office. "I never thought he would try and take you again. After he…" A pause…a tortured pause. "He killed your mother…my, my sister…I thought he wouldn't come back. I'm sorry Jade; I underestimated his will to have his pack. I know you're angry with me, but I did all I could to prepare you for something like this. I knew one day he would try to take you back, to complete his pack. In retrospect I should've told you sooner so you could prepare, but I never anticipated an attack so soon. I raised you like my own Jade, and I know I should've told you about your shift, but I wanted you to have the most normal childhood you could." Hermione heard chair legs scrape against the ground as Jade stood up. _

_ "__I appreciate what you've done for me…I do." Jade said slowly. "B-but I'm a…a monster. I could've hurt someone…and what they did to Rayna…I…her life is over because of me! She'll never be her own person ever again." Jade paused again and Hermione wanted so badly to know what was going on between the two speaking. "He…he said he __**made **__her for me. What does that mean?"_

_ "__He wants you in his pack, Jade." Reaver answered. "When you broke up with Rayna, he must've found her and offered a way to get you back while she was weak and wasn't thinking. He'll do anything to get you to join him, but you mustn't. You are a powerful witch and it adds to your power as a lycan. Lycans can't use their magic when they shift, but you can control it since you're so proficient with magic." Hermione heard Jade's steps pacing against the stone floor hastily._

_ "__I won't let him hurt anyone. I can't…"_

Hermione sighed again as she and Neville walked back to the campus to join the others for dinner. She hadn't seen Jade all day; she had been skipping classes for almost the whole week to avoid the questions and glares she received. The two Gryffindors entered the dining hall and started preparing plates for themselves.

Ginny and Harry were sitting at a table with Luna and Draco, who had surprisingly, after the war, became good friends with Harry. As Hermione sat down, she watched as Elise and Evette entered the hall with Jade behind them. She looked emotionless following the blonde twins who were staring daggers at a couple of Dalgang students who were glaring at them.

"I can't believe dey let dat beast stay here." One Swedish girl spat as Jade walked by. "She's a threat to everyone here." The dark haired boy sitting next to her was trying desperately to keep her quiet as the blondes stared them down as if daring them to say another word, which of course the girl did. "Why don't you get that monster out of here?!" A few shouts of agreement came from around the hall as Jade stood there unaffected and continued to go and get food. Her two body guards, on the other hand were ready to fight as they whipped their wands out aggressively.

"You better watch what you say, Hilda." Evette's voice was dripping with venom as her green eyes narrowed into slits. "I'd be more than glad to get a suspension to teach you a lesson. You're a guest here and you should act like it before I curse you into-." A hand fell on Evette's shoulder.

"Don't bother with her, Eve." Jade was quiet and refusing to make eye contact with her friend. "She's not worth the energy." Empty dark eyes looked over and made a connection with Hermione's brown ones.

Anguish and confusion were swimming in Jade's eyes while her face was still stone solid. Hermione wanted so badly to get up and run to her, to tell her things were going to be fine and to not pay any mind to that girl, but her body wouldn't move or listen to her brain. When her body failed to move, she averted her gaze when the disappointment rose into those blue eyes. Hermione wanted to cry. She felt a pain rise in her chest as Jade left the hall without another word.

"So what's going to happen to you guys now?" Ginny asked thoughtfully seeing the look on Hermione's face. "Are you broken up? Or…?"

Broken up? Hermione winced at the word as it invaded her thoughts. Were they? They hadn't discussed it, but it could be a possibility with their lack of contact the past few days. Hermione decided then to find out.

"I have to go." Hermione stood and briskly walked through the hall to the exit in search of Jade. Thankfully with her lack of emotion, Jade's gait had slowed significantly and Hermione caught up with her within seconds.

The dark haired girl turned to face her when she heard the rush of footsteps getting closer. They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other in the dark under the lamps that lighted the paths to and from buildings. Hermione was slightly out of breath and panted quietly, but was given away by the cold air turning her breath into mist.

"Jade." Her voice was almost a whisper as she took a step closer and Jade looked away.

"I'll understand." Jade's voice was raspy and low as she spoke. She finally turned her gaze back to Hermione who had a look of misunderstanding on her face. "If you don't want to be with me anymore, I'll understand." The words stabbed Hermione in the heart as they reached her ears.

"Is…is that what you want?" Something was stinging her eyes. Hermione willed herself not to cry, but the tears were threatening to flow from her eyes. She heard Jade sigh softly and took a few steps forward until she was standing arm's length from Hermione.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jade's words were being muffled by the blood that was rushing to Hermione's ears. "I don't want you to be ridiculed for being with me. So if you don't want to be with me anymore I'll understand." Hermione felt Jade step closer until she felt her breath dance with her own. "I just want you to know." Jade gently ran a smooth finger along Hermione's jaw making the girl look up at her. "That I do love you." The eyes Hermione had gotten lost in so many times were back to a bright blue as Jade's face softened upon looking into brown orbs that were brimming with tears.

"If you love me," Hermione managed to choke out between struggled breaths to keep her from crying. "Then don't you dare leave me." She looked up at Jade with sad anger in her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life Jade." Her Gryffindor courage over took her and Hermione launched herself into Jade. She felt the girl stiffen as she wrapped her arms around her thin waist. A moment passed before Jade finally gave in and embraced the crying witch in her arms tightly. "I don't care if you're a lycan." Hermione cried into Jade's chest. "I only care if you're the same as when we met. If you're still Jade, I don't care WHAT you are. As long as you still love me…I just don't care."

Hermione buried her face against Jade's shoulder and sobbed. She couldn't keep the emotion in anymore, the time apart, the emptiness she felt without Jade in her presence. It was too much to handle on her own, and she wasn't as strong, as much as she wanted to be, she wasn't strong enough to fight the invisible tie that bonded them. Jade started to gently rub Hermione's back to try and calm her.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." Soft whispers played against chestnut hair and warmed her chilled ears. Jade pressed her lips against the curve of Hermione's neck and kissed her softly. "I've been, unsure of myself lately. With my lycan blood awakened…I feel like I'm losing myself. Like it's constantly fighting me for control. My uncle has been teaching me to become one with it, to make it a part of me, but I have a hard time accepting that part of myself."

Jade hugged the brunette closer as she wrapped her cloak around Hermione's shivering shoulders. Whether from crying or the cold, Jade wasn't sure, but she wanted it to stop. "I don't want you out of my life, I…I need you, I need you to remind me who I am. When you're with me, I don't feel pressured or confused, I just feel, calm. You make it so easy to just be myself instead of being the perfect student like everyone else sees me. With everything that happened though, I didn't want to force you to be responsible for keeping me sane essentially. So I thought maybe, if I distanced myself, you could think clearly about us."

Hermione took that moment to lean up to Jade's lips. It felt like months since Hermione had felt the softly touch of Jade's lips on her own, when in reality it had only been a few days. The kiss was light and innocent in essence, but it said so much to both of them. Security, reassurance, love, and protection. A promise to one another without uttering a word, this kind of silence Hermione could tolerate. She moved her hands up to snake around Jade's neck and pull her down closer and in turn, Jade's hands rested at the small of the shorter witch's back.

"I thought you had changed, Jade." Hermione admitted quietly as they came up for air. "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore because we didn't talk about anything and you were acting so cold. I was scared that you were gone."

"It scared me, Hermione." She felt Jade lazily drawing her fingers up along Hermione's back. "I didn't know how to tell you what was happening inside me, how to explain that it was clawing at me trying to get me to let it out. It…it wanted you, it still wants you Hermione and I'm scared that I'm going to end up hurting you, but the only way I can learn to control it is with your help, your presence always brings me back."

Hermione nodded slowly against Jade's shoulder as she dried her tears. She should be scared to know the wolf in Jade wanted Hermione in such a way that it fought to be released, but the thought of losing Jade was too hard to comprehend. Lycan or not, Hermione was there to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered finally as she pulled away just enough to look into Jade's eyes again. "I love you, and I will help you in any way that I can." Hermione leaned up again and caught unsuspecting lips in a passionate kiss. She had known in the back of her mind and in her heart that she loved Jade before either of them admitted it, but saying it out loud brought warmth to Hermione's body that rivaled a hot summer day. It coursed through her body from her face to her feet.

Hermione felt Jade's lips part slightly and took the initiative, gently biting her bottom lip. She was rewarded with a soft moan from Jade as the lycan girl pulled Hermione flush to her own body and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's waist. Jade's tongue played along her bottom lip slowly, tantalizingly, and Hermione whimpered in anticipation.

The blue eyed girl smirked playfully as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Tongues began to tease and touch as passion turned to hunger, and hunger became need. Hermione needed to feel Jade, to taste her, to touch her and quench the heat that was growing in her stomach and slowly spreading down. She pulled away slightly and saw Jade's eyes glowing bright blue with her arousal. Jade saw her eyes reflect in Hermione's and blinked hastily, trying to will the color away.

"Sorry," She whispered deeply as her eyes began to fade to their normal hue. "They…change sometimes when I get angry or…excited. Whenever my heart rate increases really." Hermione smiled lovingly at her as she kissed her lips again.

"Would it be all right if I spent the night with you?" Hermione desperately wanted to actually get a restful sleep tonight, but she knew it wasn't going to happen without Jade. All the sleeping potions in the world wouldn't stop her from dreaming about Jade or give her the comfort and security that Jade's arms brought. "I…I've really missed sleeping with you."

"I haven't slept." Jade gave a small smile as she watched Hermione's eyes carefully. "Not since before the first task…I'm afraid of what I'll dream of, and without you I can never seem to fall asleep." Hermione felt warm hands slip into her cold ones and it almost burned her skin Jade was so warm. "So to answer your question, yes, I'd love if you'd stay the night with me." She began to lead Hermione back to her dorm as snow started to fall from the darkness above them.

Hermione felt Jade wrap her cloak around her shaking shoulders as they walked in silence. As they reached the dorm building, she opened the door for Hermione, who gladly walked from the cold into the inviting warmth. There wasn't anyone in the common area except for Jenson and Evette who smiled warmly as they journeyed past and up the spiral stair case. Jade waved her hand to unlock the door and walked in.

As she waited for Hermione to enter, she flicked her wrist, lighting the room instantly before shutting the door after the brunette. The room hadn't changed much except for the fact that there were more books on her shelf and several scattered pieces of parchment and thick tomes on her desk. Jade must have been doing a lot of research about herself.

"I'm assuming those books aren't all homework?" Hermione asked hanging up their cloaks in the closet. Jade smiled softly and shook her head.

"I've been doing some work of my own." Jade answered as she loosened her tie. She undid the first couple buttons of her dress shirt and slid off her shoes. "I had to find something to occupy my time while I wasn't sleeping." As Hermione slid off her shoes and removed her sweater, Jade went and lay down on her bed with a heavy sigh.

The Gryffindor smiled before joining her girlfriend on the bed. They laid there together in silence before Hermione scooted over and rested her head on Jade's chest. The steady rise and fall soon was making her groggy. Jade grinned as Hermione's hand started to undo the buttons of her dress shirt while keeping her head on Jade's shoulder. As she finished with the buttons, Hermione's hand snaked around Jade's waist and she felt the dark haired girl shudder at her chilled touch.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered pressing her face against Jade's neck. "It takes me a while to warm up in this weather." Jade rolled onto her side to look into the brunette's eyes. She reached over and started to loosen the Gryffindor's tie and pulled it over her brown locks.

Hermione started to blush as Jade's deft hands easily undid her shirt. Putting her worries aside, Hermione mustered all the courage she had and slipped her shirt off her shoulders. Jade's expression was priceless. Not ever had the younger witch seen the look of shock and tinge of red on her girlfriend's face in the months they had known each other. Hermione was pleased to know that she had some control over the lycan.

The brunette's hand slyly slid under Jade's shirt and moved it down her arms slowly. Hermione leaned up and barely brushed her lips over Jade's, trying hard to keep her breathing slow. As the blue eyed girl wiggled her arms out of her sleeves she, leaned over to take control of the situation. Hermione laid back obediently as the gravity around Jade pushed her down onto the bed. Her heart was starting to beat erratically while Jade leaned down and brushed her lips delicately against hers.

"We don't have to rush into anything." Jade's whispers were barely audible to the drumming of Hermione's heartbeat in her ears. "Although, I will admit, it's getting harder to resist you." Hermione blushed slightly under Jade's intense, yet loving stare.

It had been a while since they had been together alone like this, so the will to deny her touch or proximity was immensely difficult for Hermione. The week they had spent a part only helped to build the tension that was growing between them when they were by themselves. The only thing that Hermione could think clearly about was being near Jade.

"I know we don't." She laid back down and pulled Jade with her slightly. "But it has been hard to ignore the…feelings I get when I'm with you." Jade smirked playfully at her before lying down next to the young girl and kissing her temple.

"It will happen when it happens." Jade said softly into Hermione's hair. She was getting tired feeling the warmth from the body next to her.

Hermione relaxed slightly resting her head against Jade's. She couldn't remember the last time they were together and she'd forgotten the feeling of serenity that came with just lying with her. Jade left momentarily to the bathroom and returned wearing just a tank top and underwear. It was very obvious to Hermione's traveling eyes that Jade had removed her bra which caused Hermione's face to burn.

As Jade returned to bed, Hermione slipped off her jeans and slid under the top sheet. She noticed that Jade's eyes were straying away from her half-naked body lying in her bed. Jade waved her hand and the lights dimmed before she climbed into bed next to Hermione. It was only seven o'clock in the evening, but spending time together in bed was the best way to end the day for the girls.

Jade clicked to the television on, and Hermione recognized it as the muggle history channel. As Jade lay on her back with her right arm behind her head lazily watching the show on Greek history, the brunette rolled towards the older witch and rested her head on her chest. Jade's right arm lowered and started drawing circles on Hermione's exposed skin on her back with caused the girl to get goose bumps.

"I've really missed you." Hermione whispered as she pressed her face against the heat of her girlfriend's shoulder. She started gently scattering light kisses on the pulse point of Jade's neck and up to her jaw. Blue eyes closed as she leaned down and captured the soft lips with her own. She felt Hermione lift herself up to deepen the kiss and Jade reciprocated by gently running her hand down the younger girl's slender side.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest as the heat from Jade's hand almost burned her skin and her fingers left trails of fire down to her hip. The brunette's hand found its way up and tangled itself into the black satin locks that fell gracefully over slender shoulders. The tension was building in the air as Jade's lips parted and the young witch took advantage by running her tongue along her bottom lip.

Jade sighed feeling the sensations that were running through her. Everything was becoming a blur as her heart rate started to increase and her senses became heightened with the rush of adrenaline. She ran her hand up Hermione's back and easily unclasped her bra with her one hand. Hermione gasped in surprise, but Jade didn't let her get any more of a reaction before she tilted her head and slipped her tongue past her girlfriend's parted lips.

Hermione let out a satisfied groan as her tongue mingled with Jade's slowly as the kiss intensified. She felt Jade's fingertips run over her shoulders to slip her bra straps off and Hermione tossed the barrier aside. Jade's breath was getting ragged. She could feel the wolf growing in her with her arousal. She tried to keep control, but the more she let herself fall into Hermione's want, the more the wolf fought to be freed.

Hermione could feel Jade's mouth getting rougher, gentle nibbles on her lips were becoming bites that were driven by hormonal lust. Jade's hands went from gently caressing her skin to kneading her possessively. A moan escaped when Jade pushed the shorter girl back against the bed and drifted over top of her.

This only drove the lycan girl to lean down and gently bite a sensitive spot on Hermione's neck. She knew she had found a good spot when Hermione's hips jumped off the bed and she threw her head back, biting her lip to stifle her throaty moan. Hermione's heart was racing and her breath was uneven.

Arms wrapped around Jade's neck as Hermione felt swift lips move down past her collarbone to the swell of her breasts. Her head was hazy, her entire body was on a high so that every touch, kiss, or bite made the heat in her stomach spread farther down. She suddenly felt a satisfying weight move in between her legs and she moved her hips to try and quench the need that was growing there.

Jade smirked at the action and ran her hands down Hermione's side to her thigh. She lifted her knee so she could fit herself better in between the brunette's legs and her girlfriend whimpered feeling the pressure against her aching center. As she heard the symphony of Hermione's moans and whimpers of pleasure, Jade pressed her hips against Hermione's gently at first, until she felt the pressure returned with earnest.

A deep growl was released as she felt the heat rise from her core and spread to her entire body. The wolf was howling now, clawing and biting at Jade's cage she had locked it in. She didn't trust it; she didn't want to hurt Hermione in the climax of their lust. Jade tried her best to block it out, but the heat resonating from her body was getting harder to ignore.

Her vision started to become substantially better and every breath Hermione moaned was all Jade could hear apart from her own sounds of appreciation. The younger witch started to grind harder against Jade as the ache between her legs got worse. Jade moaned and ran her hands up over Hermione's stomach to gently cup her breast. The sensation in between her legs grew stronger as she felt Jade's hand run over her hardened bud and gently grope her breast.

Hermione couldn't hold back her ragged breathing or the guttural moans and cries of pleasure that were uncontrollably escaping from her lips. Every touch now was electricity. Hermione looked into Jade's bright blue eyes and was surprisingly turned on to the fact that she could make her react in such a way. She leaned up and gently bit Jade's bottom lip a bit harder than necessary as Jade's hips moved faster as the overwhelming pressure in between Hermione's legs grew stronger.

Finally, the brunette let out a loud cry as her body shook from the release. Jade's hips slowed to make the sensation last as long as possible before feeling Hermione's nails dig into her back. They lay in that position for a while as Hermione slowly came down from her high. A light sheet of sweat covered both of their bodies as they looked into each other's eyes. The glow was slowly fading as Jade's heart started beating normally, but Hermione's eyes were still dark with lust and it made a coy smile creep across Jade's lips.

"That was…fantastic." Hermione whispered in between breaths. Jade leaned down and laid soft kisses along her girlfriend's face. The satisfied Gryffindor closed her eyes and reveled in the last few moments of her release. She felt Jade lean down and kiss her neck gently.

"It gets better." She breathed before running her hand down Hermione's body in between her legs and started to caress her inner thigh. Her other hand slid down her thigh expertly removed the barrier between them.

Hermione, feeling rather brave with the lack of her over thinking, slipped her hands under Jade's tank top and slowly drew it up over her head. Brown eyes raked over the toned body before her as she subconsciously ran her hands over forbidden flesh. Jade smirked evilly and ran her hand over Hermione's slender stomach before reaching the heat in between her legs. Hermione moaned at the contact and bit her lip as she felt practiced fingers massaged her gently.

Jade leaned down to kiss the pulse point of Hermione's neck and gently nibbled down, leaving lingering trails of electricity between her breasts and down her stomach. As she felt a finger slowly find its way between her glossy folds, Hermione was shocked at how aroused she was and how easily Jade slipped a single finger into her gently. A whimper filled the air when she heard Jade moan at the sensation of finally feeling Hermione's arousal.

A strong arm slipped under the lithe girl's waist as Jade's finger moved slowly in and out. The anticipation was killing the young girl; the feelings she was experiencing by Jade's ministrations made her hips shake and roll in sync with the motion inside of her. Hungry hands found Jade's bare shoulders and grabbed them desperately to keep her on grounded. Nails dug into flesh when Jade hit an extremely pleasing spot that caused Hermione's hips to jolt forward, seeking more. Another finger slid in with a smooth motion and the sensation almost caused Hermione to cry out.

Jade groaned as Hermione's back arched, grinding her hips into her fingers harder, giving her the incentive to thrust faster. A pleasurably pain shot through her body as Hermione's nails scraped over her shoulders agonizingly slow. Jade felt her eyes glow as the burn from her wounds drove her further to pleasuring her lover. She angled her fingers slightly to hit the spot Hermione loved and began to worship it leisurely.

"Don't tease." Hermione breathed out as she leaned up slightly to look into Jade's eyes. A playful smirk played on Jade's lips and she increased her speed (barely) to obey her girlfriend's wishes. She chuckled as Hermione collapsed back down and closed her eyes before working her hips with Jade's fingers, which caused her to lean down and softly flick her tongue over the bundle of nerves just above her fingers.

Instantly, Hermione's hips jerked up and a sharp gasp rang in the air. By now, Jade was determined to end the game, she began running her tongue over the swollen nub faster and thrusting her fingers harder against Hermione's sensitive spot. She heard the build-up of ragged breaths mixed with soft whimpers.

Nails buried sharply into Jade's scalp, keeping her glued to that spot. Hips rolled faster with her hand as she sucked softly on the nerve. Hermione felt the heat and pressure rising up from her core. Arching her back and trying hard not to yank Jade's hair out, she released a scream as the pleasure erupted from her body.

Before she could even catch her breath Jade's lips were on hers gently. Her fingers were still working slowly to get Hermione's climax to last a little longer. The brunette's hips continued to grind slowly as tremors shook her body in waves. Jade gently bit her bottom lip and sucked as the last of Hermione's orgasm washed over her and another wave shook her body as she felt Jade's fingers leave her pulsing core. Hermione let out a slow sigh as Jade lay down next to her panting faintly.

"I thought you were just being cocky when you said it got better." Hermione whispered, voice ragged as she leaned her head against Jade's chest. The taller girl smiled softly at her exhausted lover and finally took in the naked body in front of her as her eyes were clear of lust. She leaned down and softly kissed Hermione on her forehead.

"You're so beautiful." Jade mused as a smile spread across Hermione's lips. "I don't know if I've ever told you." The air was still thick with their sexual escapades, but Hermione could feel her temperature lowering as she moved closer to Jade's everlasting warmth.

"Why are you always so warm?" The brunette rolled on her side to face Jade and an arm wrapped around her back to pull her flush. She felt heat rise in her face as their breasts pressed against each other. Thank Merlin it was dark.

"It's a lycan thing." Jade answered softly as she started ghosting her fingers along Hermione's lower back.

As the girl closed her eyes and sighed softly, Hermione leaned up and placed a soft kiss on parted lips. It wasn't laced with lust like previous kisses; it was full of appreciation and content as Jade reciprocated gently. For being Hermione's first time, she was extremely pleased with how it happened. She didn't regret it like some of her friends had when they told her about their first experiences.

Before she got too comfortable, the Gryffindor went to you the bathroom to finish her nightly routine and freshen up. Hermione was glad her first time had happened with someone she cared so much for. As she returned to bed she saw that Jade had pulled back the comforter on Hermione's side of the bed.

The brunette smiled and slipped under the warm blanket next to her girlfriend. Jade gently laid her head on Hermione's and closed her eyes. Brown eyes were already closed and the dark haired girl could tell from her breathing that she was drifting to sleep. With a lazy wave of her hand the TV shut off and the lights were doused.

The moon was the only light that filtered into Jade's room, shining softly on Hermione's side laying figure. Hermione laid on her back and took a deep sigh as sleep was starting to take her. The muscles in Jade's body were starting to ache as she lay next to her lover and she draped her arm around Hermione's waist. She pressed her lips to the spot behind her ear gently.

"I love you, Hermione." Jade whispered softly before kissing her shoulder.

"I love you too." Hermione's voice was muffled by fatigue and Jade smiled as she cuddled next to her and drifted to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Pride Dies Hard

Ever since that night, Hermione felt a much stronger bond form between her and Jade. Whenever they were apart, something was pulling her constantly until they were back together. And whenever they were together, they couldn't be close enough. Hermione went back to sleeping with Jade almost every night, either in Jade's room or hers.

They discussed the Oracle Stone briefly every now and again while they were in the library researching on how to get it to sing its song of the future. It was the December fifteenth now and they were leaving on the eighteenth to head back to England for the holidays until after the first of the new year. Hermione thought it best they try harder to crack the mystery behind the stone before they left for break.

"It has to be a specific touch." Hermione said as she flipped through a thick tome. They had been in the library for a couple hours after class, it was Wednesday and she was feeling the stress of the middle of the week starting to get to her. "But it doesn't say what kind, in Ancient Greece it was the Master's uh…sensual touch, but in other cultures it differs." Hermione closed the heavy book with a thud that resounded through the half empty building. Jade was looking through a book across from her on types of mythical stones.

"We will figure it out, 'Mione." She said quietly shutting her book. She ran her hand through her bangs and sat back in her chair. "Do you want to get some fresh air?" Hermione nodded with her head in her hands and stood up.

Jade slung their bags on her shoulder and took Hermione's hand gently. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground and a heavy flurry falling from the sky. The brunette shivered slightly and felt Jade's arm wrap around her shoulders.

"I'm really starting to enjoy that heat." Hermione smiled as she snuggled closer to the lycan girl's body. Jade chuckled softly as they walked through campus with the setting sun. "Although I'm not enjoying the sun setting so soon, it's only five o'clock."

Hermione looked up at Jade when she didn't say anything and started getting lost looking at her girlfriend. The white flecks of snow were sticking slightly to her dark air making it look like stars in the night. Hermione smiled softly at how breath taking her girlfriend was and how in the world Jade ever chose her. Jade glanced over at Hermione and smirked.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione just leaned up and kissed Jade on the cheek. They entered the forest to escape the breeze that was growing in the air. The trees somehow still had some leaves attached to them and the wall of ever greens shielded them from the cold wind.

Jade waved her hand over the ground and cleared a spot of snow before conjuring a thick blanket. She spread it on the spot of dry grass and sat down, looking up at Hermione invitingly. Her blue eyes were glowing softly from the reflection of the snow and the younger witch settled down next to her.

"So, what are you plans for Christmas break?" Hermione asked as she leaned back on her hands and against Jade. The blue eyed girl looked up and watched the snow fall before closing her eyes.

"I'm not really sure." She opened her eyes again and they were dark and ominous staring at the snowflakes dancing in the air. "I used to go with my uncle to his place over break, but," Her eyes closed again and Hermione gently covered Jade's hand with her own and cuddled closer to her. Jade turned and smiled softly at the brunette beside her, but Hermione could still see the uneasiness in her eyes.

"Why don't you come with me?" Hermione asked quietly, she was kind of nervous to ask Jade to spend the holidays with her. It would be a big step in their relationship…past having sex of course. Jade looked a little surprised at the question. "I mean, I've told my parents about you already and, I'm sure if I wrote them they wouldn't mind, but the only thing is that I spend a week with the Weasleys after Christmas." She watched the surprise turn to concern as Jade turned away from her in thought. "I know you and Ron don't get along very well, but I'd still like it if you'd come with me to meet my family and spend more time with Harry and Ginny and Draco even."

Draco had started spending more time with Luna after the war and Luna was good friends with Ginny since Xenophelius Lovegood had sort of lost his mind when Luna was taken. So in turn, Luna would visit over break and Draco would come also. It took a long time for everyone to get used to this, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were very accepting once they knew he wasn't and evil traitor, he was just a boy who was forced into something horrible.

"I'll go." Jade answered finally as she lay back on the blanket. She turned her blue gaze up to Hermione's brown eyes. "I'll go for you, but if Ron tries anything, I can't always control myself. Especially when it comes to you." Jade's voice was stern and final, yet soft towards the young witch.

Hermione understood though, the way Ron was acting towards both of them was less than civil and she was sure Jade would love a chance to teach him a lesson again, but she was full of pride and respect. She would never do anything without reason. Hermione smiled and rolled so she was on top of the older girl. The snowflakes that were falling grew thicker and Jade's black hair was almost covered with it. The young witch leaned down and softly brushed her cold lips against warm ones.

"Thank you, Jade." Hermione's breath turned to steam as it left her mouth. Jade leaned up swiftly to closed the space between them and their lips melted together.

A cold hand moved to cup Jade's cheek and hold her closer. Hermione could've sworn Jade was giving off steam with the heat that was warming her hand. The sun sank below the trees, casting a shadow over the girls and Hermione shivered again, feeling the shadow fall on her, along with the temperature.

Jade suddenly rolled her over so Hermione was looking up into blue eyes. The heat soothed her as the taller girl pressed her body flush to her own. For a second, the Gryffindor forgot she was outside and she got lost in the cerulean eyes that were staring down lovingly at her.

"We should get you inside." Jade whispered, touching her forehead gently against cold skin. "You're going to freeze if we stay much longer." She pulled back slightly and Hermione saw a sly twinkle in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione raised her eyebrow inquisitively at the girl above her. She watched a smirk cross Jade's lips as she leaned down and kissed her jaw under her ear.

"Just that if you're really cold," Jade pressed her body gently against Hermione's which caused a softly sigh to escape from the girl's lips. "We could strip off our clothes. It's better to warm each other with skin to skin contact." Her grin got bigger as she gently bit Hermione's neck.

As Jade softly sucked on a sensitive spot close to her ear, Hermione couldn't help letting a soft moan escape, which only drove her girlfriend to slip her hand under her shirt and wrap her arm around her waist. Hermione couldn't tell if it was snowing anymore, her eyes were closed and the warmth that was growing in her stomach was spreading throughout her body.

Her hand ran through black satin to hold Jade's head on the spot that was causing her mind to go fuzzy with pleasure. She felt Jade's mouth move down lower and nipped softly at her exposed collarbone. Hermione's back arched against the body above her and she heard a sigh escape Jade's warm lips against her skin.

Her hands were slowly roaming the brunette's slender body as she moved to the other side of Hermione's neck. She felt Jade's hand run over her ribs and the brunette couldn't help a giggle that erupted from her chest. Jade smiled against her neck and began to tickle the girl gently as she heard the pleasant sound of her laughter filling the air.

"Jade!" Hermione gasped between fits of giggling. "S-stop! Please! I…I need to breathe!" Jade ceased her onslaught of gentle torture and gently pulled Hermione's body against her own and kissed her passionately. The laughter was silenced immediately as Hermione lost herself in the throes of passion.

"I love you." Jade sighed softly as she pulled away. Hermione still blushed when Jade would look her in the eyes and confess her love. The fluttering in chest still hadn't gone away every time she saw the love in Jade's eyes.

"I love you too." Jade leaned down and kissed her again. "Do you want to go to dinner?" The dark haired girl stood and offered her hand to Hermione who took it gratefully.

"I'll let you have some time with your friends tonight." Jade's eyes were soft as they started walking towards the dining hall. "Not that I don't want to be with you 'Mione, but I feel like I take up a lot of your time away from your friends. So how about you eat with them tonight and I'll eat with Evette and the others?"

Hermione wanted to disagree, but she knew her girlfriend was right. They spent almost all their free time together and she was sure Ginny was getting irritated, but didn't want to say anything because of what Jade went through. She slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll still stay with you tonight though, so don't worry about that." Jade grinned, leaning down and pecking her on the forehead as they reached the dining hall.

"I don't know why," Hermione said as they entered the glass doors. "I just feel like I need to be with you all the time. When we're apart…I feel this pull in my chest that's always leading me towards you. I know it sounds stupid." She'd never told Jade about the feeling she got when they were apart and it was sort of embarrassing that she just confessed it to her.

"I know what you mean." Jade smiled softly and stopped walked to gently grab Hermione by the waist. "When we aren't together, you're always on my mind and I want to be with you always, to make sure you're safe. I feel…incomplete when we aren't together, even if it's just us being in separate classes, I can't wait to see you again."

Hermione smiled brightly as a warm hand cupped her cheek. She was glad to know that Jade felt the same that she did and she wasn't silly for feeling that she wanted to be with her every waking moment of the day. The brunette had revealed her feelings to Ginny once and she just brushed it off as her being clingy, but it wasn't clingy. She didn't need to be next to her all the time or know where Jade was, it was more, just to know. As long as they were in the same room she felt fine, but when they were separated physically, it was like a piece of her was gone and Hermione hated that feeling.

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" Hermione asked looking into the cobalt eyes looking back at her. "Your room or mine?" A smirk grew on Jade's lips as she pondered the question and Hermione knew what the older girl was thinking. "Get those thoughts out of your mind, McHale."

"How about your room tonight." Jade chuckled softly and pecked Hermione on the lips. "I'll see you around nine." She kissed the young witch again before they parted to separate ends of the hall. As Hermione approached Ginny and Neville, she noticed Harry was missing.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione sat down next to Neville who was eagerly eating his meal.

"He and Draco are dueling." Ginny answered as Luna came and sat next to the red head. "They still have the stupid rivalry, even though they're friends." Suddenly Dean, Ron, and Seamus walked in, sitting at a table across from them. "I wish Ron would get over himself already. He and Harry haven't talked in weeks and we're leaving for break soon!" Ginny rubbed her fingers against her temple trying to relieve a headache. Luna rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sure it will pass Ginny." The blonde soothed. Luna's voice was always so calming for some reason and it seemed to be comforting Ginny's shot nerves. "They always get into arguments, but it never lasts too long."

"Yeah Gin, don't worry about it." Neville added as he wiped his mouth. "It will pass soon enough." Hermione felt eyes on her that weren't the eyes she wanted. She glanced sideways and noticed Ron staring at her. A smile crossed his lips as he turned back to his food.

"Ugh…"Hermione sighed as she took a bite of her food. "Why can't he just leave me alone? You think he'd catch on by now that I am _not_ getting back together with him. At this point I'm not even sure if I want to be his friend."

"I dunno what's up with him lately, 'Mione." Neville said setting his fork down. "All he's been doing lately is bad talking Jade and saying how undeserving she is to have you. I think he's just overly jealous. He must be realizing what he lost." Hermione smiled at the boy next to her and gave him a one armed hug.

"Aw thanks, Neville." The boy blushed slightly and Luna giggled at the color creeping across his cheeks. As the four continued to eat their food, Hermione didn't notice the glare that Jade was shooting Ron from across the room.

"You know, Jade," Elise started as she noticed her friend trying to kill someone with her eyes. "If you keep staring like that, you might actually kill him." Evette and Jenson laughed quietly as Jade turned her attention back to her friends.

"I just don't trust him." Jade answered stirring her spoon in her soup lazily. "There's just something about how he's pursuing Hermione, even though she's made it clear that she's not interested, which tells me he's not too keen on the word 'no'." Jenson slowly wrapped an arm around Evette's shoulders.

"There is something stupid about him." Jenson was on the same track as Jade. He never much liked Ron after he assaulted his friend. Jade laughed softly as she took a spoonful of her soup. She had missed being with her friends like this and decided to try and hang out with them more often.

Jade stole another glance in Hermione's direction and saw her laughing with her friends which made her smile. She wanted Hermione to be happy always, and she knew time with their friends was good for each of them. Even if she didn't quite trust all of them.

Suddenly, Jade felt a pang in the back of her neck that froze her. Everything around her started to fade as she tried to hone in on where the feeling was coming from. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end as she scanned the room hastily, eyeing every student in the hall for a hint of something, or someone, being out of place. Then she saw it, Rayna, standing near the entry way of the hall. Their eyes met and Rayna turned towards the exit.

**_What is she doing here? _**Jade thought to herself as her body started to move without her permission. She rose to her feet and started walking in dirty blonde's direction. She was too close to Hermione, too close to someone important to her and she wanted the lycan gone.

"Jade?" She didn't hear her friends call her as she slowly, and silently, rose to her feet and walked across the space between her and Rayna. "Jade!" Still nothing, no response, no acknowledgment…nothing.

Hermione heard Jenson and Elise calling Jade's name. She looked over and saw the steady gaze focused on something in the distance in front of her. Hermione looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry greeted as he and Draco pulled up chairs to join their friends. Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked at the green eyed boy.

"Hello Harry, Draco." Draco smiled kindly at the girl and nodded his head. He looked so much more human now since he was out of Voldemort's shadow, he even looked…nice, dare she say.

The boys sat down and started to eat and Hermione was watching Jade again carefully. She was at the entrance of the hall and her eyes were dark now, staring at whatever had drawn her attention. Then she saw her, the girl who's eyes could match Harry's in color, but were threatening and dangerous.

x—x

"Why are you here?" Jade's voice was low and forceful. Rayna looked at her and grinned, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh you know," She sighed being nonchalant as if there wasn't any tension growing in the air. "Getting nostalgic for the old days, thought I'd come back and give into my human self a bit." When her eyes opened again they were bright, trying to make Jade bend to her will. "I see you're not with that girl tonight, did you two break up?"

"Hermione is none of your concern." Jade scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No part of my life is your concern anymore, Rayna." She noticed a few students were looking at them curiously, obviously not recognizing the girl Jade was conversing with.

"Why don't we take this outside hm?" Rayna took a step forward and brushed her hand against Jade's cheek. "Where we can talk more freely?"

Her nails raked against Jade's skin as she turned and walked out the doors. Jade clenched her fists and took a deep breath before following her former friend into the cold night air. She had neglected to notice Hermione rounding the corner as exited the building.

x—x

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ginny called after her wavy haired friend as she abruptly stood and walked towards the exit. The red head was about get up to follow her friend, but Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go after her, Gin," Harry said softly standing up from his seat. "I'll make sure she's ok."

"I'll go too." Neville said as he rose from the table. "I need to get a good stretch in anyways. Come on, Harry." The two boys left to follow Hermione who was standing by the exit watching Jade leave. Before either of them could say anything, Hermione walked out without a word. "I wonder where she's going?" Neville said as she looked at Harry questioningly. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, but we should probably go after her." Harry pulled on his cloak and pushed through the glass doors as Neville followed.

Before they even got fifty yards from the building, someone pulled them behind the stone wall. Hermione had the boys by the back of their cloaks and brought her finger to her lips telling the boys to keep quiet.

"What's going on?" Harry whispered as quietly as he could. Hermione said nothing, but nodded her head in the direction of the court yard.

Harry and Neville looked over the wall to see Jade and the dirty blonde facing each other. As much as Hermione hated to admit it, Rayna was gorgeous. Her green eyes contrasted her dark blonde hair and she was almost as tall as Jade. Her body was more developed than Hermione's which made the Gryffindor feel self-conscious. They watched carefully and made sure to be quiet so they could hear what was being said.

"So, Jade," Rayna began as she slowly started to circle the taller girl. "I'm here on an errand really, for your father. He wants me to tell you something." Jade's eyes narrowed as Rayna spoke the word 'father', but she remained silent. "He's offering you clemency for your actions at the tournament and is extending his olive branch to you. He promised not to come back, if you join the pack." Jade's body tensed so evidently that Hermione saw it from where she hid.

"I'm not going to join him." The firmness in Jade's voice was strong as she spoke. "And my _actions _were necessary to keep you from killing someone."

It was getting harder to control her anger. Just the sight of Rayna standing there made her blood boil. The wolf inside of her was growling dangerously, wanting to fight, but it wasn't the right time or place. She wasn't going to start a fight unless provoked. She was too proud to give in to the blonde girl's taunting. Rayna giggled softly and advanced on Jade.

"Now, now," She placed a hand on Jade's chest which made her tense even more, but she never wavered. "I remember a time where you'd let me do _anything, _Jadey."

Rayna snaked her arm around the taller girl's neck and pulled their bodies together. Hermione wanted to run out and curse the girl who was touching _her _girlfriend in such a way, but she knew that the action could be cataclysmic for her and her friends. As much as her body was telling her to blow her cover, her mind decided against it.

"That was years ago." Jade answered through gritted teeth. "And you're not who you were then." Rayna smiled and started playing with Jade's long hair.

"I was weak then." The blonde lycan ran a slim finger down Jade's cheek slowly. "I let you make me weak. When you broke up with me, I didn't want to be around you anymore. The mere thought of you made me…" There was hurt in the girl's voice, which disturbed Jade and almost made her feel pity. They used to be best friends, inseparable most days. "The thought of you made me ache inside Jade; we used to be best friends."

Rayna lowered her gaze and Jade saw her eyes gloss over with sadness. The human in her was coming out thinking about their times together and Jade couldn't help herself as she embraced her old friend. She felt Rayna tense against her arms, but she didn't let go.

"You were important to me, Ray," Jade said quietly as she hugged the girl tighter. "You were one of the best friends I've ever had, but we couldn't be together how you wanted. I knew... I knew you were in love with me. I knew you wanted more and I couldn't give it to you and I'm sorry for that."

Hermione watched in shock as her girlfriend embraced the blonde. A twinge of jealousy started growing in Hermione's chest, making it harder to breathe. Neville put a soft hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, seeing that what she was witnessing was probably bothering her.

"I tried," Rayna whispered quietly against Jade's chest. "I tried to get over you y'know? I really did, but…you had my heart, Jade, and I knew the only way I would get it back is if I had time away from you. That's why I left and…and that's when I met your dad. I thought, if I was more like you…maybe you'd come to love me."

Hearing her confession made Jade's heart ache. Rayna had changed in hopes to alter the events between them. To try and coerce Jade to fall in love with her. Blue eyes narrowed as her father's image flashed in her mind. He ruined everything. Her best friend was forever a monster now because of him. _She, _herself, was now a monster because of him.

"I miss you, Jade. I miss being with you like this. With you holding me, comforting me." Jade was torn. She wanted her friend back, the girl that she could tell anything to and knew it wasn't going to leave her lips.

"Rayna, I-" Before she could say another word Rayna's lips crashed into her own abruptly. Jade was shocked and couldn't respond fast enough before she felt hands tangle into her hair. Her senses snapped back to her and she pushed Rayna away. "No…no Rayna. I can't. I'm with Hermione." Rayna's eyes suddenly went dark with anger and she pushed Jade away.

"That girl doesn't deserve to have you." She growled as her green eyes started to glow menacingly. "Do you even love her?!" Rayna's voice was rising with her temper. Jade took a cautious step back and regained her composure.

"I do." Rayna's eyes were full of shock and an odd mixture of pain. "I love her with every fiber of my being and I won't betray her with you."

"Well then," Rayna spat, raising her hand. "Why don't we bring her out here?" She flicked her wrist and the stone wall where the three teens were hiding was blown apart. Harry and Neville were thrown backwards as Hermione was being levitated to where the two lycans were. Jade's eyes were wide with fear as Rayna dropped the brunette at their feet. "Did you really think I didn't know you were there you filth? I could smell you the moment you stepped out of the hall." Before Hermione could stand or say anything, Jade was in front of her.

"You wanted her to see us." The realization hit Jade the moment she saw the brunette. "You were trying to get us apart weren't you? That's why you kissed me." Rayna chuckled slightly as Hermione rose to her feet and peered over Jade's shoulder.

"I've always wanted to kiss you again, Jade." Jade felt a twitch in the air as Rayna began to change. "But your father thought that if your little girlfriend was out of the picture, you'd come running." As the girl finished shifting she let out a mused growl. "I was more than happy to take on this task for him." A low growl emitted from Jade's chest and Hermione could feel it reverberate through the cold air.

"You knew my senses were duller than yours." Jade's voice was dripping with disdain and Hermione knew she was going to shift. "I won't let you hurt her."

A carnal sound, something between a roar and scream, ripped through the night as Jade began to change. She grew taller and her white coat grew fast as the glow in her eyes grew bright. Hermione took a step back as she watched her girlfriend change into her lycan form.

"Hermione!" Neville yelled as he, Harry and Ginny were running towards her with Luna and Draco tailing them. "Get away from them!" Hermione didn't even think before she started sprinting towards her friends. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jade lunge at the blonde lycan and sink her claws into her neck. As she reached the safety of friends, she turned back to watch the wolves.

"You're so weak, Jade!" Rayna was slashing the air wildly, trying to land a hit on her agile opponent. "Letting your heart go to that girl instead of a lycan like yourself. You're always going to have to protect her! With me it would've been easy." Rayna snarled as she connected a hit with Jade's jaw and sent her sprawling to the ground several feet away. Jade rolled on the ground and jumped to her feet with little effort as she shot a blast of fire towards Rayna. It barely missed the lycan and singed the fur on her face as it passed.

"Sorry," Jade snarled. "You're not my type." As Rayna dodged the attack, Jade had sprinted towards her and tackled her to the ground. The sound of snarling and growls were filling the air as they wrestled for power in the snow.

"What should we do?" Draco asked Hermione as they stood watching the wolves try and tear at each other. Hermione shook her head; she couldn't think straight watching Jade fight. She didn't even know if there was anything she could do. "Hermione?!" Draco was trying to get her attention, but every ounce of energy in her was focused on Jade.

"Hraah!" A loud bellowing roar tore from Rayna's throat as Jade slashed her deep along her back.

As Jade rounded on the dark blonde wolf to attack again Rayna let out an earth shattering roar that brought Jade to her knees, holding her head in pain. Suddenly a pain shook Jade's body on her right side. Rayna had ripped open Jade's side with her claws and she was bleed profusely.

"If you were pure blooded," Rayna said as she walked towards the injured half lycan. "You'd be healing by now." She walked up to the kneeling figure and back handed her with her over-sized hand.

Jade flew through the air and hit a tree before landing on the ground. Hermione couldn't resist the urge anymore to help. She jumped to her feet and started sprinting towards Jade's fallen body, but she was interjected as Rayna appeared in front of her, a wicked smile on her face. Before the young witch could pull out her wand, Rayna's giant clawed hand was around her neck and lifting her off the ground.

"I don't know what she sees in you." The lycan spat as she held Hermione in the air. The brunette tried to claw at the hand that was holding her with no success. Her nails were nothing compared to the claws Rayna possessed. "You're just a weak human witch. You don't belong with her; perhaps I should do you both a favor and rid you of this life? What do you think your precious Jade would do if she found you dead? Cry? Hunt me down? Or perhaps she would just kill herself." Hermione's blood was boiling as she thought of Jade being so distraught as to take her own life.

"She'd hunt you down." Hermione choked out bravely. Rayna's jaws opened and she let out a deep laugh. "She would kill you."

"You think she loves you that much?" Hermione was starting to feel weak due to the lack of oxygen. "You think she'd avenge you?" Suddenly a loud bang and Hermione was on the ground coughing and gasping for air. Rayna was on the ground smoking from the Bombarda curse Jade had attacked her with.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jade limped over to Hermione slowly. Her side was still dripping blood and her wound bled worse with every step she was taking.

Regardless of her injury, Jade raised her hand at Rayna and levitated her body in the air. "I'll make you regret the very thought of hurting her!" Hermione saw Jade's eyes glowing bright with anger. She started to clench her hand into a fist and saw Rayna's form seize with pain. Hermione noticed the pool of blood at Jade's feet and stepped in front of her placing her hands on the wolf's shoulders.

"Jade, you have to stop moving!" Hermione pleaded. Jade's eyes were still on Rayna. As her hand closed more, it seemed like the more Rayna's body would tremble as she gasped for air, as if she was being crushed. "Jade, stop, please! You're going to bleed to death!" Hermione's voice broke through the barrier of hate Jade had built up while fighting Rayna.

Her eyes connected with brown orbs and she slowly lowered her arm, letting the blonde wolf fall to the ground. As everyone started running towards Jade and Hermione, the wolf disappeared into the night with a soft clap of thunder. When she saw Rayna was gone, Jade relaxed slowly as her human regained control and as she did so, she remembered the gaping wounds in her side. Hermione watched the life fade from the blue eyes she loved as Jade collapsed in the snow.

"JADE!" The pool of red was spreading fast against the flawless white on the ground.

"We have to get her to the hospital, Hermione." Ginny said as she scurried to pull her friend to her feet. "You need to go too." Hermione couldn't register anything Ginny was saying to her. Jade wasn't moving and the blood just kept soaking the ground. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and drag her away from her fallen lover.

Hermione tried to fight them, but they were strong and she wasn't in a clear state of mind to fight. She watched as Neville and Ginny levitated Jade and quickly followed whoever was carrying her into the dining hall and up the stairs to the hospital wing. As they neared the front desk, the body carrying her set her down gently and as she looked up she was surprised to see Ron looking down at her.

"Sorry, Hermione," He said gently as he forced her to sit in one of the chairs. "But you need to relax and let the doctor see her." As Harry was explaining to the nurse what had happened, the doctor rushed out of the double doors and scurried them all inside. She faintly heard Draco mention that Hermione had been injured too and she was quickly ushered down into a hospital bed. There was a trail of blood through the room from Jade's injury and Hermione had started to cry silently. You can only lose so much blood before…

"Please get me more bandages, Nurse Jenny!" The doctor yelled at her assistants frantically as she chanted healing incantations and blood restoration spells. "More water!" Hermione sat up in her hospital bed as Ginny slipped her arms around her sympathetically trying to comfort the brunette. Jade's face was pale and her eyes were half open and void of any life.

**_Please don't let her die. _**Hermione prayed to the gods to save her girlfriend. **_Don't let her die trying to protect me. Not when things were getting better. _**The thought of losing Jade was overwhelming her as the doctor and nurses continued to work on her wounds. Hermione was shaking uncontrollably and she buried her head against Ginny's shoulder and cried.

It was too much to handle. Watching another girl kiss Jade, watching her embrace her like that, and then getting hurt trying to protect her. Jealousy was a horrible feeling, but even more horrible when you feel guilty for feeling it. In those moments, Hermione had doubted Jade's feelings, but she promised herself she would never doubt Jade, again no matter what. A nurse came over to Hermione's bed and forced a tonic down her throat, it was warm and calming and before she knew it everything, around her was blurring away as she fell asleep.

Hours must have passed, because when Hermione woke, everyone was gone except for the nurse who was sitting next to Jade's bed side changing her bandages. Hermione tried to focus her eyes in the dim light and suddenly everything came back to her. Why she was there and the intense injury Jade had sustained. She looked over and saw that Jade's entire upper body was wrapped in clean bandages. Hermione tried to sit up, but her head was throbbing.

"Do take it easy, dear." The nurse walked over and handed the brunette a glass of red liquid. "It's for the pain." Hermione nodded and downed the drink in one gulp. It almost burned her throat as it went down, but she was back to focusing on Jade.

"Is she going to be all right?" Hermione was weak and so was her voice. The nurse nodded and checked her watch.

"She stopped bleeding about an hour ago." Hermione sighed in relief and lay back down in her bed gently. "The doctor thinks that when she reverted back to her human form, the healing process from her lycan blood stopped, causing her to bleed more." It made sense, lycans and werewolves healed at an exponential rate, and even though Jade wasn't pureblooded, she knew she healed faster too. "She just needs rest now. She's been through quite a lot and honestly, if it were someone else I'm sure they wouldn't have made it. Oh, and your friends said they would be back tomorrow morning to check on both of you."

Hermione thanked the nurse as she left and laid on her side to watch Jade's chest slowly rise and fall. She looked around the room, and when she was sure no one was around, she magically slid her bed closer to Jade's so she could hold her hand. There was some warmth, but not as much as normal when Hermione would touch the lycan. There were several empty vials on the night table next to Jade's bed and Hermione could see they used many blood replenishing potions on her. She shuddered to think how close she was to losing her love and squeezed Jade's hand tighter subconsciously.

"Uhn…" A noise fluttered from Jade's throat. "H-Hermione…?" Jade's head turned slowly towards the brunette and blue eyes opened half way to look at the young girl. Jade smiled weakly before closing her eyes again. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered as she slipped out of consciousness again.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and laid her head down on her pillow as sleep began to take her again. She felt Jade squeeze her hand gently before she closed her eyes and she thanked the gods she hadn't lost Jade that night. With the extensive injuries she'd sustained, she was just glad the lycan had woken up at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Christmas Break

The next morning, the sun woke Hermione from her slumber. She had fallen sleep holding Jade's hand and they were still connected even though Hermione had turned in her sleep. The nurse came back quietly with a bowl of oatmeal and juice on a tray.

"I brought this for you, dear." She set the tray on the bed side table and bustled over to check Jade's bandages which were only slightly pink. "She's doing much better this morning. One more dose of potion and she should be able to leave today. Eat up, you need your strength too." The nurse gave her a soft smile as she left the room. Hermione picked up the tray and drank her juice while letting her oatmeal cool off.

**_At least she's all right. _**Hermione thought to herself as she watched Jade sleeping calmly. She took a few bites of her food which seemed to soothe the emptiness in her stomach.

When she was finished with her breakfast, she set the tray back down and stretched her muscles. They ached slightly, more so her neck and shoulders were sore from almost being strangled. Hermione rubbed her neck tenderly, trying to alleviate some of the pain.

"Good morning, Hermione." The Gryffindor turned to see Luna and Ron walking through the double doors into the recovery room. "Glad to see you're up." Luna walked over and gave Hermione a gently embrace. "Ginny and everyone else are coming up after breakfast, Ron and I were just the first to finish." Luna gave Hermione a warm smile and Ron was just looking at her nervously.

"Thanks for coming you guys, but you didn't have to come check on me I'm fine." Luna sat on the side of Hermione's bed as Ron took a seat in the chair next to it. She looked over at Jade momentarily before Luna started to speak again.

"How is she doing?" Hermione saw Luna look over towards Jade with concern in her eyes. "She looks peaceful there like that." Hermione gave a small smile.

"The nurse said she's fine, she just needs rest is all." The blonde smiled gently at hearing the good news. "I just wish she'd wake up soon."

"I'm sure she will soon, Hermione." Luna's voice was soft and soothing as she spoke to the brunette. "She's not bleeding anymore and she's breathing. I'm sure her body is just exhausted."

"I wouldn't worry." Ron piped in quietly, not making eye contact with her. Hermione was surprised to hear the red headed boy speak to her since they hadn't in weeks. Soon after Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Draco walked through the doors, closely followed by Jade's trio of friends who walked over and sat on the opposite side of Jade's bed so they could still speak with the others.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Elise asked as she sat at the foot of Jade's bed. Evette and Jenson were in chairs facing the brunette.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Hermione was happy her friends were there as well as Jade's. They all talked softly to one another for a few minutes before Evette noticed Jade stirring slightly.

"Uh…" A groan floated from Jade's throat and it was music to Hermione's ears to know she was all right. "It's too early…for loud conversations, Elle." Elise giggled softly and gently laid a hand on Jade's forehead.

"It's not my fault you have supersonic ears." She joked as Jade's blue eyes decided to make an appearance. "Besides it's nearly ten in the morning." Everyone laughed softly as Jade groaned and closed her eyes again.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." Hermione was filled with relief as she watched her girlfriend slowly sit in her bed.

"It was worse actually." Hermione added as she gently grabbed Jade's hand. "You got attacked by a lycan."

"Oh, that's right." Jade said as she registered the events of last night. "Well, I think I would've preferred the truck." Jenson laughed quietly with his girlfriend. Jade chuckled softly and then gasped as she babied her side. "Ow, she really did a number on me huh?"

"Jade, don't you remember what happened?" Neville watched the girl's eyes turn thoughtful as she thought back. Hermione watched her closely as Jade gently grabbed her side.

"I was dying…" The blue eyes darkened slightly as she whispered her answer. She turned her gaze to Hermione. "You were in danger, and I…jeez. She really hurt me."

"They didn't know if you were going to make it, Jade." Hermione answered finally as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to walk over to her girlfriend. The muscles in Hermione neck and back screamed as she stood up straight, but she ignored it and sat next to Elise on the edge of Jade's bed. "I…I thought I was going to lose you." Jade's hand went to her head as she remembered Rayna holding her girlfriend by the neck

"She hurt you!" Jade's eyes met Hermione's suddenly. "Are you ok?" Hermione laughed softly as she cupped Jade's face.

"You're always worried about me." She leaned forward and softly kissed the dark haired girls lips. "But as you can see I'm the one up and walking, and you're in a hospital bed all bandaged up. So I'm sure I'm fine." Jade smiled gently at her and closed her eyes letting out a soft sigh.

"Well now that we know you're ok," Jenson said standing up slowly. "We will be back in a few hours if you're not out, all right Jade? I'm sure you still need some rest." The blonde twins stood up and hugged Jade gently before leaving the room. Hermione had almost forgotten all her friends were there and felt slightly embarrassed for kissing her girlfriend in front of everyone, but as she turned, all her friends were smiling playfully at her, minus one red head.

"Miss Granger," The doctor walked in looking at a chart. "You are free to go since you're up and around." She set Hermione's chart down and picked up Jade's, flipping through the pages. "Miss McHale, if you're feeling well you can go, but you should take it slowly today all right?" Jade nodded slowly as she swung her legs over the bed and looked around the room.

"Uhm…" She looked confused as her blue eyes searched the room frantically. "Where are my clothes?"

Hermione giggled as she forgot Jade was without a shirt. Luckily her entire body from her waist up was wrapped in bandages preventing anything from being seen. The doctor laughed as well as she had a nurse bring in a navy blue scrub shirt.

"Here you go." The nurse said handing Jade the shirt. "We had to throw out your school shirt, it was torn to shreds." Jade nodded; as she went to pull the shirt on she winced and lowered her right arm quickly.

"'Mione," Jade hissed through her clenched jaw. "Could you help me please?" Hermione nodded and gently slid the right sleeve of the garment over Jade's arm, careful not to jolt anything. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Well we are going to go back to the dorms to start packing for break." Ginny said standing with Harry. "We leave in two days so you'd best start getting ready to leave too, Hermione."

"We will see you guys soon hopefully!" Neville smiled as he, Luna and Draco exited the infirmary. Ron followed them without saying a word, just a backwards glance at his former friend and a half smile.

Jade stood slowly and Hermione took it on herself to slip Jade's good arm over her shoulder to help support her girlfriend. Jade looked at her smiling thankfully as they walked out of the infirmary slowly. As they exited the building into the cold winter day, a shudder swept through Hermione's bod, but she continued to walk through the court yard towards Jade's dorm.

"Let's just go to your room, love." Jade said quietly. "It's closer anyways." Hermione nodded and changed direction slightly towards her dorm building. Suddenly, Jade stopped walking and smacked her hand to her head. "Jeez I just remembered I heal faster when I'm a wolf." Jade removed her arm from Hermione's shoulders and closed her eyes.

The brunette watched as her girlfriend began to change. When the shift was finished, Jade put her left hand on her side and began to heal her laceration. Hermione had forgotten that her girlfriend's magic became stronger when she was changed. Soon she watched as Jade returned to normal and started to stretch her right arm.

"I forget how strong your magic is as a lycan." Hermione said as she stepped towards her girlfriend. "How's your side?" Jade lifted the shirt and saw the scars that were there under the bandages.

"I guess she really got me." Jade said putting her shirt back down. "Usually the healing spell will make it look like nothing happened, but it must've been too deep." Hermione wrapped her arms around Jade's waist as they continued to walk to her dorm. She was thoroughly enjoying the heat coming from Jade as it kept her from freezing from the walk to her building.

"You're still planning on coming with me, right?" Hermione asked as they walked through the doors and to her room. Ginny was in there quietly packing her things into her trunk. Jade smiled lovingly at the brunette.

"Of course I am." She sat down on Hermione's bed. "Why wouldn't I Hermione?" The Gryffindor was pulling her trunk out of her closet and started packing the clothes in her closet.

Hermione was dreading this talk with Jade. She had wanted to know Jade had felt anything when Rayna had kissed her. She wanted to know how Jade felt about the blonde girl in general.

"I…I just wanted to make sure." Hermione lied as she neatly folded her jeans and laid them in her trunk.

"Do you want me to help?" Jade stood behind Hermione and softly grabbed her arms stopping her from packing anymore. "Or do you at least want to tell me what's bothering you?" Jade was very intuitive to Hermione since they were spending so much time together lately and knew something was wrong. "You don't stutter unless something is up."

"Do you," Hermione sighed as she turned to face the blue eyes before her. "Do you have feelings for Rayna?" Jade's eyes widened slightly with surprise as Hermione asked her the question.

"Of course not, Hermione." Jade answered as she gently cupped the brunette's face. "I know what you saw…hurt you, it would hurt me if I saw you doing that with an ex, but she doesn't mean anything to me. If anything, I just miss who she was when we were friends." Jade wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. "But I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. I would never betray you with anyone." Hermione smiled hearing Jade say her entire name. She leaned up to reach the girl's lips and softly kissed her.

"I love you too Jade." Hermione whispered as she pressed her face against her warm neck. "I told myself I wouldn't doubt you Jade…but, I…I just had to ask." Jade kissed the brunette on the top of her head.

"I understand 'Mione." The blue eyed girl whispered against her hair. "Don't worry; I'd never leave you for her, or anyone."

"Aren't you guys cute." Ginny said playfully as she closed her trunk. "Glad to know you'll be travelling with us Jade. Hopefully Ron will finally apologize to you guys."

Jade smiled at Ginny and kissed Hermione on the head before letting her finish her packing. Hermione watched as Jade laid down on her bed as the two girls continued to pack away their things. Soon she heard the steady breathing of her girlfriend and Hermione smiled as she saw her napping. A soft knock rapped at the door.

"Hermione are you in there?" It was Ron, Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as she went to open the door. "Can we talk Hermione?" She looked skeptically at the red head not sure of what she should do.

"I'll be back in a minute Gin, in case Jade wakes up and I'm not back." Ron stepped aside as Hermione walked past him and sat down on the couch in the common area. "What do you want to talk about Ron?" He sat down in the recliner across from her and ran his hand through his red hair.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for hurting you before, but," He started wringing his hands together nervously. "I just care about you Hermione. I didn't know seeing you with someone else was going to make me so jealous. I…I want you back."

"What makes you think I would want to be with you after what you've done?" Hermione's voice was cold as she talked to her former friend. "I just want us to be friends again ok? I'm in love with Jade and I'm not going to leave her." Ron's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at the ground.

"She's dangerous Hermione." He said looking back up at her. "What if she hurts you? Or switches sides or something like that? You deserve better than her."

"Jade protects me, Ron." Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

"**_I _**can protect you!" The red head argued as he sat on the edge of the seat.

"If I recall correctly," Hermione said glaring at him. "**_You _**were the one that I needed protecting from at least twice!" Hermione stood up wanting to end the conversation. "I'm willing to be friends again Ron, but you have to stop trying to break us up. She means the world to me and she would never hurt me on purpose." As Hermione turned to leave Ron gently grabbed her hand.

"Please Hermione," Ron looked up at her sadly. "I just want you to be with me." Hermione pulled her arm away from the boy.

"I'm with someone already." She answered calming her voice. "You have to understand and accept that. You should've appreciated what you had Ron." Hermione walked back silently into her room where Jade was still sleeping soundly.

"So how did that go?" Ginny asked as Hermione continued packing her things away. Hermione scoffed slightly still agitated from the conversation with the other Weasley.

"Oh grand," She spat with sarcasm hanging on her words. "He tried to get me to break up with Jade. I wish he would just stop." Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I don't know where my brother finds the balls to do this." The red headed girl checked her watch and sat down on her bed. "He really should've tried harder to keep you if he wants you back so badly, Hermione. I really think it's one of those things where he wants what he can't have." Hermione huffed annoyed with her former friend and slammed her trunk shut with a heavy thud.

"Hermione?" Jade stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Are you ok?" Hermione sighed and went to sit next to the groggy older girl.

"I'm sorry Jade," She whispered as she laid down next to the raven haired figure. "I didn't mean to wake you up. I've just finished packing and was a little agitated. Do you want to sleep a bit more?" Jade's eyes closed as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close.

The brunette nuzzled her face against her girlfriend's neck and sighed deeply taking in the intoxicated scent. She felt Jade's lips press softly against her forehead as Hermione's brown eyes closed from the warmth engulfing her body. Hermione heard Ginny click on their clock radio and softly play music as she did homework quietly while the couple slept.

x—x

The eighteenth came quickly for the Hogwarts students as the last of their exams had taken up much of their time. It was early afternoon as all the students began bidding farewell for the winter break. Jade was talking to her friends as Hermione and Draco stood a ways away, watching and waiting for the girl to say good bye so they could go meet up with everyone else in front of the clock tower. It was odd how Draco had so easily become part of their group over the past summer, but Hermione accepted it as the worst parts of his personality seemed to disappear the more time he spent with the others.

"You know Granger," He still hardly every called her by her first name, but at least it was better than mudblood. "I give you a lot of credit staying with that girl. Her being a lycan and all. Most people would leave the moment they found out." Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against a tree that they were standing under.

"Well, thanks Draco." She turned her gaze back to her girlfriend as she watched her embrace her friends. "I guess it's never been an issue for me. With Remus being a werewolf and Bill Weasley…it doesn't really bother me."

"Hermione would never be so shallow as to leave someone she cares about over such an insignificant detail." Luna came out of nowhere and Draco jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. Hermione found this very amusing seeing the platinum haired boy swallow hard as the Ravenclaw stood next to him. "Good afternoon you two."

"Uh…" Draco swallowed hard again as he ran his hand through his hair. "H-hey Luna. Are you all packed up to go?" Luna smiled brightly at the boy and nodded as she looked down at her trunk. "Do you need help carrying it?" The brunette knew very well that Luna was capable of shrinking down the luggage so it was lighter, but she didn't want to ruin Draco's chance to woo the young girl.

"Thank you Draco," Luna smiled as he picked up her trunk with ease. "That's very kind of you."

"We will see you in a little bit Granger." Draco said over his shoulder as he and the blonde Ravenclaw walked away.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched them walk away, Draco being all chivalrous in his attempts to win Luna's affection. It reminded her so much of when Harry was wooing Ginny. She smiled to herself as she thought back on when Harry was nervous and fumbling around his words.

"What's causing that beautiful smile?" Jade snuck up behind her and slipped her arms around the young witch's waist. Hermione sighed and leaned back against Jade enjoying the comforting feeling.

"Just watching Draco flirting with Luna." Jade's gaze followed Hermione's as she watched the blonde couple conversing as they walked towards the court yard. "They sure would make a good couple. Luna would be a good contrast to Draco's sometimes harsh attitude."

"She does have a way with emotions doesn't she?" The dark haired girl released the Gryffindor and slipped her hand into hers. "Are you ready?" Hermione nodded as they started following their friends to the clock tower. The other Hogwarts students were already there patiently waiting with Professor McGonagall so they could all use the port key to travel back to their school.

"Is everybody present?" McGonagall's voice was trying to soar over the chattering teenagers as she counted heads with her wand. "Ok everyone please gather around please! We don't want anyone getting left behind!" All the students were circled around a large carriage once again. "On the count of three, everyone touch the carriage please. One, two, three!"

Simultaneously all the students standing around touched the carriage and were rushed into the air. Hermione could feel Jade's hand grasp her gently as they spun faster. Suddenly they all hit the ground hard in the middle of the court yard back at Hogwarts.

"That wasn't pleasant." Jade said as she dusted herself off and offered her hand to Hermione. "This place is amazing. What a huge castle, you'll have to show me around sometime." Hermione pulled herself off the ground with her girlfriend's help and was soon joined by her friends.

"Are you guys ready to head to the station?" Harry was holding Ginny around the shoulders with their trunks being hauled off to be packed on the train to London. "Where's Ron?"

"I think I saw him talking to Romilda Vane." Draco said as he stood close Luna. "I think I heard him mention something about her coming to visit over break." Hermione rolled his eyes.

"Why he would want to spend time with her is beyond me." Ginny started walking towards the train with Harry next to her. "She's a daft air head as far as I can tell." Hermione giggled softly as they all made their way to the platform.

"Very dreary here isn't it?" Jade said looking around at the gray that immersed the sky. The sun was trying very hard to shine through, but the blanket of clouds was thick and domineering.

"That's the weather in Britain mate." Draco added looking up at the sky. "It rains a lot here and other than that it's kind of gray."

"But you can never judge a book by its cover, right Draco?" Luna looked up at the Slytherin boy and Hermione swore she saw a light shade of red across his face. "The United Kingdom is a lovely place. There is a lot to see and so much history here. I'm sure Hermione could tell you a lot with all her knowledge." Suddenly they heard the heavy foot falls of Ron running after them.

"Thanks for waiting, you gits!" He huffed as he caught up with the group. "Couldn't wait five minutes for me to speak with Romilda?" Harry laughed as they finally reached the train and boarded.

Hermione and Jade ended up sharing a compartment with everyone, except Ron, who had supposedly gone to with Romilda. As the train's whistle blew, signaling its departure, the teenagers started to chat amongst themselves and Hermione realized Jade had never really spent much time with her friends other than speaking with Harry and Ginny.

"So Jade," Luna started softly. She, Harry and Ginny were on the opposite side of the compartment as Draco sat across from her…looking rather agitated for not getting to sit next to her. "Was your uncle ok with not spending the holidays with him?"

"He was, sort of." The dark haired girl answered as she pulled Hermione against her slightly. "But he understood…I'm still rather upset with him. My aunt was a little disappointed though, but she got over it."

"You've never mentioned your aunt before." Hermione looked at her girlfriend inquisitively. "I didn't even know Mr. Reaver was married!" Jade chuckled softly at Hermione's reaction.

"She is…well she's in southern California." Jade looked out the window as the sun began to set. "She and my uncle are separated. It happened right after he became Dean and started spending less time at home. I only really see her on holidays, but she promised to some see me perform at the last task of the tournament."

"Well, tomorrow we are all going to go to Diagon Alley to get some Christmas shopping done." Draco added being rather friendly. "Will you be joining us?" Jade looked down at her girlfriend who was gently resting her head on her shoulder.

"If Hermione wants me to." Hermione leaned up and softly kissed Jade on the cheek.

"Of course I want you to go." Hermione smiled softly as the treat cart stopped in front of the door. "Do you want anything to eat?" As the other teens stood by the door patiently giving their candy requests to the old lady, Jade smirked coyly.

"Oh, there is _something_ sweet I'd like." Her eyes turned dark as she leaned towards Hermione and let her hands linger on the Gryffindor's upper thigh suggestively. The Gryffindor blushed furiously as she gently elbowed Jade in the ribs. "You asked Hermione, I was just being honest." The brunette stood up and pulled some sickles out of her pocket. Jade pulled out a couple galleons and handed them to her girlfriend. "Just a couple chocolate frogs, dear."

Hermione scrunched her nose playfully at the blue eyed girl smiling that bright smile at her. After the trolley left, Hermione resumed her spot next to Jade who slipped an arm around her shoulders. As the train ride went on, Draco and Luna left momentarily to stretch their legs and Hermione sat with her back against Jade so she could stretch her legs on the seat.

Harry had fallen asleep on Ginny's shoulder and Hermione noticed how serious the young couple in front of her was. After a few moments of silence, she noticed that Jade was breathing very steady and deep. She leaned her head back and glanced up to see her girlfriend's head resting against, eyes closed in slumber. The brunette took this opportunity to speak with Ginny quietly.

"Hey Ginny, I need to talk to you about something." Hermione half whispered the red head who was reading the Daily Prophet. "Jade's birthday is on the twentieth, and I want to plan something for her. Will you help me out with that?" Ginny's eyes brightened as she smiled at her friend.

"Of course 'Mione." The young Weasley put the newspaper down to put her full attention on the brunette. "What did you have in mind? What are you going to get her?!" Hermione giggled at the excitement that was growing in her young friend.

"I'm not sure yet Gin," Hermione looked up at Jade who was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of what the two girls were talking about. "But I want it to stay between us, and maybe Harry and Luna, Jade can't find out ok?" Ginny nodded which shook Harry slightly causing him to wake.

"Are we there yet?" His glasses were askew and Ginny giggled as he rubbed his eyes.

"About another hour and we should be." Ginny answered as she straightened his glasses for him.

He smiled lovingly at her before placing a peck on her forehead. Draco and Luna returned at that moment and the Slytherin looked thoroughly flustered as the blonde girl was smiling brightly. Hermione raised her eye brow at her former rival as she moved her legs and let him sit down next to her. He just narrowed his gray eyes at her, but a small smirk curling on his lips.

"What are you smiling about Miss Lovegood?" Harry asked lightheartedly as Draco glared at his old nemesis.

"Oh, Draco here just asked me out." Luna had always been very blunt not ever having anything that wasn't worthy of her friend's ears. "I said yes, of course, you should have heard him fumbling over his words. It was quite adorable." Harry laughed as Draco's ears turned red and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well congratulations are in order!" Hermione added slapping the embarrassed blonde boy on the back. "I thought it would never happen." Ginny started laughing as Draco huffed and looked out the compartment door trying to ignore his friends. Luna leaned forward and laid a reassuring hand on the boy's arm which seemed to calm his nerves rather quickly and he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm still not used to having friends." Malfoy answered quietly, turning back to face his friends. "I forget that you guys tell each other _everything._"

It was refreshing to see that Luna was already having a positive effect on Draco. He wasn't used to having people around him that actually cared about him and not just for his status as a Death Eater. As the students continued to talk, Hermione felt Jade twitch slightly and saw that she had a troubled expression on her sleeping face.

x—x

"Where am I?" Jade's voice echoed quietly. She was standing in nothing, a black expanse that looked like it went on forever with nothing.

No sky, no land, just nothing. There was a chill in the air that made her senses stand on guard as she walked around examining the emptiness. Something was happening. She was aware she was asleep, but this was unnatural. Not a dream, but not a nightmare either, she wasn't really sure what was happening inside her mind.

"Hermione?" Jade yelled into the darkness. "Harry? Anyone?!" Nothing was heard but the echoing of her own voice calling out to her friends. "What's going on!?" Jade fell to her knees finally. Why couldn't she wake up?

"You can't wake up…" A booming voice sounded and surrounded her in the dark. "Because I hold your mind at the moment." Jade looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. "You're a fool for travelling with these people. A fool for thinking I wouldn't send someone to follow you." Fear ran down Jade's spine as she realized who she was hearing.

"I won't join your pack." Her voice echoed through her clenched jaw as she readied her body for something to happen. "And anyone you send after me I will make sure they return to you in worse condition from when they left." The voice laughed as the figure of her father formed in front of her.

"Don't be so surprised Jade." He said as he circled her menacingly. "This is just my astral self; I was quite displeased in the shape Rayna came back in. You owe her an apology."

"I don't owe her anything." Jade's voice was venomous now as she stared into his yellow eyes. "And how dare you use her to try and get to me! First you take away her humanity and then send her to fight me."

"She was the only one I figured would be able to appeal to your…softer side." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly which only succeeded in infuriating the blue eyed girl more. "I wanted her to try and get you to join us without force, but I see now that isn't going to work." He narrowed his eyes at her menacingly as he spoke again. "If you don't want to see your friends harmed, I suggest you join me. Together we could rule the lycan race, Jade. With your power and my leadership, we could have anything we want!"

"Could you bring back my mother?" Jade shot at him.

Saying they could have anything they wanted was a stretch and she knew it. What she wanted was her life back, her mother, her best friend. She wanted all the things he couldn't give her.

"Can you turn Rayna back into a human? Can you make it so I had never shifted!? Give me my life back! My childhood! Everything that you took from me!" Without warning Jade shifted and howled threateningly at her father. "You took away everything important to me! And you…you expect me to join you like we are a long last family!?"

Jade felt the fire in her burning hotter and growing ever larger. A blue aura began to glow around her as her anger grew. Her father only smirked as she watched the angry ebb and flow of her aura pulsing into power.

"You'll be a fine addition to the family, my daughter." Thrash smiled as his daughter lunged at him.

x—x

"Jade!"

Jade woke with a jolt with Hermione's voice echoing in her mind. Her eyes shot open and she was back on the train, with her friends, in the compartment on their way to London. She was glistening with sweat and her heart was racing. They were looking at her with concern and shock as she tried to regulate her breathing. Jade's blue eyes were glowing when she caught her reflection in the window that was cracked where her head was.

"What happened?" She asked shakily as she tried to keep her body from collapsing. Hermione gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You were shaking in your sleep." Hermione's voice was filled with worry as she explained what had happened. "You started to shift Jade…and then this blue glow started to surround you and the force of it fractured the window. What were you dreaming about?" Jade looked away from the prying eyes of the people surrounding her. She didn't want to worry them with the events that played in her mind. "Jade?" Hermione cupped her face and made her look into her brown eyes.

"My father…" Jade answered quietly as she turned her gaze back to the floor. "He had me in a trance, and projected himself into my mind. That's why I started to shift, because my subconscious did."

Hermione felt the train come to a halt and blow its whistle. They had finally arrived in London and were meeting the Weasley's at King's Cross Station. Hermione softly kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"Is he going to come after you?" Harry asked his brow was furrowed with worry. "Or was he just trying to get in your head?"

"I don't know." Jade couldn't give him a definitive answer. Thrash didn't know where she was going after London, but she was sure one of his lackeys could hunt her down. "It could be both, but I don't think he knows exactly where I'll be."

There was concern in everyone's eyes as Jade looked around the small room. Without a word they all started to file out and onto the platform where the steam from the train was making it almost hard to see anything. Jade and Hermione were the last to exit the train, and as they stepped onto the concrete platform, Jade gently grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"What is it love?" Hermione asked as she turned to face the troubled look on her girlfriend's face. She didn't like that there was worry playing in Jade's azure eyes as she looked into hers.

"I don't think I should be here, Hermione." Her voice was low as she spoke to the brunette. Hermione's heart dropped as she heard the older girl's words. "Someone could get killed if I go with you and it would be my fault. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if any of you got hurt because he sent his minions to come after me."

"You're always worried about everyone except yourself." Hermione said as she stepped closer to Jade. "What do you think would happen if you went back by yourself? You'd most certainly be attacked and who would be there in case you got injured? You can't do this on your own Jade, as much as you want to, you just can't." Hermione watched as Jade's eyes shadowed with sadness.

"We can all handle ourselves." Draco appeared with Luna at his side behind Hermione. "It's not like we haven't been to hell and back ourselves with the war that happened. Some lycans would be an easy change of pace. And I'm sure Weasel and Potter would jump at the chance to shine again." The platinum haired boy walked up and put a steady hand on Jade's shoulder. "Take it from someone who has experience, you have to accept help in order to conquer your troubles." Draco gave Jade a gently smile and Hermione was surprised such words could come from the Slytherin's mouth, but was grateful that he had given his opinion to her girlfriend.

"Come now," Luna interjected as she gently grabbed Draco's hand which made the boy smile. "Everyone is waiting for us. Try not to worry too much Jade, we all want you here, maybe not as much as Hermione, but as long as you're with her, you're with us." Hermione looked back at her girlfriend's eyes and smiled softly as she grabbed her hand. Jade did her best to give the brunette a reassuring smile, but she knew he worries were showing in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Jade." Hermione whispered as she kissed Jade's cheek. "Whatever happens, we will deal with it together." Their fingers interlaced as they followed their friends through the steam and off the platform into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Happy Hunting

The students finally met up with the Weasley parents who were waiting patiently in the lot for them. After enduring rib crushing hugs from Molly and Arthur Weasley, Jade was being the perfect guest, letting Molly hug her half to death. Hermione just smiled as Jade graciously accepted her telling the dark haired girl she needed to eat more and that she should've dressed warmer. As they exited the station, Arthur led them all to a large van that he had enchanted just like the car from Hermione's second year. It was also large enough to accommodate seven teenagers and their trunks.

"It's good to have you all back!" Molly mused again as they began driving down the streets of London to get somewhere secluded so they could fly back to the Burrow. "A shame we have to be missing the tournament, but thankful none of my children were chosen again." She shot a glance at Harry who smiled brightly at his second mother.

"I sure wasn't going to enter." Harry spoke as they drove out of the city. "Being forced in was bad, I'm not daft enough to enter again."

"Thanks mate!" Ron said as he lightly smacked the back of his best friend's head. "Sayin' I'm daft are you?" Everyone in the van laughed heartily as Mr. Weasley pushed a button and the van lifted off the ground with ease. Another button was activated as the cloaking device took over.

"We'll be at the house in no time dears!" Molly turned the radio on as Arthur navigated through the night. The ride to the Weasley's house was smooth and quick with them flying. Within an hour they were slowly descending to the ground. Soon the van hit the ground and slowed to a stop.

"Home, sweet home." Ginny sighed as she jumped out of the van and took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd miss the old house so much." Everyone followed Ginny out of the van as Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Draco worked on unpacking the trunks. Jade stepped out into the night air and marveled at the tall wooden home of the Weasleys.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Hermione said as she slipped her hand around the older girl's waist. "It was rebuilt just last summer; it's much sturdier and larger now."

Jade's arm worked its way around Hermione's shoulders as they walked towards the gently lit house. It was only eight o'clock in the evening, but it was easily seen that the travel and time change were taking its toll on the teenagers.

"The girl's rooms are on the second floor." Mrs. Weasley said as they all started to trudge up the stairs. "Boys, you are all on the third floor. You all should get to bed early and I'll cook a big breakfast to make up for your lack of dinner tonight. Now off with you all." Molly Weasley was happy to have people in her house again; it was much too small for just her and Arthur. The girls all went to their rooms to unpack, except of course, for Jade who followed Hermione to her room.

"Should I sleep here tonight?" The blue eyes of Hermione's girlfriend were starting to droop as she asked the question that was plaguing the Gryffindor's mind as well. She wasn't sure if Mrs. Weasley would mind if they stayed in the other's room, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt.

"Yes, I think you should." Hermione settled her trunk in the corner of the room next to her writing desk. "Just leave your trunk in your room in case she checks sometime during the day ok?" Jade nodded obediently as she walked out of the room momentarily and put her luggage in the room next to Hermione's.

The brunette took the alone time to slip into her pajamas and slip across the hall to brush her teeth. As she passed Jade's room, she saw her girlfriend's silhouette through a crack in the door. Hermione couldn't help but peek as she watched the lithe figure slip her shirt off with her back to the door.

Heat started to rise in the younger witch's cheeks as she watched silently. Jade's arm moved around her back to unclasp her bra and free her breasts from their bonds. The brunette was tempted to charge into the girl's room and shut the door for the night before her girlfriend could cover her fit body again.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Jade's voice caught Hermione off guard as blue eyes looked over a smooth shoulder at the peeping young girl.

Jade gave her a playful smirk before slipping off her jeans slowly for her one person audience. Hermione's throat tightened and she swallowed hard as she felt her legs walk into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Her heart had started to race as Jade turned and sauntered slowly towards her.

Hermione pressed her back against the door as blue eyes darkened slightly, watching seductively at the girl in front of her. Brown eyes were trying hard not to rake the alluring figure in front of her as she subconsciously licked her lips.

"I think you're wearing far too many clothes, as I'm here practically naked, 'Mione." Jade's tone was low as she ran a finger down the brunette's neck to the buttons of her pajama top. Brown eyes closed as a sigh floated from Hermione's lips at Jade's touch gradually heating her body. Soft lips brushed along the other side of the brunette's neck and Hermione moaned quietly as her girlfriend's naked torso pressed firmly against her.

"Muffliato." Hermione whispered making sure the spell silenced any noise that was going to escape her lips.

Jade had undone half of the buttons that were suffocating Hermione's chest and warm finger tips slid delicately down the valley of the brunette's breasts. The Gryffindor's hands ran up Jade's back and wrapped securely around her neck as the last button was undone tantalizingly slow. Warm hands rested on Hermione's hips as Jade's mouth found a sensitive spot on the shorter girl's neck.

"Why do you…like teasing so much?" Hermione's broken words only drove Jade to suck harder, enticing a lovely moan from the brunette's throat.

"Why wouldn't I when that's my reward?" The dark haired girl's voice was full of lust as she picked Hermione up, wrapping the Gryffindor's legs around her waist and carrying her over to the bed.

Not once did Jade cease her teasing of Hermione's heated skin. She gently began to nip at the flesh at the rise of her breasts and the brunette bit her bottom lip to stifle a groan. Their position didn't change as Hermione was laid down on the bed with Jade still in between her legs.

The brunette's thoughts were quickly fleeing as the warm wave of pleasure began to surround her body. She started to slowly grind her hips into Jade's as the talented lips moved south to her hardened peaks of her breasts. An illustrious whimper sang from the brunette's lips which caused Jade to moan against her flesh.

Hermione maneuvered her way out of her night shirt as Jade's hands slid down slowly to remove her boxer shorts and panties in one swift movement. As the lycan girl's hands moved past Hermione's knees, her lips moved down, trailing hot kisses along the toned stomach of her lover. Anticipation was growing in between Hermione's legs as she felt warm lips on her inner thigh.

"Jade, please…" A symphonic half moan, half whisper danced from the brunette's lips as the tip of a practiced tongue brushed against her folds.

Hermione's arousal was very evident as Jade slid her body back up against the one beneath to capture parted lips in a passionate kiss. Hands instantly tangled in black tresses as tongues danced over the other. Jade gently bit her girlfriend's bottom lip as her hands began travelling south once more.

In Hermione's loss of control she waved her hand and Jade's bottoms were banished. The taller girl smirked against their kiss as she ground her hips against Hermione's enthusiastically. Watching the lovely form under her arch her back and thrust her hips against her harder.

Jade moaned as the brunette's hands moved down to her hips, bravely grasping them and slipping her thigh in between long legs. A sigh escaped into the air as the Gryffindor's courage enticed her to press her thigh into Jade's center and Hermione smiled smugly as she began working her girlfriend's hips to her liking.

"Very bold, Miss Granger." Jade's whisper was daring as Hermione slid her hand down soft skin to the opening she was searching for. Blue eyes rolled back as Jade bit her lip and fought a moan.

Slowly the brunette's lust moved her forward and she slipped two fingers into her lover's folds. Jade moaned loudly as her girlfriend's fingers began thrusting faster. As the younger girl moved down lower to better angle herself she took one of Jade's hard nipples into her mouth and teased it slowly.

"Now who's a tease?" Hermione wasn't pleased to hear that Jade was still able to speak, no matter how strained it was, she wanted to make any thinking process eliminated as she picked up her pace.

She gently nipped at the nub in her mouth as her other hand raked nails along Jade's back. Hermione could hear the climax building in her lover's voice as she moved down more to run her tongue over the overly sensitive nerve above her fingers. That shoved the blue eyed girl over the edge as she released a carnal cry from her chest and nearly broke the headboard she was holding to support herself.

As Hermione looked up she saw blue eyes glowing wildly with lust and pleasure, it made her want more. As the last shudder left Jade's body, she looked down at the brown eyed girl and smiled lovingly at her. Suddenly, Hermione was back at eye level with those glowing blue eyes staring at her as Jade's fingers moved with ease into Hermione's waiting entrance.

The brunette moaned loudly, having forgot the extreme pleasure of feeling her girlfriend inside of her. She immediately started synchronizing her hips with every thrust as their continued eye contact succeeded in making the experience more pleasurable for the young girl. Seeing her girlfriend so aroused made it that much better as every moan and thrust increased Jade's breathing. Soon the pressure building in the brunette's sex was unbearable, and to make it worse, Jade slowed her pace which caused a frustrated whimper to erupt from Hermione's throat.

"I…hate you sometimes…" As Hermione was going to continue her displeasure, Jade smirked and hastily increased her thrusts which made the brunette's eyes roll back and her hips to move faster. "Harder." The older girl obeyed her girlfriend's request and angled her fingers to rub against her sweet spot. The brunette's hips bucked wildly as her back arched and she screamed out Jade's name.

Nails dug into Jade's back and ran down slowly, making Jade cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Fingers slowed, but continued their ministrations to prolong her lover's pleasure until the waves stopped. Hermione was very thankful she had charmed the room to silence after her loud proclamation of her orgasm.

The two girls were glistening with a light covering of sweat as Jade laid down next to Hermione who was trying hard to fight the urge to fall asleep. Her body was in an idyllic state of exhaustion as she felt Jade's lips over hers. The brunette kissed back the best that she could with her spent energy before whispering her approval of their exploits and giving into sleep. Jade smiled, satisfied with her performance as she cuddled up to Hermione's naked figure and joined her in slumber.

x—x

The morning came too quick for the young couple as a loud procession of knocks rapped on Jade's door.

"Time to get up every body!" Ginny's voice rang, though muffled, the knocks continued on every door on the third floor. "Mum has got breakfast going and if you don't beat Ron down stairs, there won't be enough for everyone."

Jade chuckled as she rolled slightly to get her eyes out of the sun's reach that was filtering through the window. Her arm wrapped possessively around Hermione's waist and pulled the girl's body flush to her own. As the brunette's back pressed against Jade's breasts, Hermione whimpered softly as her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" She pushed her back end to fit with the bend of Jade's waist as she snuggled her pillow, not wanting to wake.

"Nearly nine o'clock love." Jade supported herself on her elbow and began to spread kisses on Hermione's exposed skin from her neck to her shoulder. A smile broke onto the younger girl's lips as she relished the feeling of her skin being worshipped. "Perhaps we should get dressed before someone decides to barge in." Hermione groaned in disapproval, but reached down and slid her night shirt on doing up half of the buttons. She felt her girlfriend's strong arm wrap around her shoulders and collarbone from behind and kiss her neck. "I always hate seeing you put clothes on."

"Well," Hermione turned to look over her shoulder and was met with eyes shadowed with lust. "Maybe you could do me the favor of keeping your clothes off for a while." Jade chuckled softly against the pulse point of her girlfriend's neck and slowly swept her fingertips down to cup Hermione's breast. A sharp gasp rang in Jade's ears as the nipple grew hard to her touch. "Do you ever tire of me?"

"How could I ever tire of you, Hermione?" The older girl's whispers tickled the Gryffindor's ear as a shot of heat travelled south. Biting her lip trying to hold back a moan, Hermione stood suddenly and faced the perfect figure lying before her.

"Let's not start right now." Jade feigned disappointment as her lover pulled her panties on followed by her boxer shorts. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle another go until later."

A smug look crossed Jade's face as she summoned her clothes to her and began to dress. When they were finished, the brunette stuck her head out the door to make sure no one was roaming the halls before she snuck back to her room to dress appropriately. Just as she was about to open her door she head the floor boards squeak behind her.

"Good morning, Hermione." A smug Draco mused behind her. "Have a pleasant night last night?" Hermione faced the blonde boy with red spreading across her cheeks slowly. She tried her damnedest to hold her head up and not make eye contact, but the raised eyebrow and folded arms made her realize she was caught.

"If you must know," Hermione began as she opened her door and stepped inside. "It was _very _pleasant indeed." With that she slammed the door in the smirking boys face.

She heard he laugh quietly as she proceeded down stairs to the kitchen. Hermione sighed deeply and regained her composure before changing her under garments. She dressed in a pair of black yoga pants and a white slim fit t-shirt. Her hair was thrown back in a messy pony tail and she walked back out into the hallway. Soon after, Jade emerged dressed in a dark blue hoody and dark gray gym shorts.

"Good morning, Miss Granger." Jade's hair had gotten longer and her bangs hung languidly covering some of her right eye. It was pulled back elegantly into a loose bun which Hermione couldn't help but to stare at her beauty. Even her bed head was gorgeous. "I hope you slept well." Hermione smiled at the relaxed greeting she received from her girlfriend who knew all too well she had slept like a stone. She walked up and softly pecked Jade on the lips as Luna exited her room.

"Good morning Hermione, Jade." Luna was dressed in cloud pattern pajama pants and a yellow tank top which suited her just fine. "Are you heading down to breakfast as well?" The two girls nodded and smiled warmly at their friend.

"We have to get down there before Ron does." Hermione added as the three girls started down the stairs. "I'd like to at least get one plate of food." Luna giggled at the comment.

"I don't even know if he's up yet." Luna added as they reached the landing headed into the kitchen. "I've only heard one pair of feet walking around since Ginny made her rounds to wake everyone. And I'm assuming that's Draco since he's sitting over by the hearth." At the sound of his name, Draco turned from the fire and smiled. He stood up and gave his attention to Luna graciously.

"Come on into the kitchen dearies!" Mrs. Weasley sang to the four teens. They went in and sat at the large table with an assortment of breakfast foods in front of them. Honey baked ham, bacon, sausage, a platter of pancakes and waffles, as well as three bowls of scrambled eggs, and four plates towering with buttered toast.

"Goodness Mrs. Weasley, you've out done yourself." Luna said as she stared at the banquet in front of her. "Thanks so much for making it for us."

"Yes, thanks so much ma'am." Jade agreed as she made herself a plate. Soon the last two members of their group joined them with sleep still in their eyes.

"Good morning boys!" Arthur Weasley greeted as he came in through the door leading outside. "Surprised you weren't the first one down here this morning Ron. Your sister was up early helping your mother and made sure to get her share before she woke you." Ron grumbled as he sat down and began gathering food on his plate.

"So what time do you want to leave today?" Ginny asked as she took a seat next to Harry. "I figure we wouldn't want to be there all day since we still have to adjust to the time change. I swear all this back and forth will be the death of my sleep cycle."

"Let's leave around noon," Hermione suggested as she took a sip of her orange juice. "that way we can have lunch and meet up with George perhaps so he could join us. I feel like I haven't seen him in ages."

"Oh he's been quite busy." Mrs. Weasley chimed in as she set another plate of bacon on the table. "With the holidays coming, his shop has been bustling. He even took on an apprentice for this year, Angelina Johnson. I honestly think it's because he fancies her, but he'll never admit to it."

"Then it's settled." Ginny said taking a piece of toast. "We will leave at noon; we will floo to George's shop and then go to lunch. Agreed?" Everyone nodded compliantly to the fiery red head and continued on with their breakfast.

After they had all had their fill of food, Harry and Ron went out to conjure up their quidditch pitch they always had over the holidays. Draco, Luna, and Ginny went out to watch and Hermione had gone to shower. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen cleaning up and Jade had offered her help since no one else was.

"Oh dear you're a guest." Molly argued as she preserved the rest of the food and put it in the refrigerator. "There's no need for you to help me here."

"I'd feel rude if I didn't Mrs. Weasley." Jade answered politely as she began to scrub some plates that were sitting in the sink. "Please, I will help with your permission or not. It's the least I can do for letting me stay in your home." Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at the American girl as she started to clear off the rest of the plates on the table. A few moments passed and Jade was still washing dishes before Molly offered she wash, and Jade dry.

"So Jade," Mrs. Weasley handed her a large platter and Jade started to towel dry it. "How long have you and Hermione been together?" Jade tensed slightly, unaware that the Weasley mother had known about her and Hermione's relationship. She finished drying the platter and waved her hand which sent it floating gracefully to its rightful place.

"Well, a week or so after we met actually." Jade smiled to herself as she remembered how she had met the British girl before school had started. "You see, it was the first day they had arrived and I saw Hermione as I was on my way to meet my uncle, the Dean. She looked faint, and I believe she hadn't eaten much so I offered my help. And ever since that day we started spending a lot of time together."

"Sounds romantic." Mrs. Weasley mused as she handed Jade a large skillet. "It sounds like you came to her rescue. I've never seen Hermione so happy and I've seen her in a book store."

Jade couldn't help the giggle that escaped her along with Molly's robust laugh. The dark haired girl had seen how Hermione had reacted in the library when she took her there for the first time and it was as if the Gryffindor had gone to heaven. Hermione had been standing at the foot of the stairs listening to the two women talk about her and smiled warmly to see that they were getting along.

"Now she has explained your condition to us, and I just want you to know it doesn't matter to Arthur or I, our own son Bill, is in the same predicament. He was attacked almost two years ago and is coping well. So I hope you can be yourself here."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley." Jade said as she dried the last plate that the red headed woman handed her and sent it on its way to the cupboard. "That means a great deal to me to know that you know and aren't bothered by it." Mrs. Weasley could be course sometimes, but she had always been a warm hearted woman. Hermione wasn't surprised that she was trying to make Jade feel at home while she was there and she was pleased to hear that Jade was making an effort to converse with her second mother. "Please, if there is anything else you need help with let me know." Mrs. Weasley nodded and finally shooed her out of the kitchen. As Jade was walking by Hermione jumped her with a tight embrace.

"I love you Jade McHale." She said as she pressed her face against her shoulder. Jade was surprised by the attack, but wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and hugged back.

"I love you too 'Mione." Her lips pressed against Hermione's forehead lovingly as they ventured outside to join their other friends. "What are they doing?" Jade asked as they reached Ginny and Luna. Harry and Ron had succeeded in conjuring quidditch hoops in the large yard and were testing them out with Draco.

"This is a quidditch pitch." Ginny explained as Jade watched the boys zip through the air on their brooms. "We play on the team at Hogwarts and like to play on holiday. Do you know how Jade?"

"I know the basic rules," Jade answered as she shook her head slowly. "but I have never played it myself."

"Well you are going to later!" Ginny squeaked excitedly. "When we get back from shopping we want to play and I am sure you will be a natural with your flying abilities and skill at Sky Ball." Jade glanced at Hermione who shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play." Jade said finally as she turned her gaze back on the three boys. "Maybe I'll learn some new maneuvers for Sky Ball." Ginny smiled brightly as she got on her own broom and joined the boys.

"You don't play, do you Hermione?" Jade's eyes were inquisitive and innocent as she looked down at her girlfriend who shook her head.

"No…I'm…I'm kind of scared of flying on a broom." Hermione looked down at the ground and kicked at the light blanket of snow. "I was never that great at flying anyways."

"I could teach you y'know." Jade said as she slipped her hand into Hermione's and interlocked their fingers. "I promise you'd be safe with me."

"I will think about it." Hermione answered as she stood closer to Jade to steal her warmth. "But that doesn't mean I'll play quidditch. I feel safer on a pegasus than on a broom stick." Jade laughed as she pulled Hermione under her cloak.

"There is more to hang onto on a pegasus." Luna added. "I'm going to head back inside; do you want to join me by the fire? It's a little too cold out here." The girls nodded and turned to head back into the warm house. The Weasley household was extremely inviting with the fire blazing to keep it warm in the den.

Molly had made hot cocoa with marshmallows and the three girls each took a mug. As Jade sat on the over-stuffed couch while Luna and Hermione conversed about Christmas and the coming semester. The heat from the hearth was starting to lull her in a relaxed state of ignorance as the fire danced in her eyes. Hermione was on the floor and leaned in between Jade's legs against the couch. Feather light finger tips began slowly running through the russet tresses which made Hermione close her eyes and sigh.

"I could get used to this every day." The brunette said enjoying the head massage she was receiving. Luna smiled as she sipped on her cocoa and the other four missing teens trudged in from the cold.

"Bloody wind is getting strong." Ron said as he stripped off his snow clad cloak and hung it by the fire. "Hopefully it will die down later so we can have a little three-on-three match." He poured himself a mug of cocoa and sat down in the recliner as Malfoy sat in front of the fire.

"You can't blame the weather for you horrible keeping, Weasel." Draco sneered as he rubbed his hands together to restart his circulation. He had never dropped the insult to Ron, but the red head didn't really seem to mind much anymore.

"Oh come off it Malfoy." Harry said as he and Ginny sat down in a large recliner together. "He wasn't that bad and we have been out of practice for a few months being overseas."

"Excuses." Draco scuffed taking a sip from his mug. "Next you'll be blaming your broom or that the sun was in your eyes." Ginny giggled a little since Ron did blame a lot of his missed saves on the sun, even if it wasn't there. Ron shot her a dangerous stare, which his sister in return shrugged off and continued to cuddle against Harry for warmth.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked as she looked around the room for a clock of some sort.

"Almost eleven." Harry answered pulling out the pocket watch Ginny had given him the past summer for his birthday. "We should probably start getting ready to leave eh?" Everyone let out a collective sigh, having gotten rather comfortable in front of the fire. Jade sat forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders before pressing her cheek against hers.

"I think I'm going to go change." She whispered as Hermione started to rise. Everyone except Luna, Ron, and Draco, got up to go prepare for their departure. Jade walked hand in hand with her girlfriend and finally parted when Hermione reached her room.

A soft, chaste kiss was placed on her lips before Jade retired to her own room. The brunette decided on skinny blue jeans and pull over hoodie with a red v neck t-shirt under. She left her hair in the pony tail and pulled on her black boots. The Gryffindor gave herself one last look in the mirror before approving of her appearance, spritzing some of the perfume Jade liked so much, and walked out the door. As Hermione was walking down the stairs she saw Luna and Draco reading the daily prophet with stern looks on their faces.

"Something happen in the news?" The brunette asked as she plopped down on the couch. Draco looked up at her with concern and a hint of anger in his eyes.

"There was an attack yesterday Hermione." Luna said in a calm voice. "A werewolf attack, in Northern Scotland. A man who had gathered a hunting party was attacked and injured badly. The townspeople said they had never had problems with werewolf attacks before."

Hermione's heart fell as Draco handed her the newspaper so she could read the article for herself. There was an image of the townspeople with torches and a man holding up a drawing of what they had seen. The drawing showed a large, muscular gray werewolf with eyes of steel blue. Hermione shuddered as she studied the drawing and watched the man shake it furiously, yelling his disapproval and anger.

"That's not a werewolf, is it Hermione?" Draco asked quietly as she set the paper down. The brunette shook her head slowly and put her head in her hands.

"She can't know." The young witch said finally to her friends. "I don't want her to know she will just worry herself or go out and find whoever it is. She's too proud to sit and wait for it to find us, but I won't let her go after it alone and I know that she will." Draco nodded silently as he crumpled the paper and threw it in the fire.

A werewolf attack was nothing new for anyone in the British Isles, they were prevalent and many newborns attacked on their first full moon, but this was different, not many people could tell the difference between werewolves and lycans. Having learned the major differences and being tested on how to tell them apart in DADA previously that semester had honed Hermione's and her friends skills on the subject.

The brunette watched as the paper burn and then she heard Jade's footsteps coming down the stairs. She was wearing her hair down and it fell gracefully along her back and over her shoulders as she floated down. Her blue flannel shirt was only buttoned half way which revealed the slightly see through white low cut shirt. Hermione was always caught staring as if she'd never seen the figure before which made Jade smirk at her and make playful comments. In Hermione's brown eyes, her girlfriend was perfect and always seemed to move in slow motion.

"You guys look like you've seen a ghost." Jade surmised as she sat down next to Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing!" Draco said switching his expression from solemn to content. "We were just deciding whether to apparate or use the floo network to get to the alley. That's all; the girls don't want to mess up their hair you see." Jade chuckled seeming to except the excuse from the boy.

"Those damn girls." The dark haired girl mused as she slipped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. "Always worried about their appearances." Draco laughed as Ron appeared from the kitchen with a muffin in his hand. Harry and Ginny arrived at the same time chatting between themselves.

"Are you all ready to go?" Ginny quipped cheerfully as she reached the group.

"I'm assuming you'll want to apparate as well to save all your hard work?" Draco mused as he stood up. Ginny scoffed as she flipped her scarlet hair over her shoulder.

"Of course, this took a long time y'know? I'm not going to ruin it by using the floo." Hermione giggled forgetting that Draco had used it as an excuse to get Jade's mind off of their worried looks, but was thankful it was playing out well as to not attract suspicion from her girlfriend. "Well let's be off then!" They all filed outside after bidding farewell to the Weasley parents. The teens started to apparate in pairs, except for Ron who side apparated with Ginny and Harry.

"Ready love?" Hermione asked as she looked up into Jade's blue eyes. Jade nodded as their fingers intertwined and the older witch let Hermione lead the way to Diagon Alley.

Side along apparating with Jade had become barely noticeable to Hermione as they appeared next to George's shop in the alley. She deduced that it was because holding whatever part of Jade she was at the time gave her comfort and security so she hardly noticed the pull in her stomach anymore. The others arrived within seconds as Ron ran inside to see if George could come to lunch with them.

"This is a very interesting place." Jade was looking around at the old buildings and the people bustling about doing their holiday shopping. Snow was falling scarcely through the sky as Ron exited the animated building with a taller, skinnier red head.

"Hullo everyone." George greeted tipping his top hat slightly. "Nice to see you all, except you, I dunno you." He eyed Jade curiously as the group started walking to a nearby restaurant.

"I'm Jade McHale." Blue eyes met gray ones and Jade extended her hand to George cordially.

"American!" George smiled brightly, shaking Jade's hand and winking at her. "Nice accent you got there miss." He winked playfully at her which caused Hermione to twitch slightly. She knew George was a flirt and a joker, but joking or not, he was not going to flirt with _her _girlfriend. "What brings you here good-lookin?"

"She's visiting with me." Hermione said clearing her throat. "And I'd appreciate if you wouldn't try to charm my girlfriend." George looked at his brother's longtime friend with shock, but smiled and slapped Hermione on the back.

"Good on ya, 'Mione!" He mused as he gave her a brotherly one armed hug. "You and Bill I tell ya, impeccable taste! And lucky enough to have what it takes to ensnare such a looker." Hermione blushed slightly as Jade shot her a winning smile that would've melted the coldest heart. "Maybe she and Fleur shouldn't meet; they'll have a contest on who could woo the most people."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at the comment. She imagined it, Fleur and Jade walking down the street turning on their charms as men and women fell at their feet. Soon enough they reached their destination and walked into the small diner and found a table that could accommodate all of them.

"So George, mum tells me Angelina is your new business partner?" Ron asked once they had finished ordering their meals. "I never knew Angie had a knack for practical jokes and pranks. Or is she just eye candy for you?" George laughed at his younger brother before taking a swig of his coffee.

"Well believe it or not that's what I originally hired her for." Hermione was slightly appalled at the idea of George giving the job to the former Gryffindor because she was easy on the eyes. "But it turns out she's got a good mind for business and has tripled our income in the past year alone. So all in all, it works out fantastic in my benefit."

"Will you be coming home for Christmas George?" Harry asked as the waitress came back with their food a few moments later after the older Weasley told them a humorous story of his latest invention and how it backfired causing him to speak in a woman's voice for a week. "I know Charlie is too enthralled by the dragons and Percy…well he's married to the job isn't he?"

"Of course I'll be there, it wouldn't be Christmas without me now would it?" George was always so upbeat and cheery even after the loss of his twin brother. He had mentioned last year that he had to still be mischievous and comical for the both of them so that Fred's spirit would never die. "I assume Bill and Fleur will be there as well? I remember dad mentioning something about there being a full house, but I see now that it's mainly extended family." He smiled warmly at Luna and Draco before he took a bite of his sandwich. "The more the merrier!"

They continued to converse about how George was doing and whether Angelina and he were dating, which of course he denied. They all laughed and talked about the Triwizard Tournament and how Jade had been chosen as the champion for her school. Hermione couldn't help feeling sentimental with all her friends around in such good spirits. It reminded her of when they were all back in Hogwarts in the common room enjoying each other's company without a care in the world besides school. After they finished eating, George paid the bill for everyone; he said as an early gift and then headed back to his office.

"Where to do you want to go to first?" Hermione asked as they stepped back out into the cold.

"We should probably split up." Draco said wrapping his emerald green scarf around his neck. "Obviously Hermione and Jade can't go shopping together since I'm sure they need to buy for each other. As well as Harry and Ginny…so how about we all split up? Jade and I will go off, Harry and Ron and then the girls, then later we can switch."

Everyone agreed with Draco's suggestion as they grouped off. Jade softly kissed Hermione's cold lips before they parted. As Jade and Draco went off in one direction towards a store called Twilfitt and Tatting's, a clothing shop where Draco wanted to buy Luna a new cloak since hers was getting tattered and worn.

"So Hermione tells me your birthday is tomorrow." Draco said as they searched through various colored travelling cloaks. "How old are you going to be?"

"I'm going to be twenty." Jade answered as she picked out a scarlet colored cloak to examine as she answered the blonde boy's question. "I've never made much of a fuss over my birthday though, since I have a lack of family to celebrate with, but I assume Hermione is planning something." Draco chuckled softly as he held up a midnight blue garment with sliver stars lining the edges.

"Do you think Luna would like this?" He held it up higher so Jade could get a better look. "I know she's into astronomy and the like, and blue really brings out her eyes." Jade smiled as the boy tried to recall as many features about the Ravenclaw as possible.

"I'm sure she'd like it Draco," Jade answered as she found a darker red cloak with hood and lined with gold trim. "Anything from someone you care about will be appreciated, but that does look like Luna." The young Malfoy seemed satisfied with her answer as he carried it up to the lady at the counter and Jade followed with the burgundy garment.

After making their purchases Jade asked if there were any shops that sold jewelry or trinkets. So Draco led her down the street a couple blocks to a vendor next to Flourish and Blotts, where Draco explained sold books of a various sort. After perusing the jewelry at the vendor, Jade settled on a charm bracelet made of white gold with a charm of a crescent moon made of pearl. The man at the kiosk placed it in a small golden box and wrapped it for her. After handing him a few galleons, Draco and the dark haired girl walked into the bookstore where Draco bought a book on Divination and Jade chose a book on Old Magic Around the World.

"Is there anything else you were looking for, Jade?" The boy looked at Jade as they exited the store and noticed she was focusing on the something in the distance.

"Draco, go find the others." She whispered as she handed him her packages. He promptly shrank them and shoved them in his cloak pocket to keep them concealed. "I'll try not to wander too far." Her eyes were stern and the Slytherin was going to argue until he saw the enormous hooded figure standing several feet in front of them. "Go now."

This was a command the girl expected to be obeyed, and it was. Draco shot her another troubled look before apparating away. People were walking around Jade and the figure in front of her seemingly unaware of the scene that was about to play out.

Jade started to walk towards the dark somebody in her path. The scent that was wafting into her nose resembled her father's, but it wasn't him, just his mark on the man in front of her. This person was another member of his pack he had sent after her. As she neared, she saw the scars that riddled his face and dark gray eyes bored into her.

"I see your senses are improving." A low raspy voice spoke to her as he lowered his hood. The man was towering over her as a smirk appeared on his lips. His dark hair had flecks of gray in it suggesting his age was far above her own. "You were too easy to find leaving your scent everywhere. My name is Flint, Alex Flint. I assume you know why I'm here."

"To collect me, I figure." Jade answered coldly staring at the man before her. "Or at least try." The threat was amusing to the man as he smirked evilly at her.

"You seem very confident in your abilities, young one." He leaned closer to where Jade had to look up to meet his gaze. "Perhaps I should test those skills you seem so proud of."

"I don't doubt that you're much stronger than I am." The dark haired girl's words were steady and unnerving for being so outweighed by the man before her, in both experience and physicality. "But I'm not some young whelp that needs her daddy." The man's eyes hardened as he listened to her last words. To insult his alpha was against the law and deserved punishment in his mind.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere." He looked around at the people that were moving to avoid the two lycans. "So we can avoid any unnecessary casualties. Thrash said to bring you back alive, so I can beat you into a pulp if I please, as long as you're breathing." The broad man cracked his knuckles menacingly as Jade noticed her friends running towards her out of the corner of her eyes.

"I suppose you're right." The man turned and started heading out of the town to a more remote location and Jade turned to follow. "Lead the way." Jade shot a glare over her shoulder that told Hermione not to follow her, but she knew they would. She just prayed that they would keep their distance until they were more secluded area.

"We have to follow them!" Hermione hissed as she began to walk after the pair. Harry gently grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Let go, Harry."

"Hermione we have to keep our distance." The raven haired boy answered to his distraught friend. "If we give ourselves away there's no telling what he'll do to Jade."

"Harry is right, Hermione." Ron added as he stood next to her. "Let's tail them, but we need to keep our distance. I'm sure that man's a lycan and he could probably pick up on our scents when we leave town. They seem rather diplomatic, wanting to speak to try and coerce her without violence. We have time."

Hermione reluctantly nodded as the group began to follow the pair of lycans at a very far distance, almost to the point where they were hard to see as the snow fall got thicker. After a few minutes Jade and Flint crossed a bridge leading away from the busy region into the country side with barren trees and a small stream. About half a mile away from the town, Flint stopped in front of the young lycan and turned to face her.

"I'm impressed that you were able to do such a number on Rayna," He said calmly as he began to remove his cloak. "She's a great fighter, and you with so little experience, defeated her so easily."

"It wasn't easy." Jade admitted as she untied her own garment and dropped it on the ground. "She almost killed me if you must know, but I won't let that happen again." She glared her icy blue eyes at the man in front of her. "I'm assuming you're going to be much more of a challenge." The window blew strong and Jade caught a very faint whiff of vanilla. Hermione was near, but thankfully keeping her distance or perhaps cast an invisibility charm on herself.

"Believe me when I tell you that I am the third strongest in the pack." Flint let out a low chuckle and started stretching his arms and legs. "It's serious when the boss wants me to go after something or someone. He must really see you as a threat." Jade just smirked and let out a soft sigh as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't see the seriousness in it." Her attitude was becoming smug and taunting. "All I want is to live my life as myself. I won't obey a man who murdered my mother and demands I treat him like a father. I'd rather die than join him."

"That just might happen young one." The figure began to shift and grow into a massive gray lycan. "Perhaps we should move this along. I'd really like to get home." Jade growled deeply as she shifted and glowered her glowing eyes at his gray blue ones. Hermione and her friends were ducked behind the wall of the stone bridge and watched anxiously.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked nervously. "That guy is huge! It would take all of us to take him down and then some." Hermione was trying to come up with a plan. This wolf was much larger than Jade and made her look like a dwarf next to him.

"We have to try and stun him." Hermione answered finally. "Or petrify him or something. I don't want to have to kill him, but if it comes down to that…" She stopped. The brunette really didn't want to kill the threatening lycan about to take on her girlfriend, but if came between his and Jade's life she knew whose she would save.

As the group devised a plan, a bone wracking howl emanated in the cold air. Hermione watched in horror as Jade's body was thrown several feet away and landed solidly on the ground. The lycan girl quickly righted herself to her feet and charged the mass in front of her. She managed to be quick enough to land a few well-placed cuts on the larger lycan's neck and face, but he was resilient and laughed at her feeble attempts to weaken him.

"You'll have to do more than that child." He growled at her. A large fist slammed down into the ground as he lunged himself towards the girl and connected with her body, pinning her to the ground. "You may be faster than me, but once you're caught, it's over."

Jade struggled under his large hands and was becoming frustrated with her lack of power. She snarled menacingly as she took in a deep breath. She exhaled with a loud roar and with it a large breath of fire, scorching the gray lycan's face. He backed away howling in pain as she over took him and brought her hands to his throat. In her weakness, Jade began to shift back into her human form, to Hermione's horror.

A blue energy was emanating from her which, seemed to give her slightly more power, but not enough as the man's hands grabbed her arms and threw her to the side. Black hair swirled as she slid on her hands and feet to slow herself, but the male lycan was on her in an instant, slamming his shoulder into her chest with a sickening crunch as Jade spun and was thrown again across the ground. As a human, Jade had no chance against the beast.

This fight was one sided. The gray lycan was much larger and stronger than Jade's human figure and Hermione didn't know how much longer the girl was going to last with the beating she was taking. To every attack Jade landed, Flint's one would wrack her with just as much pain, if not more.

"We have to hurry!" Hermione cried as the teens readied their wands. They appeared from their hiding spot and quietly began to advance on the lycan as he neared Jade's fallen figure. "Reducto!"

The spell hit the wolf and made him stagger forward. He sent a menacing glare over his shoulder as the group sent an onslaught of spells towards him, each hitting, but not causing any real damage. As Jade began to recover, she saw the beast hovering over her, but not looking in her direction. He was turning slowly towards her friends between the spells that were cast at him and she willed every ounce of strength she had to get herself up. Finally the gray wolf turned and started bounding after his attackers.

"HERMIONE!" Jade yelled as she jumped to her feet. A rush of adrenaline surged through her seeing the massive wolf getting closer to her mate. She lunged after the lycan, giving into her own wolf and shifting mid sprint.

"Now Harry!" Hermione's voice rang in Jade's ears as she saw a flash of blue light hit the gray wolf and freeze him in mid stride.

Jade didn't falter as she leapt into the air above the partially frozen figure and brought her fist down in a swift motion shattering the frozen monster to pieces. She stood there for a minute, her breathing was heavy and her heart pounding against her chest as she watched the ice covered remains of the lycan at her feet.

There was no blood, no cry of anguish, but still, she had just taken a life. No matter how necessary it was, she felt guilt in her stomach as she straightened herself and continued to look at the dismembered lycan. Jade had never killed anyone before, nor had she ever come close, but if she hadn't, he would've killed Hermione.

As much as the lycan tried, she couldn't shake her guilt. Her eyes were troubled as she felt her body change back to normal. She was cold suddenly and her body screamed with pain from her injuries, but that didn't matter to her at the moment. Jade had to make sure there was no way the lycan could be found.

"Incendo." The spell was whispered as a fire shot from her hand and engulfed the lycan's remnants.

Hermione approached slowly seeing the pain in her girlfriend's face. She could tell she was conflicted and wasn't sure what to say to remedy the situation. Jade's clothes were dirty and torn and Hermione knew she was in pain.

"Are you all right?" Hermione's voice was barely audible to the racing thoughts in Jade's mind. Blue eyes were hazed as they found Hermione's. "You're injured Jade, we need to get you back to the Burrow."

"No." Her voice was soft and stern at the same time. "Heal me here…I…don't want Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to worry."

Jade began to remove her clothes and as her flannel fell to the ground; the brunette saw the extent of her injuries. Multiple bruises and cuts were on the dark haired girl's arms and torso. Her collarbone was swollen from where Flint's shoulder had connected and several claw marks peppered her upper back and shoulders.

"Ginny, Luna…I need your help." The two girls were very talented in the healing arts and Hermione needed all the help she could get.

She cast a warming spell on Jade when she noticed her girlfriend shaking from lack of clothing. As the three witches worked on healing Jade's wounds, the boys had gone off to find her a new over shirt to wear back home. After a good five minutes of healing, Jade's body was back to its flawless appearance minus the scars Rayna had left on her right rib cage.

"Are you feeling better?" Jade nodded somberly as she tied her cloak back around her shoulders. Hermione leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "You did what you had to Jade. If he would've survived your father would've sent more after you, someone stronger and…" Hermione felt a cold finger on her lips.

"I know…" Jade's voice was weak, something Hermione had never heard before coming from her. "I've just…I never killed anyone before and it was a worse feeling than I expected. I thought I'd be relieved or…happy because you all were safe, but I feel…guilty. I feel sad for it."

"That just proves you have a heart Jade." Luna added setting a gently hand on the girls arm. "Your compassion is what keeps you human and separates you from these other lycans. You protected all of us and that's something to be proud of. Don't dwell on it; he would've killed Hermione…all of us if you hadn't done what you did." Jade sighed deeply and nodded. She knew this was true, but the feeling in her gut wouldn't subside and she tried harder to push it down to get her mind off of it.

"We can talk about it later, love." Hermione whispered as she slipped her hand into Jade's and gave it a squeeze. "We need to get you home now, ok?" Jade nodded and tried her best to give Hermione an encouraging smile. She didn't know how many more attacks she could with stand from her father.

It seemed like Rayna had just confronted her yesterday and now another lycan had attempted to persuade her to join them. She couldn't keep putting Hermione and her friends in danger. The boys soon returned with another flannel for Jade to wear back to the Burrow so no suspicions would be raised. She gladly put it on to shield her from the cold as Hermione once again apparated them back to the Weasley home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Face Up

Jade made her way silently into the house and up to her room. Hermione was following her closely, having been deeply troubled with the way her girlfriend was acting. The brunette knew what it was like to take someone's life and the first time she had it was horrible.

She understood what Jade was going through and wanted desperately to help her get through it. Without the right support, she could slip into a deep depression and lose herself. Jade opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. Hermione sat down next to her and took the taller girl's hands into her own lovingly.

"Jade, please talk to me." The brunette started rubbing the back of Jade's hands with her thumbs slowly, hoping it would comfort her somehow. "I know how you're feeling, the first time I had to take a life…I was devastated, but it was to protect my friends and family. And that's what you did today." Jade's eyes narrowed as she stared at the floor.

"I know it was to protect you." Black hair cast a shadow over already darkened blue eyes as she spoke. "I know if I had hesitated at all, and that spell wore off, you could've been seriously hurt or killed…I know that. I just wasn't expecting to feel so guilty. For some reason, I just can't shake the feeling." Hermione maneuvered Jade's body so that they were lying on the bed together. She pulled Jade close and began softly running her fingers through her satin locks.

"The guilt will go away, love." The brunette's whispers comforted her girlfriend slightly as she nuzzled her face against Hermione's neck. "You did what you had to do to protect us and yourself. That man, he would've killed you or put you on the brink of death and I don't know what I would've done if he had." The young witch's hold got tighter as she thought of losing Jade. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Jade. You mean so much to me and I don't…"

Her words were silenced with warm lips seizing hers in a fervent kiss. Hermione sighed softly as Jade wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. As they pulled apart, Hermione was panting from the intensity and Jade was looking deep into her eyes.

"You will never lose me Hermione Granger." Jade's whispers were forceful yet her eyes were gentle. "I promised to protect you from anything or anyone and I will never break that promise. As long as you'll have me, I'm yours." A large smile graced Hermione's lips and Jade hugged her tightly. For a while they just laid there together, feeding off the security and love from each other. Jade was quickly forgetting the guilt as she lazily played with Hermione's wavy hair.

"Jade?" Draco was outside her door and knocked respectively. "I have your packages still. Is it ok if I come in?"

"Of course Draco." Jade answered as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. The tall blonde boy entered with an armful of packages wrapped in brown paper. "Thank you Draco, I had almost forgotten about them. I'm sorry I interrupted your shopping trip, we will have to go back soon so I can finish before the holiday." Draco nodded as Jade stood and took the gifts from his arms.

"I'm sure the girls won't mind one bit." Draco quipped as he left the room and shut the door. Hermione smiled as she sat next to Jade and rested her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Jade." She felt Jade's head rest on hers lightly.

"I love you too, 'Mione." They both sighed contentedly as Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner. "You go down, I want to get these taken care of before dinner." Hermione nodded and laid a soft kiss on her girlfriend's head.

As the brunette exited her room, Jade quickly hid the packages in her closet in case her girlfriend came snooping and put a ward on it to keep anyone but her out. While she descended the stairs into the kitchen, she was less surprised to see the table covered in food since now she knew Mrs. Weasley cooked for a country. Hermione and everyone else besides Mrs. Weasley who was still busy at the stove. Jade took her spot on the brunette's right side while Draco was next to Jade.

"I hope you all are hungry!" Mrs. Weasley sang as she set a large bowl of stuffing on the table. "There's turkey and honey baked ham, potatoes, green bean casserole, veggies, and bread pudding!" How anyone could finish all the food in front of them was beyond the dark haired girl's knowledge, but judging from the way that Ron ate, she assumed the rest of his brother's did so as well. She felt Hermione's hand rest on her knee and give it a gently squeeze.

"Are you doing all right?" Hermione's concern was evident in her whisper as Jade started poking her food.

"I'm much better, 'Mione." Jade gave her a calm smile which satisfied the brunette's worries as she grabbed herself a piece of ham. As the meal continued Jade watched in shock as Ron went through three plates of food. "Does he ever get full?" Hermione giggled at Jade's whisper reached her ears.

"He's like a bottomless pit really." She whispered back as Ron continued to eat. "Harry and I don't know how he does it and stays trim." A bright smiled spread across Jade's lips as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

Hermione was glad Jade was back to her normal self. She had never before seen the look of guilt on her girlfriend's flawless face and it unnerved her to see such distress. Again as the meal finished, Jade offered to help Molly clean up and do dishes which Mrs. Weasley didn't argue this time. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny helped as well as Harry as the other two boys went to stoke the fire. The work went by a lot faster with four other people helping clean the kitchen and they were done in no time at all.

"So who is down to a quick game of quidditch?" Ron asked as he clapped his hands together. The weather was more pleasant even though it was dark out now, but that never stopped the boys from casting spheres of light to float about and light the pitch. "Ginny, I know you're in, Harry too. Draco? Jade? Luna?" Draco nodded his head as he went up to change into his quidditch gear with Harry and Ginny.

"I'll play as well." Luna mused as she went to put warmer clothes on. Ron was eyeing Jade trying to persuade her without words.

"Well, Jade?" The dark haired girl sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding slightly. "Brilliant it will be a three on three! Be out to the pitch in five minutes!" Ron disappeared upstairs followed by Jade and Hermione.

"You don't have to play if you don't want, love." Hermione said quietly as she wiggled her way under Jade's arm. The taller girl hugged her close placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't mind." They entered Jade's room so she could put on a sweat shirt and boots as well as her winter cloak. "I'll make an effort to participate for you Hermione. I can see how important your friends are so I don't mind playing some quidditch."

The brunette smiled and sat down on Jade's bed as she watched her strip off her flannel and replace it with a much thicker gray hoodie. When Jade was clad in heavy clothes they walked back out into the hall, down the stairs and out the back door to the make shift quidditch pitch. Ron and Harry were already in the air, but landed when they saw the rest of their friends making their way over to them.

"So let's divide into teams." Harry said as they landed in front of the other group. Hermione looked around to see Draco dressed in his quidditch robes and Luna wearing powder blue robes and a heavy brown jacket. "Harry and Jade will have to be on separate teams since they will be seekers. So, Ginny will be on Draco and Jade's team and Harry and Luna will be on mine." The teens split accordingly. Hermione was soon joined by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who brought her a mug of hot tea to keep her warm.

Jade was using one of Draco's spare brooms, his old Nimbus 2001 to be exact as he shot around on his Silver Bullet. Mr. Weasley went into the middle of the pitch and released a snitch form his wand then through the quaffle into the air and Ginny caught it easily and headed towards Ron at the opposite end of the pitch. Jade and Harry were hovering above the other players searching the sky for the gold glint of the snitch.

Ron blocked Ginny's shot and threw the large red ball to Luna who was surprisingly an adequate flyer and dodged Ginny's tackle and headed towards Draco. As the ball sailed through the air, the blonde boy kicked it away towards Ginny who was advancing on her brother once more. This time she faked him and the quaffle went zipping through the tall hoop.

"I think Jade has seen the snitch." Mrs. Weasley as her eyes shot up in the sky. Hermione watched as Jade's figure dropped and zoomed close to the ground and saw the slightly glint of gold in front of her.

Harry was on her tail immediately until they were even with each other. The brunette saw that Luna had the quaffle now and scored a goal on Draco which seemed to peeve him slightly. He must've gotten distracted watching his girlfriend. Jade and Harry were diving up now flying faster and zig sagging through the air. Ginny had the quaffle again, but Luna was on her tail trying to knock the ball away from the red headed girl.

The youngest Weasley dove trying to shake Luna from her and threw the ball towards Ron who wasn't quick enough to block the speeding mass. Ron groaned in frustration as the ball whizzed past his fingers. Harry and Jade were still fighting to grab the snitch. Harry's fire bolt was much faster, but Jade's skill in flying seemed to make it an even match for speed. Suddenly Jade shot forward in a burst of speed and snatched the golden sphere in front of her before Harry could wrap his fingers around it.

"Way to go Jade!" Ginny yelled as they regrouped in front of their post. "Very well done! Especially since you were on an older broom!" Jade was slightly out of breath as they descended to the ground.

"No hard feelings right Potter?" Draco yelled as the other team walked towards them. "I mean, she hardly plays so you can't be too upset." Harry was smiling with Luna, but Ron was seething behind them having lost the small match. Hermione walked over and softly kissed Jade on the cheek.

"I didn't know you could fly so well on a broom." Jade rested Draco's old broom on her shoulder and wrapped her other arm around Hermione's shoulders. She was smiling softly where if Ron's team had won, he would've been gloating horribly. Hermione knew that Jade was too proud and respectful to be boastful.

"It's been a while, but you never really forget how to fly." Jade answered as they all started to head inside as Ron and Harry started packing up the quidditch equipment. "I will admit, much harder than riding a pegasus." Draco and Luna were walking closely together chatting quietly amongst themselves. Hermione giggled as she looked back at the blonde couple, Luna really did bring out the best in Malfoy. As they walked back into the inviting light of the house, Hermione couldn't help feeling the gaze Ron was giving the couple as he and Harry walked farther back. "He's staring at you isn't he?"

"I don't know why he can't take a hint." Hermione shook her head, causing her brown locks to hide her face momentarily. "And here I thought we were making some progress at being friends." Jade shrugged and pulled Hermione closer as if to protect her from the red head's gaze. "What do you think your father is going to do when he finds out about what happened?" Jade's eyes darkened as they entered the house and went up to their rooms for her to change.

"I'm not sure." Jade's voice was low and ominous as they entered the room and Hermione shut the door. "Probably send someone else after me. I hope he doesn't find out soon though. I'd like to at least get through break without having to worry about another attack especially here. I'd hate for anyone to get caught in the crossfire."

As Jade began to strip off her slightly damp clothes Hermione laid down on the bed and sighed heavily. She didn't want anything else to happen while they were at the Weasley's or in England in general. Hermione feared that the next lycan that came for Jade would be the one to drag her back to her father.

"I'm scared for you Jade." Hermione whispered as her girlfriend dressed in her tank top and flannel pants for bed. "Your father is very persistent to have you join him, and you can only say no for so long before he just kills you." Jade positioned herself next to Hermione and propped herself up on her elbow looking down at the figure next to her.

"He is very determined isn't he?" The dark haired girl's voice was surprisingly calm as Hermione's brown eyes searched her blue ones for answers. "Hopefully he won't find out for a while, but he won't kill me. He wants me for something; every time he speaks to me he mentions my strength. I wish I knew what he had planned." Jade began tracing patterns on the bare skin on Hermione's arms gently which immediately triggered goose bumps to erupt under feather light finger tips. "By the way, I think I found out how to open the Oracle Stone." Hermione sat up with a jolt and looked at the girl lying next to her.

"How did you figure it out?!" She was excited to think that someone had _finally _figure out how to work the blasted thing.

"Well you said it should open to a certain touch." Jade said as she rolled onto her back and looked up into brown eyes. "So it must open to a touch that specifies the person, do you understand? Like, Brynvald, he's got Viking blood so maybe his touch will be tough, and Neville, he's shy, but brave, maybe his touch will be soft and gentle."

"And what about your touch?" Hermione asked as she inched herself down so their lips were barely touching. "What do you think yours will be?" Jade smirked and brushed her lips gently against Hermione's.

"I think mine will have to be sensual, like a caress…or a kiss." Hermione felt Jade move up to press her lips harder against hers. The brunette's eyes fluttered shut as she felt fingers tangle in her hair and pull her closer. She couldn't help but get lost when Jade kissed her. Her mind always went fuzzy and everything tangible around her would fade away slowly.

It was like floating in space. Hermione kissed back in earnest pressing her body against Jade's and tilting her head while she parted her lips. Jade's tongue ran smoothly against the younger witch's bottom lip making Hermione moan beautifully. Hands began to roam Hermione's body slowly and she bit Jade's lip when they moved up under her shirt.

"That really would describe you wouldn't it." The brunette's whisper was breathy and hot as they pulled apart to breathe. Jade caressed Hermione's cheek with the back of her hand and pulled her down for another heated kiss.

They separated again so they could tangle themselves around the other. That night ended innocently, unlike the night before, Jade wanted to make sure that Hermione knew she was safe with her. That her father wasn't going to influence any part of her life and they could be happy together. But that wasn't the truth. Jade knew her father was going to keep coming after her until he obtained her.

As Hermione rested her head against Jade's chest, blue eyes watched as she fell asleep. Her features were troubled as she watched the brunette quietly and thought about her current hurdles she was going to face. The girl laying on her kept her strong and sane, but she couldn't rely on Hermione forever. She wanted to know that Hermione could protect herself against lycans if they ever came after her. Jade cringed at the thought of her father sending someone after Hermione to get to her, but it wasn't below him after the incident with Rayna.

**_I'll keep her safe no matter what, I have to protect her. _**A troubling thought crossed Jade's mind as she spoke to herself that made her heart ache. **_Even if I have to protect her from myself. _**The thought killed her. What if she ever shifted in anger and hurt the brunette? She would never forgive herself if that ever happened.

Jade shook her head trying to let go of the thoughts that were plaguing her mind. Hermione loved her, she knew that, but doubts could never be let go. Jade finally wrapped her arms around the figure next to her and closed her eyes taking in Hermione's scent and harmonic breathing that relaxed her nerves.

x—x

The next morning was alarming for the dark haired witch as she woke up and the warmth next to her was gone. Jade sat up in bed searching the room for signs of the brunette.

"Hermione?" Jade swung her legs over the side of her bed and was starting to be anxious. It wasn't like her girlfriend to wake up early or before Jade, and if she did she'd always let her know. How could she have gotten up without her noticing? "Hermione!?" Jade pushed her door open and didn't hear any movement in the house at all, not even Mrs. Weasley preparing breakfast. The lycan girl's senses kicked in as she walked cautiously down the stairs. What was going on? As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that the table was already set for breakfast, but no one was there, not even Ron which was a huge surprise.

"Happy birthday!" Hermione jumped into Jade's arms as the blue eyed girl rounded into the den where all her friends were waiting for her. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Jade immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and hugged her tight as her eyes faded back to their normal hue.

"You had me worried." She whispered against Hermione's neck. The witch stroked Jade's hair gently and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, love; I just wanted this to be perfect." Hermione led Jade over to the couch where there was a small pile of gifts waiting for her.

"When did you have time to go shopping again?" Jade asked as Hermione sat down next to her with a plate of food. "Did I sleep in that late?" Luna giggled as she sat on the floor in front of the fire with her food.

"Well, not too late." The blonde girl answered. "It's only ten in the morning…we just all got up a little early to make it to the shops right when they opened." Everyone else came into the den besides Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were letting the kids have their time.

"Hermione and I were up really early to get things ready for today." Ginny chimed in as she dug into her food. "We've been planning this ever since the train here." Jade smiled at her friends and ate her food quietly with Hermione next to her. She had never had anyone plan something for her birthday like this. She quickly leaned over and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered as Hermione blushed prettily. "All of you." Jade smiled brightly at the group of friends that were surrounding her and felt suddenly warm and relaxed. As they finished eating their breakfast, Jade sat back into the couch and rubbed her stomach, perhaps she shouldn't have eaten so much. Hermione leaned against Jade and nuzzled into her neck lovingly.

"Do you want to open your gifts?" The brunette's whispers tickled Jade's ears and she nodded as she grabbed an oddly shaped gift wrapped in brown paper that was riddled with holes.

"That's from Ginny, Ron, and I!" Harry said cheerfully as Jade untied the twine at the top. She heard it rattle and looked at it curiously; she glanced at Hermione who just offered a warm smile. As she removed the paper she saw a white and gray Barred owl sitting in the cage in front of her. It looked at her with gold eyes and screeched merrily. "It's so you and Hermione can communicate when we leave! We noticed you didn't have an owl and neither does Hermione." Jade opened the cage and released the bird and it hopped happily on her shoulder. "It's a boy so we figured you could name him whatever you want." The owl nudged her gently on the forehead and nipped playfully at her hair.

"Hm…" Jade thought for a minute as the owl continued to nuzzle into her hair. Hermione giggled as she stuck her forearm to the owl and it hopped easily to her arm. "How about Zephyr?" The owl hooted at her as he began to next in Hermione's curls happily.

"I think he likes it." Hermione answered as she nuzzled under her chin and sat there. "Such an affection little bird for a Barred Owl." She brought a finger up to rub his chest and he closed his eyes in comfort.

"Ours next!" Luna set a long package on Jade and Hermione's lap. Jade untied the emerald bow and slid the gray paper off to reveal a Platinum Bullet quidditch broom. Jade stared wide eyed at the new broom stick on her lap and gawked at Draco and Luna.

"You guys shouldn't have." She started as she ran her hand along the highly polished foot rests on her broom. "I don't know if I can accept this."

"Of course you can." Draco said slapping her on the back. "It's your birthday and it was a gift. So you can't return it or we will be highly offended. And before you go off on how much we spent, it really wasn't that much; I have a cousin who works for the CEO of Bullet Brooms." Jade looked up at Draco with smiling eyes.

"Thanks so much you two." She set the broom aside gently. Zephyr hooted quietly still nestled on Hermione's shoulder half hidden by her hair.

Jade opened a large rectangular box from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and pulled out a dark blue knit sweater with a silver 'J' on the front. The sweater was more sentimental than Jade had expected since Hermione had told her that Mrs. Weasley knits all those sweaters by hand. She pulled it on and reveled in its soft comfort and smiled brightly at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"I love it thank you both!" Hermione reached down and set three boxes of different sizes on Jade's lap.

"These are from me, obviously." She softly kissed Jade's lips and Zephyr hopped from Hermione's shoulder to Jade's. Jade opened the biggest box that was about the size of a baking pan. As she gently ripped the metallic blue paper away it revealed a leather bound journal full of blank pages, as well as an ink well and fountain pen. "I figure we can sent it back and forth and write to each other so we don't lose any letters we've written." Jade flipped the pages of the journal and smiled when she saw Hermione's address on the very first page. The second smaller box held a silver frame and moving picture of her and Hermione kissing and holding each other close.

"When was this taken?" Jade asked not having any memory of the photo, but having a good memory of the event it was showing. "I don't remember anyone being around with a camera."

"Well," Hermione giggled as she set the empty boxes aside. "we were pretty occupied at the moment, and apparently Ginny was around us at the time."

Hermione was blushing now as she recalled the memory of them kissing, lost in themselves in the summer sun. Jade kissed Hermione on the cheek as she unwrapped the smallest box that couldn't be any bigger than a tea saucer. As Jade opened the box and opened it, her eyes widened as she saw a small blue crest with a silver wolf in the middle for her cloak.

"Hermione…"Jade whispered as she picked up the brooch and examined it closely. "This is beautiful. I love it!" Her blue eyes were sparkling as she looked into Hermione's brown ones. The brunette was blushing as Jade gently grasped her hands and entwined their fingers. "Thank you so much. I love all the gifts!" She shined a bright smile at her friends and got up to hug Mrs. Weasley. "You all really did surprise me." As they started to clean up the boxes and paper, Hermione gently grabbed Jade's hand and led her upstairs. They reached the bathroom door and Hermione spun around quickly and her girlfriend bumped into her gently.

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" Hermione asked softly as her arms wrapped around Jade's neck. Jade's eyes widened slightly and a light red started to grace her cheeks. Hermione giggled and began running her hands through Jade's hair, making the blue eyed girl sigh softly. Who could say no?

Jade nodded as Hermione opened the door and backed into the washroom. She released Jade and walked over to the large tub to turn on the water. As steam started to fill the room, the brunette spilled some purple liquid into the water and soon the air was swimming with the scents of lavender and cotton.

Blue eyes watched silently as the slender figure of her girlfriend slowly started to undress with her back facing her. Hermione felt Jade's stare on her as she slipped off her shirt, she smiled to herself as she decided to slowly slip her pajama pants off, probably slower than necessary as she heard Jade approach her. As the brunette stood up straight she felt warm hands rest on her hips and hot breath on her neck.

"That was almost torture Hermione Granger." Jade whispered huskily running her lips up the length of the younger witch's neck. The shorter girl couldn't resist the sigh that slipped from her lips when Jade kissed a sensitive spot under her ear.

"Well I think you're wearing too much." Hermione whispered as she spun and lifted Jade's shirt off swiftly. A smile spread across the taller girl's face as Hermione bent down and slid Jade's pants off slowly never breaking eye contact. As she slid back up she brushed her breasts against her girlfriend's stomach which caused goose bumps to spread across her skin. "Let's get in." This was a command that Jade obeyed as she slipped into the hot water while Hermione shut the faucet off and slid in across from her, but soon she was gliding over and rested gently against Jade's chest. Arms wrapped around the brunette to pull her flush against Jade's chest.

"Is this part of my birthday?" Blue eyes looked down at Hermione's figure. "Because if it is, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself." Hermione giggled and began running her fingers over the swell of Jade's breasts.

Nothing made her happier than being in the company of the dark haired girl, especially if they were alone. She watched as Jade leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes. The steam and heat from the tub were attacking her senses making her want to go back to sleep with Hermione so close to her.

"It can be if you want." Hermione whispered as she moved herself up and placed her lips on Jade's softly. Her hand moved up to cup her face and deepen the kiss as Jade's hands moved to the small of her back and manipulated the brunette's body so she was straddling her lap. Hermione moaned as Jade's tongue slipped into her mouth and started teasing her lips.

The brunette's hands were in black locks of hair as the kissing intensified. Water was sloshing as Hermione slowly started to roll her hips into Jade's causing the older girl to moan into their kiss. The room's air was getting hotter and Jade couldn't tell if it was from the water or the friction between their bodies and Hermione continued to grind harder and faster. Gently, teeth grazed against the younger witch's collarbone and trailed down to her breasts.

The lycan girl's hips began to move in sync with the girl on top of her, Hermione stifled a loud moan against Jade's neck as she shuddered and dug her nails into the soft flesh of her lover's shoulders. Blue eyes glowed neon blue as Jade's own ecstasy soared with Hermione's. As they came down slowly, the brunette rested her head against her lover's shoulder as Jade embraced her tightly.

"Happy birthday to me." Jade whispered and her girlfriend giggled against her neck. The couple continued to sit in the tub until the water cooled to the point where it was uncomfortable to stay in. Jade exited first and offered her hand to the girl to help her out. Before Hermione could argue, Jade wrapped a large towel around her and hugged her close. "I love you." The younger girl leaned back against her girlfriend's chest and smiled.

"I love you too." Jade slowly released Hermione and started to dry herself off and put her clothes back on to the brunette's dismay. A bright smile spread across the taller girl's lips as she saw the disappointed look on her girlfriend's face and pressed a gently kiss on her lips. As they left the bathroom and went to their rooms to change, Ginny walked by and gave them a sly smile. Hermione blushed brightly and fled to her room and Jade laughed watching her lover turn red.

x—x

"So Ron, have you given up on Granger yet?" Draco asked as they played chess in the living room. Luna and Ginny had gone upstairs to change since they were heading back to Diagon Alley to finish their shopping for the holiday. Ron grunted and moved his pawn forward while Draco's knight destroyed it. "I guess that's a no."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron scoffed as he contemplated his next move. "Soon or later she will realize that I'm far better than that lycan."

"What makes you think you're so much better, Weasley?" Draco asked as he moved his queen. "You didn't treat her like a girlfriend when you were together, what makes you think she's going to even consider changing her mind?" Harry entered the room with a tall glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione is too good for her." Ron moved his rook to take out one of Draco's pawns. "She'll see it soon. Jade will hurt her and I'll be there to pick her back up." Draco rolled his eyes as Harry just shook his head. Sometimes his friend could be so dense.

x—x

Zephyr was flitting happily around Jade's room as she got dressed for the outing. He landed gently on her head and hooted at her. The girl picked out a pair of faded black jeans and the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made for her.

"You be a good boy, ok?" Jade whispered as Zephyr landed on her forearm and gently nipped her fingers. They walked out as Hermione was leaving her room and Zephyr flew over to her and started preening her hair. "He really likes you." Hermione giggled as the owl hid himself in her curls again.

"Harry picked out a good owl, that's for sure." Hermione said as she gave the bird a treat from her pocket. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, but," Jade walked up to her and closed her fingers around Hermione's hand. "Can we not separate this time? I'm done shopping for you…and well, I just want to make sure you're going to be safe."

Really Jade was worried that another outing could ensue another attack and she didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. It wasn't smart for the couple to separate in her mind because if her father did find out and sent someone after them, she was afraid they would go after Hermione. A sigh escaped her lips as the wolf rolled her shoulders, remembering the beating she'd taken from the larger lycan.

"I'm finished shopping for you as well." Hermione said as she kissed Jade's hand softly. "So we can stay together today." Jade smiled at her as they joined the others down stairs. Jade pulled her cloak on and closed it with the brooch Hermione had given her. They all shuffled outside and apparated to the alley with a soft clap of thunder.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Fear

The next few days passed swiftly as everyone prepared for the holidays. It was now Christmas Eve and the house started to fill as Charlie, Percy, and Bill came home. Mrs. Weasley was in her element with all her children home and hugged them all accordingly.

"It's so good to have you home, Charlie!" The broad red head was crushed by his mother. "And Bill, Fleur! So happy you could make it!" Another crushing hug to Bill, but a more delicate embrace for the petite French woman. She moved on to Percy as Bill and Charlie retired to the den.

"So that's the girl you had a crush on." Jade said playfully at the brunette who began to blush a deep red. Hermione never thought she would be in the same room as Fleur and her girlfriend, but it was extremely awkward with the part Veela still being stunningly gorgeous. "You do have good taste, Hermione." The brunette scoffed and gently punched Jade's shoulder. At that moment Fleur walked over and hugged the Gryffindor.

"It is good to see you, Hermione!" The tall blonde exclaimed embracing the brunette. Hermione saw a smirk cross Jade's face watching the scene before her unfold. "How have you been?" Fleur had been very understanding when Hermione had confessed her feelings for the older girl, even kissing her softly on the lips before regrettably telling her they should remain friends since she was already dating Bill.

"Erm…I'm well Fleur," Hermione stammered as the hug ended. "How are you and Bill doing?" Fleur smiled brightly and swished her hair behind her shoulder.

"Very well, thank you." Piercing blue eyes met another pair of equally intense cerulean orbs. "Who is this charming girl Hermione?"

"Oh…uhm, Fleur Delacour." Hermione said turning towards Jade. "This is Jade McHale, my girlfriend." Fleur's eyes lit up as Hermione spoke the word 'girlfriend' and turned to face Jade, sticking out her hand courteously.

"Nice to meet you." There was something in the blonde's eyes that set Hermione off slightly. Intrigue? Curiosity? The brunette wasn't quite sure what it was and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

"You too." Jade said taking the French girl's hand and shaking it firmly.

"You're American?" Fleur asked as they released hands. The two girls were almost the same height, but the blonde was still an inch or so taller. "How do you like England so far?"

"It's quite gloomy to be honest." Jade answered nonchalantly as the Veela continued to eye her curiously. "I'm from California, so I'm used to sun most of the time."

"Very interesting, I also find the weather quite depressing even so I've lived here for a couple years now." Fleur replied crossing her arms over her chest. Hermione was surprised that Fleur was being so friendly to someone she didn't know. "I've always wanted to go to the United States."

"It's a wonderful place to see that's for sure." Jade said as she gently slipped her hand into Hermione's. "But if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet the rest of the Weasley family." Jade bowed her head slightly.

"But of course." Fleur bowed in turn and went to find Bill. Hermione was confused on what had just happened and eyed Jade as they walked into the family room.

"What was the bowing about?" Hermione asked as they listened to Percy and Charlie talk about the dragon breeding program in Romania. "You've never bowed to anyone before."

"It's more of a magical creature thing." Jade answered as she slipped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled the girl closer. "A show of respect, the same as in human society as well. I could feel her Veela. It was kinda strange to be honest." Hermione was shocked to hear what Jade had said.

"You could _feel _it?" Hermione's voice was probably louder than needed, but she couldn't hold back her disbelief. "What do you mean by that? Like her thrall?"

"I'm not really sure," The dark haired girl's voice was calm as she spoke. "It was kind of like, how I can feel the lycan in me. Other people don't know, but I constantly feel it somehow, and with her, I could feel her Veela. And I'm almost certain she could sense my wolf. Like…I can feel Bill's werewolf right now. It's rather restless inside of him."

"I didn't know magical beings could feel one another." The brunette tapped her chin thoughtfully as she stared into the fire. "I know they can sense one of their own kind, but not other species of magical creatures."

"I think it's because we're all half…or somewhat human." At that moment Fleur entered with Ginny and sat by Bill who wrapped his arms around her possessively. "I think Bill sees me as a threat. He keeps glaring at me and his werewolf is slightly agitated." Hermione shot a glance at Bill who was most certainly staring at Jade cautiously. Fleur was trying to calm him by rubbing his back slowly. The young witch noticed Jade's eyes flash bright blue momentarily before returning back to dark blue. She gently laid a hand on her arm which caught her girlfriend's attention who smiled lovingly back at her. "Don't worry; I don't think anything will happen as long as I stay away from Fleur."

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley's sing song voice was loud as she called everyone into the dining room. She had conjured the table to extend so everyone could be accommodated comfortably. "Everyone dig in!" The Weasley boys didn't need telling twice as they all started piling food onto the plates hastily.

Hermione sat back slightly appalled by the sight. Once the frenzy was over, everyone else started to gather their food. The conversation at the table was friendly, switching from quidditch, to Charlie's dragons, to ministry events, and then of course, back to quidditch. Charlie was seated on Jade's right and they were talking amongst themselves about magical creatures.

He told her all about his program and Jade in turn, shared her knowledge on pegasuses. Hermione was pleased to see her girlfriend melding so well with her second family, but how could they not like her? She was beautiful, charming, and extremely polite and respectful. No one could ask for a better guest, regardless that she was part lycan. The Weasleys had accepted her completely, besides Ron of course.

"That was a wonderful meal, mum!" Charlie exclaimed as he sat back in his chair and patted his stomach. "I'm not sure if I could eat another bite."

"I'm sure he could." Jade whispered to Hermione and the brunette giggled softly.

After the meal was finished, all the boys started to file back into the living room to watch a quidditch game and the girls stayed in the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley with her oversized load of dishes. Hermione and Ginny was washing, while Fleur and Jade dried and Mrs. Weasley put them away.

"I must apologize for the way Bill was looking at you." Fleur said suddenly as they dried a large cooking cauldron. "It is unlike him to get jealous, but having another magical creature here make him…unsteady."

"Oh…it's fine really." Jade answered as she passed Fleur a platter. "It makes me uneasy as well, but I imagine it has a lot to do with you." Fleur nodded as she handed the dish off to Mrs. Weasley.

"We Veela can be…flirtatious, obviously, that is what we are known for." The blonde's lips curled into a smile as she spoke. "We are also known for seeking out ozzers of magical creature heritage. When I fell in love with Bill, I thought it would be different, but it seems fate had other plans when he was attacked by a werewolf. He can be possessive at times having another magical creature here since that is what the Veela desires." Hermione froze slightly hearing Fleur say that her inner creature wants another. Even if Bill is her mate, Veela's are sexual and coquettish beings.

"I understand." Jade's voice was cool and low as she spoke to the part Veela. "Having another lycan here can be nerve wracking. Control isn't what we're known for, especially werewolves. I wouldn't want another Veela here with you that's for sure." Fleur let out a musical laugh and nodded her head in agreement.

"Believe me, mon amie," The Veela smiled brightly at the lycan girl. "If there was another Veela here, Hermione would have a run for her money, as would Bill."

"Then I'm extremely glad there isn't." Jade answered grinning to herself. "I'd hate to be in the middle of a Veela dispute." Fleur giggled as she handed another cauldron to Molly. Hermione was slightly jealous that her girlfriend was conversing so easily with the blonde next to her.

As the girls finished cleaning up they all went into the living room with the boys who were yelling at the television. Bill looked distraught and anxious, rubbing the back of his neck constantly and fidgeting with his hands. Fleur went over to him and immediately they started speaking in hushed whispers. Hermione noticed the blue eyes of her girlfriend watching him closely.

"Are you all right Jade?" The brunette was watching her girlfriend closely.

"There's something wrong with Bill." Jade answered flatly, still glaring at the couple across the room. Hermione gently placed a hand on Jade's shoulder and felt the tension in her muscles. As the boys jumped to their feet to celebrate the catch of the snitch, Hermione saw Fleur jump back and grab her arm.

"BILL!" Fleur's scream was barely audible among the roars of celebration from the rest of the family.

Hermione watched in horror as Bill stood up and shoved Fleur away as her girlfriend was running towards him. Jade pinned the tall red headed man by the arms and shoved him against the wall. A writhing half man was under Jade's hands as Bill let out a horrendous growl and began to change.

"He must not have taken his potion tonight." Fleur said as she nursed her wound. "We have been so busy with the holidays we forgot tonight was the full moon." Mrs. Weasley was over to Fleur immediately to tend to her bleeding arm. Hermione could see Jade struggling to keep control of the man growing in front of her.

"We have to get him outside." Jade grunted as she shoved Bill against the wall harder to try and stun him into submission. Mr. Weasley ran to his son who was almost completely transformed now and Jade was struggling harder to keep him pinned.

"Bill, snap out of it!" Arthur yelled to try and get to the little portion of his son that was remaining. "It's me Bill! Your father!" Bill just growled as his metamorphosis completed and sharp claws stuck into Jade's shoulder before throwing her hard out the window.

"Jade!" Hermione cried as she watched the wolf in front of her turn its cold yellow eyes towards everyone. He let out a bone chilling roar into the air and started to advance on Molly and Fleur who were in the corner. "Mrs. Weasley, Fleur you have to move!" Bill's snarls were deep and threatening as he slowly stalked towards the cowering women. The brunette pointed her wand at the werewolf.

"Stupefy!" The spell hit Bill in the back, but didn't succeed in anything except making the beast angry. He forgot about Fleur and Molly and turned his furious gaze to Hermione who was still standing bravely with her wand staying steady on the werewolf.

As Bill was about to lunge, a blur flew in and rammed him into the wall, dazing him slightly. Jade was standing in front of the young Gryffindor with blood slowly dripping down her left arm where it had crashed through the window. Before Hermione could say anything, she grabbed Bill's form and apparted.

Fleur ran outside when she heard the soft sound of thunder. Everyone ran outside to see Jade being held down by the beast. Blood was starting to soak the snow beneath her as she growled and kicked Bill off of her.

"We have to get Bill some of his potions." Mrs. Weasley squeaked as she watched the two wrestle in the snow. Bill's wolf form was hunched, but still taller than Jade slightly. Jade's eyes were glowing bright as she put Bill in a head lock and tried to hold him still. "We need to brew some, quickly!" Hermione nodded as she and Harry ran into the house and found all the ingredients to brew the elixir to calm Bill's transformation.

"Hurry Hermione!" Fleur yelled. Hermione glanced out the window and saw Jade pinned down again as the clouds moved and the moon shone on the Burrow.

Bill lifted his head and howled feeling the strength from the ominous light. His eyes glowed brighter as he opened his jaws and tried to bite Jade, but she caught him by the throat and kept him at bay. No one wanted to hex Bill in fear of hurting him.

Hermione heard random stupefy spells in attempts to try and stun the beast. Suddenly a carnal roar erupted into the night air and the black haired girl's aura flared and threw the monster off of her. Even though Harry had cheated his way through his sixth year potions class, he was still extremely knowledgeable on the subject and was quickly brewing the potion.

"Just a few more minutes!" Hermione yelled to the others as roars and snarls started ripping in her ears. The brunette added the last ingredient and stirred it slowly. "Now we just have to let it boil for five minutes." Did they have five minutes? She was getting nervous watching hair stir so she could look out at the fighting beasts.

"Jade!" That was Fleur's voice calling her girlfriend's name. Hermione watched as Bill grabbed the blue eyed lycan by the throat and slammed her down in the ground, slowly sinking his claws into her flesh. The brunette's heart jumped to her throat as she watched the blood flow from the wounds. "Reducto!" Fleur's hex hit Bill square in the chest sending him flying several feet away and landing in the heap in the snow.

The blonde witch was at Jade's fallen figure instantly checking her injuries with Draco and George were running towards them to offer their help. Hermione shouldn't be feeling guilt at a time like this, but it was burning in her watching the French girl tend to her girlfriend. She knew it was necessary since she and Harry were the only ones who properly knew how to brew and effective counter acting potion. Jade coughed up blood as she rolled to her side and Fleur hesitated to touch Jade as she was clearly in pain, but she didn't have much time to act as Bill was back on his feet and charging at them.

"Move!" Jade grunted as she shoved Fleur aside and took the full force of the werewolf's attack. They rolled around on the ground wrestling for dominance.

Jade won the round and once again had pinned Bill down by his throat as he snapped at her furiously with his jaws. With her own rage becoming uncontrollable, Jade looked him straight in the eye and let out a deep roar that could be felt vibrating through the air. Bill's wolf cowered slightly at the assertion of her dominance and calmed slightly as Hermione and Harry ran over and poured a purple liquid down his throat.

The werewolf coughed gutturally as if something was choking him, besides Jade's arm, and before they knew it he began slowly turning back to his human self. Jade quickly ripped off her sweater and laid it over his lower body to keep Bill from any more mortification as his body changed back. As she took a couple calming breaths, the American girl started to change back to normal and fell back onto the ground.

"Jade, are you ok?" Hermione asked as she knelt down next to her love. "You're bleeding, where is it the worst?" Jade waved her hand dismissively and took another steadying breath.

"I'm all right, 'Mione." It was almost a whisper. The fight must have really taken its toll on the girl as a few more deep breaths seemed to help calm her nerves. "They aren't deep; you should be able to heal them easily. Is everyone ok?"

"Always worrying about everyone but you." Hermione whipped out her wand and began healing the gashes and claw indents in Jade's neck and shoulders. She watched as her girlfriend slowly closed her eyes and her head drooped faintly. "That really took it out of you, huh?" Jade's lips curled slightly and she nodded.

"I was pretty much spent after he pinned me." Jade opened her blue eyes and looked at the brunette softly. "When he charged the last time, it was all I had to just shove Fleur out of the way." As Hermione finished healing her girlfriend's wounds, she leaned in and wrapped her arms around the girl tightly.

"I hate when you get hurt." She nuzzled her face into the other girl's neck as she whispered. Jade's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto her lap.

"He was going to hurt someone." Jade whispered back into brown locks. "There's a difference if he just hurts me, but if he would've hurt anyone else, I would've felt responsible for not doing something."

Hermione hugged the girl tighter, she knew Jade was the only one that could've held Bill off, but it felt like she was always putting herself in harm's way, and Hermione hated it. She stood up and offered her hand to Jade who took it. Bill was up now with Jade's sweater still wrapped around his waist and Mr. Weasley and George were helping him inside. Fleur was walking towards them as the couple started to head inside.

"May I speak with Jade alone?" Hermione was somewhat appalled as the blonde stood there with a tired look on her face. Jade looked down at Hermione and gave her a reassuring nod. Reluctantly, the brunette nodded and walked past the pair and into the house. Fleur took a deep breath and looked Jade in the eyes. "Thank you, I'm sorry that you had to step in like that, but I'm very grateful that you did." Fleur looked like she was on the brink of tears as she spoke, but after seeing her husband change into a monster and try to attack her twice, who could blame her?

"You don't need to thank me Fleur." Jade's voice was soothing trying to calm the distraught female in front of her. "What I did was out of instinct to protect Hermione and everyone. Honestly, I also feel it was a dominance thing. I guess I asserted my power over him." The blonde girl nodded and wiped a tear that escaped from her blue eyes.

Without warning Fleur's arms were around Jade's neck and their bodies were pressed together. Jade tensed at her touch and felt a blast of warmth take over her body. Hermione had mentioned that a Veela's thrall didn't effect girls, but then what was she feeling? The fuzzy head, the warmth? It had to be the thrall. The French witch began to cry as she held the younger witch. Jade was conflicted on how to react. She raised one hand and gently rubbed Fleur's back to comfort her.

"Fleur, it's all right. Bill is going to be fine." Jade said gently as she continued to comfort the crying woman. Another wave of warmth hit her and sent her mind into a daze of gold and light. "Uh…F-Fleur…your, your thrall…" The blonde pulled back suddenly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jade." She whispered as she took another step back. The haze slowly began to fade as Jade's eyes started to return to normal. "My thrall can get out of control when my emotions are on high. Please, forgive me." Fleur bowed slightly and Jade reciprocated in like.

"I thought your thrall didn't work on females." Jade said still clearing her sight of gold. Fleur chuckled softly and tried to regain her composure.

"It's because you have lycan blood." Fleur answered staring into Jade's eyes. "It affects you because of the creature inside. Like I had mentioned before, the Veela desires it, that is probably why my thrall stimulated you so." The dark haired witch nodded as the last speck of gold faded from her view. As the two headed back inside, Mr. Weasley met them at the door to give them an update on Bill's condition. Fleur went to tend to him as Jade went upstairs to find Hermione, who was sitting quietly in her room with Ginny.

"Is everything all right?" Jade asked seeing brown eyes and honey staring at her sternly. Ginny got up silently and left shutting the door behind her.

"What did Fleur want?" Hermione's voice was flat and she turned her gaze out the window to avoid looking at the girl in front of her.

"She just wanted to thank me is all." Jade sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend who scooted away from her. "Hermione what's wrong?" Brown eyes burned as they glared angrily at her girlfriend.

"Nothing," Her voice was cold as she addressed the other girl. "I'm sure Fleur thanked you right proper didn't she? Get a good snog did you?" Jade's eyes widened hearing Hermione speak in such a way.

"'Mione nothing of the sort happened." She wasn't sure what was going on, but she assumed Hermione must've seen the blonde Veela throw herself into Jade's arms. "She hugged me, that's all. Why are you acting like this?" Hermione stood up promptly and started pacing.

"I saw you, Jade!" Her voice was raised and getting shrill. "She was in your arms and you…you didn't do anything!" Jade stood as she tried to defend herself.

"Hermion Granger!" She said threateningly straightening up to hold her ground. "I hope you're no implying what I think you're implying! Nothing happened like that, she thanked me, she cried, she hugged me…that's all!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not attracted to her!" Jade felt insulted. How dare she assume that she would cheat.

"She is good looking Hermione, that doesn't mean I want to 'snog' her, how you say, she is married and in love with Bill and **_I _**am in love with **_you_**!" Jade's voice was getting louder with each accusation that Hermione was throwing at her and she could feel the rage starting to change her. "I can't believe you think that anything like that would even happen! Maybe you need some time to think Hermione, so I'll let you sleep alone tonight." With that Jade swung the bedroom door open and rushed into her own room. The door slammed and a few moments later Draco came down and walked into Hermione's room.

"Granger?" His voice was quiet incase the brunette was still fuming…which she was.

"What do you want, Draco?" Her voice wasn't loud anymore, but the bite was still there as she spoke. Draco pulled out the desk chair and sat down.

"Do you want to talk?" It was unlike the young Malfoy to take interest in other people's problems, but he was trying hard to be a good friend. "That fight sounded…sort of ridiculous if you ask me."

"Well no one did ask you." Hermione turned to face the window again as her anger started to ebb. "Fleur was on her Draco, hugging her and Jade didn't even attempt to push her away."

"Fleur was just distraught, Hermione." The blonde boy tried hard to get the brunette to see reason since she was supposed to be so bright, but when there wasn't a book to tell her what to do, she could be quite dense. "Her husband had just transformed and attacked her. How would you feel if Jade did that to you and then someone came and saved your life? Fleur just wanted to show her gratitude. Jade wouldn't hurt you like that."

Hermione took a moment to think, was she really over reacting? Maybe she had been hasty to assume Jade was being more than friendly to Fleur, but since she was a Veela, it seemed like she was always flirting with the dark haired girl. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm her mind and think clearly.

"Maybe I was too hasty." Hermione said quieting her voice. "But Fleur was flirting with her." Draco nodded and stood up.

"She's a Veela Granger," He put a steady hand on her shoulder. "it's in her nature to flirt even if she doesn't notice, it's uncontrollable for her sometimes and you know that." Hermione did indeed know that. Even if she was just a quarter Veela, Fleur still had her flirtatious attitude and looks on her side. "Just don't forget to apologize to Jade for even thinking she would cheat on you…she loves you." Hermione just felt guilty now, but Draco was right, she had to apologize.

"You're right Draco." She never thought she'd hear herself say those words. "I'll go apologize to her now."

"Maybe not now, she needs some time to cool off herself. She didn't have anyone coming into her room to try and calm her down. So just let her be alone for a minute." Draco smiled at Hermione before slapping her on the back in a friendly manner. "I knew you'd come to your senses after you had a moment to think Granger, that's what you're good at after all." With a wave of his hand he exited the room and shut the door quietly. Hermione sighed as she sat down on her bed. Guilt was starting to creep into her bones as she thought about what she had accused her girlfriend of.

Fleur had hugged her and Jade hadn't pushed her away, but she didn't really embrace her either. As she started getting ready for bed she desperately wanted to go apologize to her girlfriend so they could put this argument behind them, but Draco was right, she needed time to calm down. She left her bedroom to go brush her teeth and saw Jade's door open a crack.

The dark haired girl was lying in her bed with her eyes closed breathing heavily. The brunette sighed and continued into the loo. Soon Jade exited her room as Hermione was coming out of the bathroom, they made eye contact momentarily before Jade looked away and walked past her. The younger girl sighed and walked back to her room silently, not looking forward to the empty bed that awaited her.

Hermione laid in bed for hours just staring at the ceiling, not being able to submit to the sleep that was heavy in her eyes. She hadn't been aware that Jade had such a strong influence on her sleeping schedule and was beginning to get frustrated as she looked at her clock that flashed two am in green numbers. The brunette let out a frustrated groan and rolled out of bed to get a glass of water.

"Oof!" She hit someone hard and it knocked her back slightly. She looked up to see Jade standing in front of her with a flat look on her face. "Oh…Jade…I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you." It was like the first time they'd spoken. Hermione's voice shook slightly and she fidgeted under the gaze of the older girl. Jade continued to look down at the girl with cold eyes.

"Hermione if we are going to stay together you need to understand something." Jade spoke quietly without taking her eyes off of the brunette. "I love you, you can't question me just because of something you saw and then jump to conclusions. Fleur was upset, I didn't push her away because her nerves were shot and I was trying to help. She is in love and so am I."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, still not daring to look her girlfriend in the eyes.

"It's all right." The dark haired girl's smooth voice lingered in the air as she answered Hermione's question. "You can't assume I'm cheating on you just because she's a Veela ok? I hate fighting with you, but honestly, there was no reason for the fight to even occur. You just got jealous."

Hermione gasped quietly as Jade uttered the last word. Jealous? She was jealous. Jealous that her old crush was meshing so well with her new love. Jealous that the Veela was so easily drawn to her very attractive girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled again as she lowered her gaze further to stare at her feet. "It just…upset me to see her hugging you like that. She's gorgeous and you're nothing less than stunning…and I'm just…me."

"Hermione, you're beautiful." Jade's voice softened slightly as she gently grabbed Hermione's shoulders. "I would never leave you for Fleur. Your beauty far exceeds that of hers to me and as if your looks even matter. You're intelligent, brave, and loyal. Your looks are just a bonus to the rest of you." Hermione gave a small smile as she felt lips fall on her head.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" She was timid as she asked, knowing very well that Jade could still be cross with her.

"You know I can't stay mad at you for long." Jade sighed as she pulled the girl close against her. "But I hope you take this to heart so in the future it doesn't happen again. I was insulted that you thought I would cheat on you, 'Mione. I thought you knew me better than that." Hermione winced slightly at Jade's soft, yet biting words. She did know the girl better than that, she was too proud to ever betray someone, let alone someone she really cared about.

"Forgive me." The brunette whispered as she finally made eye contact with her girlfriend. The older girl sighed and hugged the Gryffindor tight.

"Of course I forgive you." Hermione instantly felt tired in Jade's arms as her warmth engulfed her body. She closed her eyes and took in her girlfriend's scent which made her even more exhausted.

"Sleep with me please." The brunette mumbled against Jade's shoulder. She heard the girl chuckle at the innuendo and lightly smacked her elbow. "Not like that, Jade." Jade's body shook with laughter as she led Hermione back into her room and they lay in bed tangled around each other. Sleep finally gave the brunette solace as she finally fell asleep on her girlfriend's chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Merry Christmas You Filthy Animal

The next morning was filled with bustling down stairs at the break of dawn to open presents together. It was seven in the morning and Hermione groaned from the short amount of sleep she had gotten. She was still half lying on top of Jade who was sleeping soundly, not hearing the rumbling foot falls of the other teens waking up and running down stairs like they were still children. The brunette smiled to herself when she watched her girlfriend stir and squint at the sunlight leaking in the window. A loud knock suddenly knocked the girl's out of their timed awakening to a rude one.

"Let's go, 'Mione!" Ron was outside the door sounding extremely impatient. "Everyone is up except you and Jade, so let's get a move on all right?" Jade grunted and swung her legs over the bed swiftly before striding to the door. She opened it quickly with a look of annoyance on her face. Ron stood there shocked, obviously not expecting the lycan girl to answer the door to Hermione's room.

"We'll be down in a minute, please don't knock again." Jade the shut the door before Ron could answer and plopped back onto the bed where Hermione was trying hard to contain her giggles. "A bother he is." The brunette smiled and gently kissed Jade on the cheek.

"He's right though, we really should get up." The blue eyed girl grunted as she put her hands behind her head. "It is Christmas after all, Jade." Jade sighed and nodded faithfully as Hermione got up and began pulling on a sweater.

Her girlfriend quickly summoned a zip up hoodie and pulled it on as they headed out the door and down the stairs into the living room. As they entered, everyone had sectioned off in pairs, minus Ron, who had a very sour look on his face as the two girls entered. Jade sat down in an empty spot by the fire, joined by Hermione who sat down next to her. Ginny and George were passing out gifts to everyone while Mrs. Weasley was finishing making breakfast.

"All right everyone." Mr. Weasley started as Ginny passed out the last gift. "Go ahead and open them up, and then we'll have breakfast!" As if signaling a competition, everyone started to tear at their gifts.

Jade smirked as she opened a rectangular gift from Mrs. Weasley to see replacement sweater for the one that was destroyed when Bill had shifted last night. She gave Molly a warm smile before folding it and putting it back in the box neatly. She really wanted to watch Hermione open her gifts, so after opening another gift from Mr. Weasley, that was a muggle radio, she set it down and turned in time to watch her girlfriend open her first gift from the older witch.

"Oh my gosh." Hermione whispered softly as she pulled the Venetian red cloak. "Jade this is beautiful, thank you so much!" Hermione leaned down and softly kissed Jade's lips before neatly folding the garment and setting it aside safely. The next gift the brunette chose was a small box wrapped in metallic blue paper. She opened it carefully and pulled out a black velvet box. As she opened it her eyes got wide as she pulled out the white gold chain. "Jade." Her name was more of whisper than anything. A bright smile spread across Jade's face as she turned and helped Hermione put the bracelet on. "I absolutely love it, but you should open some of your gifts too." Jade rolled her eyes and continued to open the gifts from her friends.

Harry and Ron had gotten her a quidditch robe, Luna got her a book on Occlumency, which was greatly appreciated. Draco had gotten her a couple books about Hogwarts that Jade was very interested in reading. The gift from Ginny was a strategic book on quidditch and the history on different seekers and teams.

"Here, I wanted you to open mine last." Jade looked up at the girl coyly as Hermione smiled at her. She pulled the silver paper off the medium sized box gently since it was so pretty. She opened the box and gasped when she pulled out a stuffed lion with Hermione's perfume sprayed on it.

"He's adorable Hermione." Jade said lifting the animal from its box. She held it close and inhaled deeply smelling Hermione's vanilla and chamomile spray. "I love it. I guess you'll have to share the bed now, won't you." Jade shot the young witch a playful smile as Hermione scrunched her nose at her. At that moment, Zephyr fluttered into the room and landed on Jade's shoulder looking at the lion curiously. He tilted his head back and forth a few times before nuzzling his head against its mane. "I guess Zeph likes it too." Hermione giggled at the little owl before scooping him up in her hands.

"Come here you cutey." Zephyr hooted happily and greeted her with soft pecks and nuzzles.

"And here I thought you were talking to me." Jade said pouting slightly. Hermione laughed as the owl hopped to her shoulder and began his regular nesting in her brown locks.

"You come here too." Hermione leaned down and laid a gently kiss on Jade's lips. The older girl leaned up slightly to reciprocate and the brunette had to hold back a sigh. "Thank you Jade, I love everything you got me." The dark haired girl smiled and kissed the brunette softly again on the lips.

After everyone was finished opening their gifts, Mrs. Weasley flicked her wand and all the wrapping paper floated into the fire. The rest of the Weasley clan wandered back into the kitchen where Molly had set out snacks for everyone. Jade and Hermione were sitting on the couch watching the snow fall outside in the afternoon sun.

"I am supposed to go to my parent's house soon." Hermione whispered as she snuggled up to the warm body next to her. "You're…coming right?"

"Of course," Jade gently kissed the brunette on the forehead. "I have to make a good first impression right?" Hermione smiled as she sat up and stretched.

"Well I'll go back my bag then, ok?" She started heading towards the stairs, then turned and smiled sweetly at the lycan girl. "You should pack for at least two nights, all right?" Jade nodded as the younger witch flashed her pearly whites and disappeared up stairs. Shortly after the dark haired girl followed up to her own room and packed some clothes for the visit to the Granger residence. When she was done, she walked to Hermione's room and knocked gently.

"Are you decent?" A soft chuckled came from the room as the Gryffindor opened her door.

"Like it would matter if I wasn't." Hermione's brown eyes were sparkling as she leaned up and pecked Jade on the lips. "But as you can see I am, are you all packed and ready?" Black locks bobbed slightly as the taller girl nodded. "Well then let's go! It feels like forever since I've seen my parents, and they're really excited to meet you!"

"Oh," Jade whispered as they made their way down stairs and out the door. "You've told them about me?" They stopped in the middle of the make shift quidditch pitch.

"I have," The brunette answered cheerily. "Don't worry, they're not closed minded or anything like that, so you don't have to worry about them being wary of you. They're actually quite pleased I'm not with Ron anymore." Jade couldn't stifle the snicker that escaped her throat as Hermione gently grabbed her hand and apparted them into the back yard of her parent's house. Jade's blue eyes scanned the suburban muggle house as a couple opened up the back door and smiled brightly at the girls.

"Hermione dear!" A woman, who resembled an older Hermione, ran over and embraced the younger version of herself tightly. "It's so good to see you!" The younger girl hugged her mother tightly. Jade stepped aside as the taller man came and joined the women in a group hug.

"We've missed you, darling." The man's voice was soft and calming as she spoke to his beloved daughter. "This must be Jade." His brown eyes fell upon the quiet girl standing next to them.

"It's very nice to meet you." Jade extended her hand and Hermione's father shook it firmly.

"Please, call me Kenneth." Hermione's mother hugged Jade tightly.

"And call me Emma." The older brunette pulled away and gave her a cheery smile. "Hermione has told us so much about."

"Hopefully all good." Jade's blue eyes caught Hermione's who smiled at her innocently. Mr. and Mrs. Granger led the girls into the warm house and immediately sat them down on the couch while they were in the kitchen preparing tea.

Jade's eyes scanned the expanse of the room and caught glimpses of Hermione when she was little in photos scattered around. One particular photo caught her attention that was on the mantle above the fireplace. The lycan girl stood up and examined it more closely. It was of Hermione and her father in front of Big Ben in London. The brunette was only about eight years of age and Jade found herself smiling at the young image of her girlfriend smiling brightly back at her.

"That's the very first trip to London Hermione and I took." Mr. Granger explained as she saw Jade admiring the picture. He set down a tray of tea and biscuits as Mrs. Granger had another tray of honey and sugar. "My little girl was so excited to see Big Ben and the changing of the guard."

"Oh dad…" Hermione looked down at her tea cup and Jade saw red start to emerge on her cheeks.

"She's quite adorable." If possible Hermione blushed more at the endearment Jade had given her.

"Isn't she though?" Mrs. Granger sat down next to Hermione and gave her a squeeze. "I always said she got her looks from me." And that she did since Emma was an older version of her daughter, but Hermione had her father's smile and eyes.

"You guys are embarrassing me." The brunette had her hand over her face is if trying to hide herself from the azure gaze that was smiling at her. "Enough about me, how are you guys doing?" The Grangers started conversing about how their business was going and how their extended family was faring. Jade sat quietly, just listening to the family converse and suddenly, an overwhelming feeling came over her.

Like nostalgia, only stronger and almost painful. It had been years since Jade had witnessed and actual family gathering. Even being at the Weasley's didn't bring about this feeling, probably because it didn't hit home with the dark haired girl.

The Weasley clan was a huge family, whereas Hermione's was similar to what she had once had. A mother, a father…and her. Mr. Granger recalled a patient who hadn't recovered very well from the 'laughing gas' and had started wandering around his office asking if the horse in the bathroom was ride able, which Hermione started laughing cheerily along with her mother. Jade smiled politely at the story, but couldn't shake the lung crushing feeling.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Jade said standing slowly and bowing her head slightly. "I think apparating took a little more energy than anticipated, I'm just going to step out for a moment." Hermione's brown eyes told Jade that she knew something else was wrong, but she ignore the concerned stare and ducked out the back door.

The cool air rushed into Jade's lungs as she stood on the deck of the Granger home and breathed deeply. Nothing had ever happened like this since her aunt and uncle divorced and that was a normal feeling of sadness. This feeling now was painful. It ached in her chest as if her heart was slowly being squeezed.

Why was this happening now? After all these years of being alone more or less, now had to be the time she felt the ache of solitude, when making a good first impression was so vital to their relationship. She heard the faint sound of the door opening and closing.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Jade's eyes were closed and she didn't bother turning around, hopefully Hermione would understand. "I just needed some air for a minute."

"Please, don't apologize." Kenneth put a gentle hand on Jade's shoulder, which surprised her as she was expecting Hermione. "Sorry to startle you, you were probably expecting my daughter, but I asked her to stay behind so I could speak with you. The girls may not have noticed, but I did, that look in your eyes, I've seen it before many times." The girl's eyes fell on the blanket of snow on the ground.

"I assume Hermione told you about…my lack of family." Kenneth nodded and stood next to Jade, leaning against the railing on his elbows. "I've never missed it really, all these years I grew up in a broken home, my uncle provided for me as a good guardian would and I never went wanting. It's just not the same as having your parents." The man closed his eyes and nodded again in sympathy. His brown eyes, so much like Hermione's, showed sincere concern for the girl next to him.

"My parents passed when I was young as well." He said softly as he pushed his glasses to stay firmly on the bridge of his nose. "Granted, I was a bit older than you were, my father died of a sickness when I was twelve, and my mother soon after from an unknown cause. So I understand it can be hard to see families together when you have none. I was jealous for a while of the other kids when they'd come back from holiday and talk about their family outings and vacations. I suspect you feel the same?"

"I've never felt this way until now."

It was true; she had never felt like this before. She never longed to have her mother with her as bad as she did at that moment. She never wanted her father to be normal so badly so they could be together as a normal family, but the reality was, her father was a monster, and her mother was dead.

"When I was very young, I would feel sad every now and then, but with age it just faded as I began to understand what had happened. Not that it really helped me to actually understand why the events had occurred, but it helped me understand why I was alone." A strange comfort was coming from the conversation with Hermione's father as she explained what had happened so many years ago and what had happened recently. "I sometimes forget what a family is like. Being with just my uncle for so long, I forget what having parents can be like."

"Well consider yourself part of our family now." The sun was shining brightly making the fallen snow look like a sheet of diamonds on the ground, which Jade had to half shield her eyes from, but the light made her eyes sparkle like crystals. "Hermione is very taken with you, and judging form how polite you are I can see why. Anyone who can make my poppet so happy is welcome in our home." Kenneth smiled kindly at the girl as she gave him a small smile in return.

"Thank you." Jade's voice was quiet as she let out a small sigh. "I truly appreciate it, I'm sorry for sort of spoiling the mood." Her girlfriend's father slapped her on the back lovingly.

"Please think nothing of it." He began to usher her back inside the house and she complied feeling better after their conversation. "Em and I are just pleased to have both of you here." As they walked back into the house, Hermione was at Jade's side straightaway looking at her with worry.

Jade flashed her a toothy smile which seemed to calm the brunette's nerves slightly as they returned to the living room where Mrs. Granger had pulled out a couple photo albums and proceeded to show off baby pictures of Hermione. The poor girl's face looked like it was going to set ablaze with the amount of blush that was creeping in. Jade smiled and laughed at the pictures of the younger girl as Hermione's parents explained each picture from memory. As the afternoon rolled in, Mrs. Granger shooed the girls away as she prepared dinner and her father set the table.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." She was already at the stove cutting vegetables. "So get your things settled and wash up." Hermione nodded as she led Jade up the stairs and into her room which was organized perfectly down to the light blue comforter on her full sized bed. Jade chuckled softly at the perfection in the room, very suited since Hermione was so studious. The brunette set their bags down next to the bed and sat down with a huff as Jade sat next to her.

"So…are you ok?" Jade knew the question was bound to be brought up since she had left so abruptly. "I just, you looked a little distant when you left." The dark haired girl laid a gentle hand on Hermione's knee.

"I was just feeling…" How could she explain it without having her worry? "I was feeling a bit sentimental seeing you with your parents is all. I haven't been around a family in so long; I guess it kind of got to me." Hermione had never thought about how Jade would feel being around her families. The Weasleys were always welcoming, but there were so many that perhaps Jade didn't get caught up in the family moments. With the Granger family, it was just Hermione and her parents, giving a little more space for Jade to hone in on family acts.

"I'm sorry, love." Hermione whispered as she rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "I never stopped to think how being around my family would make you feel. I mean, you've never really talked about being lonely or longing for family and such…"

"And I've never felt this way after my mother died." Blue eyes looked down at the beige colored carpet in the brunette's room. "I think it's just because you mean so much to me, at the Burrow, it was always you and me, or Draco and I…but here, it's you and your parents…and me. I kind of just feel like a fourth wheel so to speak." The younger witch sighed and turned her girlfriend's head to kiss her lips softly, but lingering nonetheless. "Please don't worry about it, it was just a fleeting longing for what you have, but as long as I have you I'll be fine." She flashed a weak smile at the concerned look on Hermione's face.

The brunette didn't want to linger on the subject and lay on her bed as Jade followed and did the same, enwrapping the young girl in comforting arms. They must have dozed off because suddenly they heard the sing song voice of Mrs. Granger calling them downstairs, and when Jade's eyes opened the sun was slowly starting to disappear below the horizon. As the couple trudged down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, the scent of chicken wafted gloriously through the kitchen. Conversation came smoothly to the company around the table and Jade was pleasantly surprised at how easily she could talk around Hermione's parents.

"So, have you ever been to England before, Jade?" Kenneth had become extremely interested in the culture in America, asking Jade a multitude of questions moments ago.

"I haven't actually." A sip of water prepared Jade's throat for the coming chat. "I've never really had a desire to until recently of course." She flashed a quiet smile at Hermione who started to blush under the azure gaze. Mrs. Granger giggled softly at her daughter's red cheeks, which caused Hermione to blush more and put an awful amount of focus on her dinner.

"Hermione will have to take you to London for sure!" Mr. Granger sipped his tea and smiled brightly at the two girls sitting next to each other. "You have to see the Palace, Big Ben and the London Eye."

"What is the London Eye?" The dark haired girl's eye brows arched slightly, the name was intriguing enough, but what it was she had no idea.

Muggles had a horrible habit of naming things oddly and having it be something utterly boring. Hermione smiled as her father's face lit up and started to explain the large Ferris wheel on the River Thames in London that people could ride and you got a great view of the river and the city.

"Well then Hermione will have to take me to see that. I am usually well sorted in muggle contraptions, but I've never heard of a Ferris wheel and I'd very much like to see it."

The conversations carried on from there. Asking about Genesis, how she was enjoying the Triwizard Tournament, whom Emma seemed almost dejected to discuss (apparently Hermione had informed her of the event in her fourth year and how dangerous it could be), but albeit, wished Jade good luck. After dinner, the two girls helped Hermione's mother clean up the kitchen and then joined her father in the parlor where he was enjoying his mug of coffee and watching the weather. Hermione sat comfortably on a vintage leather sofa with an open space for her girlfriend to join her.

The Grangers were silent, but seemed more than happy to have their daughter home, whether speaking or not, it was a comfortable silence where no one was pressured to say anything. Just enjoying the company in the house. As Jade felt herself was starting to nod off around nine o'clock, Hermione made the decision to head to bed, since apparating can be so exhausting, let alone side-alone apparation. Jade politely bid the lovely couple goodnight as she followed her girlfriend obediently up to her bedroom.

"I think they've fallen in love with you." Hermione played as she started to get her tooth brush unpacked. "My father is absolutely taken. But how could they not when you're so polite and charming."

Jade chuckled as she changed her clothes silently. Stripping in front of one another had become a comfort she appreciated dearly. To know that the woman she loved was so comfortable to expose herself in such a way and not asking to make sure blue eyes were covered. It meant a lot to Jade and she hoped it meant the same for her lover.

Brown tresses flowed gracefully as Hermione left to use the bathroom. The older girl finished tucking away her bag before following the other girl across the hall. She smiled seeing her girlfriend fervently washing her face and slipped an arm in to wet her tooth brush.

This routine had become so normal for them that Jade didn't even notice that they were acting as if they were married, and she didn't mind that thought either. Waking up every morning next to the fiery brunette made a bright smile flash across her lips, which enticed and inquisitive look from the girl next to her. Jade had never really thought about the future with the British girl, she was always more than content to live in the moment with her, but as she thought about it, it became clear how serious their relationship was becoming.

"You know if you brush any harder," Water splashed against flawless skin as Jade handed her love a towel. "you're going to brush the enamel right off your teeth." It was the lycan girl's turn to give an arched eyebrow at Hermione. "What? My parents are dentists." She smiled playfully and started brushing her own teeth diligently.

Doctors who worked with people's mouths, that's what Hermione's parents did, teeth specifically. The brunette had explained briefly what they did and it made Jade wince slightly. She couldn't imagine having metal instruments poking and scraping against her pearly white, but who was she to fear the procedure when she had never had it done herself.

Still, the thought made her uneasy and was glad she never had to witness or experience it. They had planned to stay until the thirty-first and be back at the Burrow for New Year's Eve so Hermione could have time to show her girlfriend around and sight-seeing while they were in the muggle world. Returning to the bedroom, the dark haired girl entered the bed first and Hermione fit herself against Jade's back wrapping her arms around her possessively.

"Your parents are lovely, Hermione." Jade whispered as she rolled on her side to face the brown eyes that weakened her so. "I'm glad that you invited me to meet them."

"They insisted really." The brunette's words were quiet and fatigued. "I couldn't let them down by showing up without you." A smile grew on Jade's face as she leaned in and kissed the other girl's forehead, letting it linger slightly before pulling her close.

"I love you, Hermione." A breathy, almost dream like sigh floated through the air from her lover's lips.

"I love you too." Another soft, lingering kiss on the lips this time, and the two fell asleep peacefully and unaware of anything other than each other. A luxury Jade hoped would continue for as long as she could make it last.

x—x

The next few days were spent chatting with Hermione's parents and travelling around London. Jade did indeed ride on the giant ferris wheel and enjoyed it quite a bit more than she expected. Mr. and Mrs. Granger took the American girl to their dentistry practice and gave her a tour of the office and what they did there, which still made Jade cautious.

Having someone poke around in her mouth was not something of a desire. Hermione was thoroughly pleased with how the visit had gone, and on the day they were about to apparate back to the Burrow, it was almost heart breaking to watch her parents get teary eyed as they girls prepared to leave.

"It was lovely to meet you, Jade." Emma hugged the girl tight as they said their good byes. "You will most certainly have to come back and visit during the summer with Hermione." Blue eyes smiled cheerily at the woman in front of her.

"Of course, Mrs. Granger," Always so polite. "Of course, that is if 'Mione wants me to."

"I'm sure she wouldn't argue with it." Kenneth interjected as he swooped in for a hug. "Like I told you earlier this week, she's quite taken with you." Hermione huffed as red started to creep across her cheeks. Jade chuckled softly as Hermione's father pulled away and scooped up his daughter. "Oh it's written all over your face darling, no use in getting shy about it."

The brunette blushed harder and gently smacked her father on the shoulder. Her mother smiled and joined her family in a group hug. Jade stood back and smiled gently at the trio in front of her. It had been a long time for the girl to see a happy family.

"We love you, Hermione." The couple squeezed her tighter. "Have a good new year and do tell Harry and all the Weasleys that we said hello and happy holidays!" They released their daughter and smiled brightly at the two girls as they walked to the back yard. They waved as they watched their daughter and her girlfriend disappear into thin air.

"She sure picked a nice girl, didn't she?" Emma hugged her husband as they walked back into the house to escape the cold. Kenneth smiled as he started to make tea.

"That she did dear." He placed a cup and saucer in front of his wife. "She must get her taste from her mother."

x—x

As they appeared at the Burrow, Harry and Ron were out in the afternoon sun practicing quidditch with Ginny.

"I'd say that was a successful visit." Jade said as she interlaced her hand with Hermione's. "I look forward to visiting them this summer." The brunette couldn't stop the blush that was slowly appearing on her face.

"You…you really want to?" Her girlfriend's voice was quiet and disbelieving. "I mean, I was going to ask, but I…"

"There's no reason I wouldn't want to come visit you." Jade spun Hermione so they were facing each other and pulled her close. "I love you very much, nothing would keep you from seeing you after school ends." The brunette sighed as her girlfriend's warm lips captured hers gently. They stood there for a minute enjoying the heat of their kiss as the passion intensified before reluctantly pulling away hearing Ginny's cat calls.

"How was your parent's house, Hermione?" The red head girl asked as she landed next to them. Her face was flushed from the cold air and soon, Harry and Ron joined them.

"I don't think if could've gone more perfect." The brunette smiled and hugged her friend. "Being the charmer that she is, Jade won them over with hardly a word." Ginny laughed as the group started to walk towards the house. Ron and Harry were still discussing quidditch and Hermione and Ginny talked about the new year that was approaching.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Ron asked as he started stripping off his quidditch gear. "Since everyone's here, I feel like it should be a grand occasion. Not often are all the Weasleys in one place at the same time." George's ears must've been on fire as he poked his head over the banister two floors up.

"Did I hear someone say party?" He hurried downstairs to join the teens and sat down in a chair folding his hands.

"No you didn't." Ginny said as she hung her cloak up next to the fire. "Nothing of the sort really, but that does sound like a good idea."

"Where is everyone?" Jade was looking around the room seeing it rather empty, and being late in the afternoon she couldn't imagine people still being in bed. It was rather strange to see the large house so empty.

"Oh, mum and dad went with Bill and Fleur to Diagon Alley." George waved his hand dismissively answering her question. "After holiday sales and whatnot. Draco and Luna should be getting back soon; they went to visit his parents as well."

"That is nice of her." Hermione seemed a little off when the words left her mouth. "Although I don't think I can ever go back to that place after what happened last year." Harry and Ron nodded solemnly remembering how Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured the poor girl and Luna was held captive. The memory still haunted Hermione to this day, but she had long since learned how to block it out of her mind.

"Well then it's decided!" George clapped his hands together which seemed to knock the bookworm out of her thoughts. "Tonight, a New Year's Eve party, now that we have a television we can watch the ball drop in America! Gentlemen! And ladies…I'm off to gather potations for the festivities." And with that George was gone with a soft pop.

"We are going to go unpack." Hermione said as she started leading Jade up the stairs by her hand. Jade was confused by the change in mood in her girlfriend, so as they reached the privacy of Hermione's room, Jade gently shut the door and wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her.

"Are you all right?" Her voice was a soft whisper in the brunette's ears as she relaxed slightly and leaned into the taller woman holding her.

"I've told you, about Bellatrix haven't I?" Hermione honestly couldn't remember what she had and hadn't told Jade about the war. She felt the muscles in Jade's arms tense slightly, she must have told her.

"Yes," There was a tick of irritation in the lycan girl's voice as she spoke. "I remember what you told me. If I had been there I would've…" Hermione spun and softly pressed her finger tips against the girl's lips effectively silencing her. Blue eyes were darkened slightly with rage as soft brown orbs urged her to relax.

"I know." Hermione leaned forward and rested her head on her girlfriend's chest. "I know you would've torn everyone to pieces, but it's all right that you weren't. I still made it out alive; I just wish it didn't bother me when something would remind me about it. Even Draco does sometimes and he's apologized so many times that I thought it was against his moral code." Jade huffed quietly as she pulled the Gryffindor tighter.

"It only happened last year love." She gently cupped Hermione's face and gently began stroking her cheek with her thumb. "You've made bounds to cope with it like you are now. You're a strong woman and don't think that fearing those memories makes you weak. It will take longer than a year or two to not feel anything when you remember it." Hermione knew that Jade was right, but she couldn't help feeling pathetic when the memory would haunt her so.

Ron and Harry were still touchy, but it was different for her, she had been tortured and cursed by a mad woman, not just locked in the cellar. Jade softly kissed the shorter girl's lips before hugging her tightly, Hermione was amazed at how quickly her anxiety left her as soon as she was pressed into her lover's body. Jade seemed to emanate feelings of calm and was grateful at this point in time.

Soon after all of Hermione's things were back into their rightful drawers and hangers. Her girlfriend sat quietly on the bed as she folded her clothes and put them on Hermione's trunk in the corner. No use putting them back in her room since she slept in here most of the time. As they started to make their way downstairs they saw their three friends outside setting up a large tent similar to the one at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"I never thought of using a tent." Hermione whispered as she pulled her cloak on and fastened it tight. "I better go out there and conjure a warming spell; none of them can make one for more than a few degrees above the normal temperature." She giggled and kissed the dark haired girl on the cheek before rushing outside. Jade smiled and sat down by the fire to relax. Side-along apparating seemed to have drained her more than she thought, as she watched the fire dance and crackle, she felt her eye lids getting heavier and soon sleep was forcing them shut.

When Jade woke there were a few people in the den chatting quietly. The sun had long set as far as she could tell from the darkness outside of the windows. Only the soft glow from the tent could be seen in the distance.

"I hope we didn't wake you." Hermione's voice was music to Jade since she was hoping random strangers were huddled around her. "You've been asleep for a few hours I didn't have the heart to wake you since you looked so comfortable. It's almost ten o'clock though, Luna and I were just chatting in here to make sure no one tried to wake you." Blue eyes glowed dimly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't help you guys prepare or anything." Her voice was raspy with sleep as she sat and stretched her arms and legs. "Who all is here?"

"Oh Dean and Seamus of course, Neville too." Luna was sipping on some butter beer and smiled warmly at her. "Romilda Vane got her a few minutes ago with Angelina Johnson, a few Hufflepuffs are here that I don't recognize. Cho Chang is here as well, Ginny has been stuck to Harry's side ever since she arrived. There are a few of George's friends and Bill's from school, but I don't recognize them."

"Ron has been all googly eyed since Romilda got here." Hermione had a bottle of butter beer in her own hand which looked quite empty. "It's almost sad; she doesn't have the brains to see he's nothing but Harry's side kick. Oh well, do you want a drink love?" Jade smirked as Luna handed her a bottle of the sweet mead.

"We were just about to head out to the party." Luna said as she stood and reached for another bottle from her bag. "Care to join us?"

"Of course." Jade stood and easily twisted to the top off of her drink before taking a gulp. "Lead the way." Hermione's fingers interlaced with her own and Jade gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I was kind of worried when you slept for so long." Hermione whispered as Luna trudged through the snow in front of them. "I guess I just underestimated how much apparating together would take its toll on you."

"I'm fine, Hermione." She wrapped an arm around the younger witch's shoulders and pulled her close. "A bit exhausted I guess, but fine nonetheless. How long has everyone been here?"

"Probably around an hour or so." She smiled brightly at Jade as they reached the tent and the dark haired girl could feel the heat coming from it.

A ring of grass ran the perimeter of the tent as a result. Inside there were a few couches, recliners, and surprisingly a bar that Charlie was tending cheerily. There were a few students that Jade recognized from seeing in Hermione's dorm building back at Genesis and a few older attendees she had never seen. Friends of Bill's she assumed, whom was chatting candidly with a man who an equally visible scar on his neck under his chin.

Fleur was speaking with a young man who was almost drooling, but hanging tightly onto every word she was saying. As they walked around drinking, Hermione introduced Jade to a number of people. A few aurors she had fought with during the war, the Patil twins who seemed a little nervous around the lycan girl. As Hermione finished her third drink she excused herself to grab another from the bar. Jade sat at a table sipping on her third beer as Fleur came and sat down next to her.

"So I see you survived the visit to meet Hermione's parents?" Fleur, though slurring her speech slightly, still looked as a Veela did in all situations. Composed and breath taking. "Glad you two could make it back for the party, non?"

"It wasn't as horrible as it sounds." Jade answered taking another sip from her drink. "Hermione's parents are extremely accepting of her and I and they are good people. How was everything at the Burrow while we were gone? How's Bill?"

"Oh he is as he can be after attacking his family." Fleur's eyes shadowed slightly as she recalled the events a couple weeks ago. "But we all move on, non? He apologized and promised to pay more attention to his potions, he was very displeased with himself when we told him you had to intervene, but it was necessary and we have moved on. Things here were very uneventful really, almost boring in a Veela's perspective." Fleur gave Jade a wink before downing the rest of her glass of fire whiskey.

A smirk spread across the young girl's lips as she could only imagine what was considered fun in the perspective of a Veela. A few moments of chatting with the quarter Veela and Jade noticed Hermione hadn't returned yet. After getting up on rather shaky legs, Jade ventured towards the bar, where Charlie had mentioned she stepped out with Ginny to get a breath of air.

"'Mione?" Jade called as she left the warmth of the tent. "Are you out here? Ginny?" She heard a muffled yell to the left of her and started sprinting towards it. "Hermione!?" Her eyes had long adjusted to the transition of light to dark, but she still couldn't see where the cries were coming from. She was running blindly in the direction until she heard a familiar voice.

"Looking for someone?" Jade's muscles tensed as Rayna stepped out of the shadows joined by four other followers.

"What are you doing here?" Immediately her eyes began to glow as the wolf in her became agitated. "Where is Hermione?"

"She's right here." Her father emerged from the darkness, Hermione trapped in his arm with his hand over her mouth. "Poor girl just wanted to step out and she ended up in a whole mess of trouble." Another lycan stood next to him with an unconscious Ginny under his arm. "Now…let's talk daughter, now that I have some," He glanced Hermione and smirked. "Leverage."

"Let them go." Jade's command fell on deaf ears as she watched Thrash tighten his grip on the brunette. "They have nothing to do with any of this, just let them go!"

"Oh, Jade," Thrash smiled maniacally as he shook his head. "That red head, sure, she doesn't have anything to do with us. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. But this girl, this human witch, she has everything to do with you and I. Her hold on you keeps you from reaching your full potential and rejoining your family." Jade snorted and clenched her fists so tight she thought her palms would bleed.

"You are _not_ my family." She spat venomously. Her eyes darted back and forth between the girls and the lycans before her. "None of you are my family." Blue eyes fell directly with yellow glowing orbs as she directed them to her father specifically. "I'm stopping myself from joining you, what in the world would make you think I desire to be part of your twisted pack." Rayna giggled as she circled Jade slowly as she so often did on their rare meetings.

"I tell you what, Jade," He lowered his hand from Hermione's mouth and she gasped for air. "I will let your precious witch live and her friends, if you join me. It's a win-win situation for both sides I'd say, and a very generous offer from me."

"Jade, don't do it." Hermione cried desperately. Jade watched as a single claw on her father's hand extended and traced a path along Hermione's neck threateningly.

"I don't really think you're in the position to tell her what she should do." He whispered to her. "You see, I could end your life and that would be that, except I doubt my daughter would ever come home. If I let you live and promise to leave you alone forever, well, that's what we call incentive."

"It's blackmail." Hermione spat fiercely as her Gryffindor courage began to flow. "She would never join you of her own free will, so you have to bribe her with something. It's pathetic." Thrash laughed at the fire Hermione had in her as she defended her girlfriend.

"She's a fighter this one!" He turned his gaze back to his daughter's figure smiling. "Why don't you just turn her Jade, then we could really both win. You'd have your love and I'd have you." Rayna made a choking noise behind the half lycan.

"Jade was supposed to be meant for me!" Rayna's green eyes glowed evilly as she spoke to her alpha. "Why would you offer that filth to become one of us?"

"I'll do what I must to get her back." Thrash was irrationally calm as his subordinate spoke so freely to him. "Or do you want to challenge me, Rayna." His eyes glowed red momentarily as he flashed a nasty glare in her direction and she immediately turned her gaze to the ground, not saying another word. The older wolf then grabbed Hermione's throat and Jade jerked forward in an attempt to stop him. "Ah ah, now, you wouldn't want her to die before you got to her now would you?"

"You're despicable." Jade was furious, and powerless at the same time to save the one she loved from the man she despised so.

"I promise to you," Thrash's voice was calm and collected as she spoke in a diplomatic manner. "She won't be harmed, if you join me." The thought of joining him made her cringe, but Hermione's life was on the line.

Her blue eyes looked down at the snow covering the ground as she weighed the consequences of accepting and declining his request. Could she trust him? Would he keep up his end of the deal if she accepted? But if she said no, could she still save Hermione and herself? Then there was the thought of all the innocent party goers in the tent, people who had no idea what was going on over the roar of the music and the warm feeling the alcohol was causing.

"Jade, please, no!" Hermione cried again. Her voice cut through the half lycan's heart as she looked her father in the eyes again.

"You swear." Her voice was threatening to fail as she spoke. "You swear to me, that Hermione will be safe, from anyone that is in your pack? Not just Hermione, but her friends and family as well?"

"I swear to you, daughter." Thrash's voice was quiet as he bowed his head in her direction. "She will never see me or anyone from this pack again."

"Even from me." Her eyes were determined to make sure she touched on every loop hole her father might be able to find his way around. "After you infect me, I'll lose some of my memories won't I? So you can't send me after he either. She must remain safe for the rest of her life…do you understand?" Jade's voice was final as she spoke her conditions to the elder wolf who nodded at her. She saw tears starting to fall from her lover's eyes as she finished speaking.

"You have my word as alpha." Thrash said respectively.

"Then," She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. "I accept." Her answer was a sigh and she wasn't even sure if anyone besides her and her father had heard it. Instantly, Hermione was released and she ran to Jade.

"Don't do this." Her eyes were puffy as more tears flowed down her cheeks. "I beg you please, you can't. I'll never see you again…doesn't that mean anything to you?!" The brunette's voice was broken with sobs as Jade wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly.

"Your life means everything to me." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear. "I need you to be safe, ok? I can never let anything happen to you and believe me Hermione, he would've killed you. I promised to protect you from anything and I don't intend to break that promise." Jade felt the body in her arms began to shake as Hermione buried her face in the taller girl's chest. Blue eyes found her father's yellow eyes. "Please, can I have a moment to say good bye?"

Thrash closed his eyes and nodded as she turned and walked a few years away. The lycan holding Ginny dropped her on the ground with a thud and followed his pack mates. Jade pressed her face against Hermione's before speaking again and holding her tighter.

"You mean the world to me Hermione Granger, and I know it seems like I'm throwing us away, but I'm saving us. I couldn't live knowing that I was the reason you died. I can survive with the knowledge that you're safe and will stay safe from my father, even if I can't be with you."

"You're going to forget me." Hermione whispered keeping her eyes shut tight. "When he bites you, you're going to forget me and, and that bite will claim you as his. You are everything to me and I love you, how am I supposed to go on without you with me?" Jade's heart began to ache and her eyes burned hearing the pained sobs and weakened voice of her once fiery Gryffindor, but she had to stay strong.

At least this way there was a chance they would find each other again, a chance they wouldn't have if either of them died tonight. There was a possibility that Jade could forget Hermione, the venom from a pure blooded lycan used to make its victims forget they were even human and prevented them from being able to return to human form, but it was a chance she had to take to protect her mate.

"Tick-tock, Jade." Her father's voice floated through the air and she sighed heavily as she pulled Hermione in for another tight embrace.

"I will find you again." A tear escaped her blue eyes as she prepared her good bye. "I will, don't forget me, ok? You were meant for me and I will find you, but you need to understand, anything I do from now on…it's not me. Remember that it's not me. The things that I'll do…I won't do them of my free will. Always remember that I loved you with all that I have in me and I would've stayed with you forever if fate allowed."

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably again and a few tears shed from Jade's eyes as she squeezed them shut. Her heart was breaking and it was as if she could feel her lover's breaking as well. She pushed Hermione back slightly and crashed her lips down to cold ones. Jade's father was approaching as she pulled away and looked into the glistening tears in Hermione's eyes.

"We will be together again someday." As Thrash stopped Jade let go of the brunette's body and walked towards him slowly.

The girl turned to watch as the half lycan stopped a foot away from the alpha and he rested his hands on her shoulders. He began to shift and writhe and Hermione winced as she heard the cracking of his bones and tearing of his skin. Soon the large black lycan stood before his daughter. Jade looked over her shoulder and gave Hermione one last weak smile.

"I love you." That last thing the young witch heard before her own scream filled the air. Thrash's fangs dug deep into Jade's right shoulder filling her with pure lycan venom. A choked yell broke from the older girl's mouth as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

Harry and Bill ran out of the tent hearing Hermione's scream to see Jade on the ground with her eyes half open. Hermione had fallen to the ground and was attempting to crawl to her fallen love, but the lycan before her let out a threatening growl.

"I promised her, no one in my pack would kill you." Thrash snarled through gritted fangs. "But don't mistake that for not harming you if you try to come any closer."

Harry ran to his friend's side and pulled her back and away from the towering lycan. Bill was standing behind them with his wand out, aimed at the giant beast. Thrash slowly shifted back to human figure and slowly picked up his daughter in his arms. The last thing Hermione remembered before they disappeared was Jade's half lidded eyes slowly changing from blue to yellow.


End file.
